Dieciocho
by Pekabooo
Summary: Shikamaru debe asistir al dieciocho cumpleaños de Temari con el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió la anterior vez que se vieron. ¿Podrá aguantar la tentación de acostarse con ella? Es mayor de edad, eso le hace sentirse menos culpable. Mientras, cosas extrañas ocurren en Suna ¿Konoha acudirá a ayudar? [U.A] [Imagen de: TOM, Pixiv]
1. Dieciocho

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _He tardado bastante en hacer este OneShot, pero como podéis apreciar por la dimensión que tiene, supongo que lo entenderéis xD_

 _¡Ah! Y La mitad del Fic está escrito desde el móvil porque no tenía ningún ordenador a mano; así que ya veis lo que os quiero, que hasta me destrozo la vista y se me duermen las manos solo por poder acabarlo en un tiempo... Que no llegue a desesperaros._

 _KJSAFÑLHSAFS_

 _Bueno, y ahora... Es un deber moral avisaros de lo siguiente:_

 **Nota de la autora:** _En este Fic se menciona una relación entre Temari, que tiene 17 años y Shikamaru que tiene 30. Después, Temari cumple los 18 años, y viendo el Rate M, supongo que os podéis hacer una idea de lo que sucede._

 _Dicho esto, que nadie me venga con que estoy loca._

 _Porque lo estoy._

 _Sin nada más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Dieciocho_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

 **L** a brisa fresca que corría por Konoha, está empezando a desaparecer y noto cómo oleadas de calor inundan mi cuerpo haciendo que sude y tenga que parar a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Diviso Suna en el horizonte, supongo que llegaré a tiempo.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sabaku No Temari, la hermana del Kazekage; la princesa de Suna.

Dieciocho años.

Suspiro con pesadez y me alejo de mi lugar de descanso para continuar mi camino hacia la villa oculta entre la Arena.

Mis pasos se van haciendo cada vez más pesados y me cuesta respirar debido a que el viento está moviendo la arena y se me cuela en la nariz, boca e incluso ojos.

Chasqueo la lengua y trato de mantener la calma para llegar lo antes posible.

No me demoro mucho más hasta que diviso las puertas, cada vez más cerca.

\- Por fin...- Suspiro con alivio y me intento adecentar las ropas quitándome restos de arena del chaleco.

Sé que Naruto y los demás ya están allí desde hace rato; pero yo tuve que parar a descansar.

Este viaje iba a ser problemático.

Este cumpleaños iba a ser problemático.  
Recuerdo lo que ella me dijo; recuerdo lo que pasó aquel día.

Yo acababa de cumplir los treinta años y Temari vino con sus hermanos a mi fiesta; no la esperaba allí.

 _Tampoco la esperaba en mi habitación._

Resoplo tratando de disipar los pensamientos que ahora inundan mi cabeza y continúo mi camino; aunque se me hace complicado.

El viento del Norte mueve la arena y noto cómo se mete en mi nariz, boca e incluso ojos; los cuales tengo que frotar constantemente para ver bien.

Durante varios minutos lo paso mal debido al viento; pero por fin pudo ver las puertas de Suna y también siento cómo el fuerte viento se convierte en una ligera brisa templada que, aunque no ayuda a que se quite el calor, al menos refresca.

Inspiro y espiro calmado y trato de adecentar mis ropas retirando restos de arena que han quedado por mi chaleco y cabello.

Pero la tranquilidad desaparece cuando veo quién me espera en las puertas.

-Hola, Shikamaru.— El hermano mayor de Temari, Kankuro, me tiende la mano con un rostro tranquilo.

Le miro extrañado pero se la estrecho; no quiero parecer descortés.

-Hola Kankuro ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunto tratando de sonar amable, no quiero que me malinterprete.

-Mi hermanita me ha pedido que viniera para ver si llegabas.—Sonríe de forma amistosa.

Ojalá nunca se entere de lo que su _hermanita_ y yo...

-Ya veo.— Comento en un susurro y le sigo en su paso.

Nos dirigimos hacia su hogar donde la fiesta ya ha dado comienzo. Seguramente todos mis amigos habrían llegado hace rato; pero yo tuve que parar a descansar unos minutos, la presión de volver a verla estaba matándome.

Y no es como si ahora estuviera mejor; pero al menos me calmé.

-¿Shikamaru?— Me llama Kankuro.

Le miro con una sonrisa finjida y miento diciéndole que estoy algo cansado; por eso mi distracción.

Continuamos el camino hablando de varias cosas. Kankuro es de mi edad y es una persona muy agradable e inteligente con quien conversar; me gusta estar con él y compartir charlas pero, ojalá nunca se entere.

-¡Has venido!— Una voz que me resulta irritante me habla. —Pensábamos que te habrías quedado enterrado entre arena.— Ríe y se aproxima; dejo que me de un abrazo. -Es increíble que la pequeña Temari tenga ya dieciocho años ¿No?- Comenta con entusiasmo; yo suspiro y sonrío con pesadez. -Se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa y fuerte, todo lo que una kunoichi debe tener.— Se dirige a Kankuro, quien infla el pecho lleno de orgullo.

\- La verdad es que sí, Temari es una mujer echa y derecha.— Aún más orgulloso, se queda con Ino charlando sobre cómo ha crecido Temari.

Me quedo callado unos segundos tratando de escuchar la conversación.

Pero no puedo.

Necesito un cigarro.

Me excuso con amabilidad y voy a un árbol seco cercano al lugar.

Inspiro, saco lo malo, me tranquilizo.

Reposo mi cabeza en el tronco y mi mente, de nuevo, empieza a volar.

Tuvo que hacerlo; ella sabía que no podíamos hacer eso... Ella sabía que estaba mal.

Un ataque de ira me inunda por dentro y aprieto tanto el cigarrillo que acabo quemándome.

-Mierda...— Mascullo entre dientes.

Lo tiro al suelo y lo piso con el pie; no hay manera de poder calmarme.

Cierro los ojos y reposo la cabeza orientada hacia el cielo; noto cómo el Sol me da directamente haciendo que mi cuerpo sienta su calor y su olor a constante verano.

Escucho unos pasos de pluma acercarse.

-Hola.— Sé quién es y por eso mismo no me vuelvo, no contesto. -Creí que no vendría, señor Nara.— Sabe que no me gusta que me llame así; pero lo hace. -Me alegra mucho verle.— Escucho cómo se acerca aún más, está a mi lado.

Me niego a abrir los ojos; pero me da lástima.

Puede conmigo.

-¿Qué tal, Temari?— Pregunto de forma casual. -¿Te han dado ya los regalos?— Sacar temas de conversación no es mi fuerte.

-Aún no, cuando venga el pastel...— Comenta algo vergonzosa.

Sonrío y abro los ojos.

No hay nubes en el cielo y noto cómo el Sol me da de pleno; por eso giro la vista antes de que me de directamente.

-Entonces tendré que darte el mío después.— Le comento suponiendo que le haría feliz.

Comienzo a caminar hacia dentro de la casa; lo menos que quiero es quedarme con ella a solas.

-¿Me ha comprado algo?— Corriendo, se pone delante de mí.

Me hace imposible no mirarla.

Sus ojos aguamarina se fijan en mí, su sonrisa esboza todos sus dientes y su cabello está recogido en esas graciosas cuatro coletas que siempre lleva.

Es tan tierna.

-Tendrás que esperar.— Sonrío de forma amistosa y poso una de mis manos sobre su cabeza; revolviéndole el cabello.

Ella se queda estática y mira al suelo.

 _Error_.

-Señor Nara...— Susurra a un volumen que ambos podemos oír.

Aprieto los dientes y retiro mi mano de su cabeza volviéndola a guardar en el pantalón. No sé para qué la saco.

-Temari, no tienes que...— Trato de parar esta conversación porque sé lo que me quiere decir.

-Hoy cumplo diechicho años y usted dijo que...— Escucho cómo traga saliva y aprieta los puños aún sin mirarme.

-Temari, basta.— Mi tono autoritario la asusta y calla.

Me mira con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas y apretando los labios.

Suspiro con pesadez y me adelanto a ella dejándola atrás.

-Vamos dentro, te estarán esperando.— Abro la puerta para dejarle paso.

Al adentrarnos, la fiesta comienza.

Mucha gente de mi aldea estaba invitada, y no era para menos. Este día era muy especial para todos los habitantes de Suna y los amigos más cercanos de la Villa de la Hoja.

La música, la comida y la bebida estaba por doquier.

Bebida... Quizás me apetecía un trago de algo.

Veo a Ino en la barra y me acerco a ella, pero antes de hablar diviso a otra persona a su lado; no quiero molestar.

Noto que alguien me toca la espalda; es Chouji. Sonrío abiertamente y le doy un abrazo, justo quien necesitaba.

Al cabo de unos cuantos chupitos de tequila; escucho cómo el Kazekage nos anuncia que si alguien quiere ofrecerle algún presente a la cumpleañera, se acerque; es la hora del pastel.

Todo el mundo se abalanza para ofrecer sus regalos, felicitaciones, halagos y demás cosas que se suelen hacer en los cumpleaños.

Temari está en el centro de la sala, noto cómo su sonrisa es falsa; sé que no le gusta estar con mucha gente, se agobia.

Suspiro con pesadez pero no puedo evitar reírme al ver cómo me busca con la mirada.

Al toparse con mis ojos, en lugar de sonreírme como pensé que haría; me mira con ojos de súplica.

No puedo evitar reírme más, pero la entiendo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que dieron todos los regalos y partieron el pastel.

Temari fue libre.

Sigo sentado en la barra, pero no quiero más alcohol; sé que no me sentará bien.

Sin embargo, para los demás la fiesta comienza ahora, y yo vuelvo a irme fuera, me siento agobiado con la música tan alta.

Voy de nuevo al árbol donde por la tarde traté de relajarme. Saco un cigarro de mi pechera y lo enciendo.

El atardecer en Suna es verdaderamente hermoso; las dunas del desierto esconden el Sol para dar paso al satélite nocturno que alumbrará de un color blanco toda la aldea.

Suelto el humo con delicadeza y veo cómo se dispersa con el aire; eso sí me tranquiliza.

-Odio cuando mis hermanos permiten que me agobien así...— Habla tras de mí y no puedo evitar sonreír.

En parte sabía que me seguiría hasta aquí.

-Ya te he visto...— Apago el cigarro, no pretendo molestarla con el humo. -¿Te han regalado muchas cosas?— Le pregunto volviéndome a mirarla.

Quizás el punto de alcohol que llevo en el cuerpo me ayuda a estar menos nervioso.

-Sí...— Tuerce los labios y se acaricia uno de sus brazos. -Pero me dijo que usted tenía algo también.— Me mira algo vergonzosa.

Trago saliva, no puede parecerme tan tierna.

No puede apetecerme tanto estar con ella.

Cierro los ojos y muevo la cabeza tratando de calmarme; los abro y meto la mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón.

-Es cierto, toma.— Le ofrezco una pequeña caja cubierta de terciopelo morado. -Feliz cumpleaños.— Le sonrío mientras se la ofrezco y ella aprieta sus labios y junta sus manos.

-¡Gracias!— Exclama con júbilo.

No deja de ser una niña.

Y es por eso, por lo que me siento aún más culpable.

Temari abre la caja despacio y se tapa la boca con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sigue sosteniendo la caja.

-¿Te ayudo?— Me aproximo a ella y la rodeo para ponerme detrás.

Ella se queda quieta con la caja en las manos; yo extiendo uno de mis brazos para sacar el colgante de oro blanco de su estuche y se lo coloco en el cuello. Noto sus poros estremecerse ante el contacto con el frío metal.

-Es precioso...— Delicadamente roza con su índice el pequeño Sol que cuelga a la altura de su escote.

Trago saliva y cierro los ojos.

Quiero apartarme de ella, pero se da la vuelta y me aprisiona contra el árbol y su cuerpo.

-Temari...— Trato de mantener la compostura poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

-Señor Nara, por favor...— Sabe que al final caeré.

Como caí aquella vez.

-Temari, aquello no estuvo bien, apártate.— Ni si quiera yo puedo convencerme de lo que quiero; cómo voy a sonar convincente para ella.

Noto sus pechos apretarse contra el mío; no me supera en altura pero desde el año pasado ha crecido bastante.

-Solo uno... Y le dejo en paz.— Traga saliva y se pone de puntillas para llegar mejor a mí.

Respiro de manera ajetreada, mi corazón se desboca; tengo miedo de que ella lo escuche.

De que sepa lo nervioso que puede ponerme.

-Por favor...— Su tono suplicante me derrite; no sé si lo sabe pero ella sigue insistiendo.

No sé qué debo hacer.

Dejo mis manos caer a cada lado de mi cuerpo; supongo que para sentirme menos culpable.

Cierro los ojos y aún así, puedo notar cómo sonríe victoriosa.

Se acerca, noto su respiración rozar mis labios; trago saliva y antes de poder pensar, me besa.

Sus labios son esponjosos y suaves con un toque a cereza; supongo que por el brillo.

Justo como los recordaba.

Mueve su boca encima de la mía y entrelaza sus brazos detrás de mi nuca.

 _Shikamaru, no._

Pierdo mi poco autocontrol y por inercia, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos.

 _Esto está mal._

Me aparto con delicadeza y entreabro los ojos.

-Ya basta, Temari...— Apoyo mi frente en la suya y me muerdo los labios.

Autocontrol, Shikamaru.

-No, un poco más...— Me pide y cedo.

Mi cuerpo no responde como yo quiero; o más bien como yo quiero creer que quiero.

 _Joder._

Ahora soy yo el que se acerca a su boca con ganas de comérsela; pego su cuerpo al mío aún tomándola de la cintura y ella desliza sus manos hacia mis mejillas, las pasa por mi cabello; me deshace la coleta.

Movemos nuestros labios en un ritmo lento y delicado hasta que el calor empieza a inundar mi cuerpo; un calor que no puedo permitir que me haga llegar a más.

Pero ella me hace llegar a más.

Su lengua me roza el labio inferior y me derrito; su sensualidad hace que todo mi cuerpo vibre.

Abro mi boca y la dejo pasar; dejo que me saboree y que me devore. Noto su saliva recorrer mi boca; noto su respiración y escucho un casi inaudible gemido diciendo mi nombre.

Paro en seco y la aparto.

Ambos tenemos las respiraciones demasiado agitadas como para mediar palabra.

Me muerdo los labios hasta el punto que temo hacerme sangre; ella me mira sonriente y se relame el labio superior.

Me está volviendo loco.

-No deberíamos hacer esto...— Me giro poniéndome de espaldas a ella y apoyo mi frente contra la dura corteza del árbol. -Joder, Temari.— Me doy un suave cabezazo en el tronco.

Ella no dice nada; me giro y noto que su sonrisa se ha desvanecido.

No puedo echarle la culpa, solo es mía.

-Ve dentro, por favor.— Le pido casi en una súplica.

Ella aprieta los dientes y desvía la mirada. Sé que está entre decepcionada y enfadada.

No debería haber permitido esto.

-¿Temari?— Una voz se escucha aproximándose y mi corazón se para. -¿Estás por aquí?— Temari me mira con tristeza y, bajando la mirada, se va con la persona que la está llamado.

Yo suspiro pesadamente y vuelvo a apoyarme en el tronco del árbol.

La Luna ya ha salido, la miro y me quedo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar; y lo peor de todo es que no era la primera vez.

-Estaba con Shikamaru charlando.— La escucho hablar y se me hace un nudo en la garganta cuando escucho como dos personas se aproximan.

-Ya decía yo que no te veía.— Gaara aparece detrás de mí haciendo que me sobresalte; pero en realidad me esperaba a Kankuro, así que de cierta manera me tranquilizo.

-El ambiente de dentro me agobiaba y salí a fumar.— Comento aproximándome a ellos; miro a Temari, ella aparta la mirada.

Me muerdo la mejilla y trato de calmarme ¿Por qué me siento como un imbécil? No podía dejar que la cosa siguiera a más, era mi deber como adulto responsable.

-Si se siente agobiado, puede retirarse señor Nara.— Para mi sorpresa, esas palabras salen de la boca de Temari.

No me mira; sin embargo mis ojos se clavan en ella.

-¿No te importa que me vaya?— Pregunto de forma normal; pero voy con segundas intenciones. Quiero saber si no le importa de verdad.

Mi corazón se desboca cuando vuelve la vista hacia mí y niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces, Shikamaru, puedes retirarte si quieres.— Gaara esboza una sonrisa, pero antes de poder mediar otra palabra; alguien le llama desde el interior.

Se disculpa con sutileza y desaparece dentro de la casa.

-¿A qué viene esto?— Pregunto en un tono enfadado. -Estás jugando conmigo, cría problemática.— Poso una mano en mi frente y suspiro intentando relajar mi enojo.

Ella chista y se cruza de brazos.

-Está claro que no quieres estar aquí...— Bufa y vuelve a acercarse a mí, despacio.

Antes de poder hablarme, veo a Kankuro que se aproxima por detrás de Temari y me separo de ella.

-¡Shikaaaa!— Está ebrio, pongo cara de póquer y niego con la cabeza. -Me ha d-dicho mi hermano q-que te quieres ir...— Se apoya en el árbol y trata de recobrar el aliento; se ve que ha bailado demasiado.

Yo río al ver cómo Temari se cubre el rostro por la vergüenza.

-Bueno, en realidad no dije eso, sólo que...— Antes de poder cruzar más palabras con Kankuro; Temari se adelanta.

-Sí, se quiere ir y le estaba pidiendo que me llevara con él...— Aprovechándose del estado de su hermano; Temari le pide con una tierna sonrisa el poder excusarse ella también.

Abro los ojos de par en par ¿A caso lo tenía planeado o se le ha ocurrido de repente?

Kankuro abraza a Temari y me mira.

-Está bien pequeña.— Le da un beso en la frente y se dirige a mí. -Cer-cerciórate de que duerme bien, confío en ti, Nara.— Acto seguido, deshace el abrazo y se dirige dentro de nuevo.

Temari se gira y sonríe abiertamente.

Yo no quepo en mi asombro; mi respiración se ha parado y por muchas señales que le envío a mi cerebro para que reaccione; hace caso omiso.

 _Mierda_.

Toma mi mano, el contacto me desvela pero me doy cuenta de que estamos a medio camino del hostal donde suelo hospedarme ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Chasqueo la lengua, ni si quiera me he dado cuenta por estar pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Al llegar a la puerta, me mira y se muerde el labio inferior; está nerviosa.

No sé qué debo hacer, no sé cómo debo actuar; no sé qué me pide mi cuerpo.

Cierro los ojos, inspiro y suelto el aire tratando de calmarme, Temari se acerca a mí y vuelve a tomarme de la mano; supongo que nota mi nerviosismo. La miro con ternura y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa y te vayas a tu habitación.— Ella abre los ojos de par en par y acto seguido niega con la cabeza.

-Sé que no quiere hacer nada...— Calla por un segundo. -Pero déjeme dormir aquí.— Me mira con los ojos brillantes; esos orbes aguamarina en los que me pierdo siempre que los veo.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

Trago saliva y, después de unos segundos de mucho meditarlo, suspiro y acepto.

-Pero yo dormiré en el sofá.— Me cruzo de brazos tratando de parecer más convincente; ella asiente alegre.

Al subir a la habitación, me dirijo al cuarto de aseo para cambiarme al pijama y desde fuera escucho cómo Temari abre mi maleta.

-¿Qué haces...?— Cuando abro la puerta, la imagen que veo me hace cerrar los ojos y apretar las manos en puños; tanto que me duelen.

No tenía pijama aquí, claro estaba y la muy cría no tenía otra opción que coger una de mis camisetas y ponérsela.

-No me has pedido permiso.— Me rasco las sienes y me voy al sofá que queda en el otro lado de la habitación a tumbarme.

-Supuse que no le importaría.— Me habla lento y escucho cómo se sienta en la cama.

No quiero mirar.

Pero miro.

Y lo peor es que me gusta lo que veo.

Se ha soltado el cabello y lleva una camiseta negra de cuello vuelto que le queda mucho más arriba de las rodillas; está sentada con las piernas cruzadas y se balancea en la cama.

Al sentarme en el sofá; ella tuerce los labios.

-No pienso dormir contigo, Temari.— Frunzo el ceño y me recuesto boca arriba en el sofá.

Escucho cómo se tira en la cama y un sonido de resignación.

Me quedo mirando las losas del techo, las cuento intentando distraerme; pero es misión imposible.

Quizás han pasado unas horas; no sé cuánto tiempo porque he perdido la noción de todo.

No logro dormirme pero creo que, por su respiración tranquila, ella sí.

Suspiro.

-Debería ver cómo está...— Resignado y, tratando de convencerme de que sólo quiero ver si está durmiendo bien; me levanto y me acerco a la cama.

Trago saliva y me muerdo el nudillo de mi dedo índice.

 _Maldita cría._

Al no estar arropada, puedo ver cómo la camiseta se le ha subido hasta tal punto que aprecio el blanco de sus braguitas. Aprieto los dientes con fuerza y mantengo la calma.

-Señor Nara...— Se despierta, estoy perdido.

Me mira tras haberse estirado un poco, cosa que me hizo poder ver la plenitud de su ropa interior.

 _Joder, Temari... Tienes dieciocho años._

Me toma la mano, creo que estoy a su merced porque no respondo; sé que en el fondo quiero que esto pase.

Me siento de rodillas en la cama y ella gira su cuerpo para quedarse tumbada mirándome.

-¿Puede tumbarse aquí un rato? Solo un rato.— Recalca.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, cojo aire, lo suelto lentamente y me tumbo con ella. Su cabeza se desliza hasta mi pecho y puedo oler cómo su cabello desprende un agradable olor a arena, sol y verano.

-Señor Nara...— Me habla susurrando y noto su nerviosismo.

Mi corazón comienza a palpitar más deprisa y es imposible que no lo note; está tumbada justo ahí.

-¿Qué pasa, Temari?— Pregunto en el mismo tono de voz, apretando las sábanas con amabas manos; aguantándome las ganas de acariciar su espalda.

-Usted me dijo que no sabía lo que quería...- Su voz suena casi quebrada; pero noto como coge aire y sigue hablando. -Pero desde que le conocí sé lo que quiero.— Se levanta de mi pecho y sin previo aviso se desliza encima de mí, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de mi cadera. -Quiero que me haga el amor.— Aprieta mi camiseta con ambas manos y las mías, por inercia, se mueven hasta su cintura tratando de quitármela de encima.

Tengo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

 _No puedo; no puede apetecerme._

-Quítate de encima, por favor.— Le pido casi suplicante, no sé de qué puedo ser capaz.

-No.— Su voz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, suena firme y seria. -Sé que quieres lo mismo que yo.- Me tutea y me quedo sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuándo me tuteas?— La miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-Desde que eres un imbécil.— Me da un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho; pero me duele.

Estoy anonadado; es la primera vez que me habla así.

-No soy imbécil, soy responsable Temari.- La aparto de encima y ella se queda sentada a un lado. -Ni si quiera deberías estar aquí.— Me siento en la cama y apoyo mi cuerpo en el respaldo de ésta; suspiro pero la vuelvo a notar encima.

Me mira con el rostro de enfado; pero antes de poder reprocharle, me besa.

Toma mis mejillas con sus manos y comienza a besarme; su lengua intrusa se introduce en mi boca y yo, como débil que soy ante ella, la dejo pasar.

 _Bandera blanca._

Y pierdo todo control cuando sus caderas empiezan a moverse encima de mí, haciendo que mi intimidad se despierte.

-¿Ves como quiere, señor Nara?— Me susurra y acto seguido me muerde el labio inferior para mover su cuerpo de forma más serpenteante.

-Temari...— Gruño su nombre y perdiendo el total control de mí; devoro su boca.

Ella gime y me gusta.

Quiero más de esto, pero no así.

Paro el beso de forma suave, no quiero que se moleste, pero si esto va a suceder, debe ser a mi manera.

Su rostro muestra confusión, yo carraspeo y la siento a mi lado.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vamos a hacer?— Le pregunto mirándola de reojo.

-¡Claro que sí!— Se arrodilla en la cama y sus ojos muestran firmeza.

Suspiro y paso una mano por mi frente.

-Qué problemático...— Mascullo y vuelvo a girar mi vista hacia ella.

Está nerviosa, lo noto por su adorable manera de mostrarlo al jugar con la camiseta.

Esa camiseta que le queda mejor a ella que a mí.

Sigo dándole vueltas, mi cerebro no cesa en su empeño de dejar de pensar que esto quizás es una buena idea; porque no lo es.

Miro al techo y aprieto los ojos.

-El año pasado...— La miro con los ojos bien abiertos

¿De verdad quería empezar esta conversación? Esta que yo había estado evitando.

Me mira por encima del flequillo, como pidiéndome permiso para continuar; yo me giro hacia ella y presto atención.

-Dijo que yo era menor, que no estaba bien lo que íbamos a hacer...— Habla despacio y sin dejar de mirarme; como si inspeccionara cada una de mis reacciones.

Trago saliva y asiento; era verdad que dije eso.

-Pero, ya soy mayor de edad y sé lo que quiero...— Me acaricia la mano despacio, como con miedo.

No puedo evitar torcer mi boca en una sonrisa y mi mano, casi inconsciente, acaricia su mejilla; ella cierra los ojos y siente el tacto.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos; ella ha vuelto a recostarse en mi pecho y ahora no me aguanto las ganas de acariciar su espalda.

Es como una muñeca.

Noto cómo hace círculos con su dedo índice en mi abdomen y al poco rato, ladea la cabeza para mirarme.

-Cuando soplé las velas, pedí un deseo...— Me habla susurrando, yo sonrío.

-Espero que se cumpla.— Le doy un pequeño beso en la frente, ella cierra los ojos.

No deja de mirarme y caigo en la cuenta de qué deseo era.

Se me escapa una pequeña expresión de asombro y no puedo evitar carraspear y cerrar los ojos.

-Tanto quieres que sea yo...— Susurro más para mí que para ella, pero al parecer he despertado sus sentidos.

Se pone de rodillas encima de la cama de nuevo y asiente firmemente.

Me quedo mirándola varios segundos y me incorporo.

Durante todo este tiempo; desde que la conozco, he deseado que ojalá tuviera unos años más; ojalá no temiera al qué dirán, ojalá pudiera expresar lo que siento sin miedo.

Ojalá ahora fuera menos cobarde.

Desde que me besó aquel día, en mi cumpleaños y yo lo permití; no he parado de darle vueltas.

Me ha quitado el sueño, el hambre y las ganas de estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Todo por aquel beso.

Vuelvo a la realidad; Temari está impaciente, quiere una respuesta y yo, cansado de hacerme el fuerte, cedo.

-Se hará como yo diga.— Mi tono autoritario y al parecer, más rudo de lo que pretendía, hace que ella abra los ojos de par en par.

Incrédula, veo cómo traga saliva y sonriente, asiente con fervor.

Le hago una seña para que se tumbe en la cama, ella hace caso.

Me pongo a su lado y comienzo a besar su mejilla, ella se estremece y jadea ante el contacto físico.

Sonrío.

Paso una de mis manos por su otra mejilla y la acaricio con suavidad; ella me roza la mano con las yemas de los dedos, supongo que siente miedo por si me retracto sobre mi decisión de hacerla mía esta noche.

Pero ya no tengo vuelta atrás; es imposible.

Tuerce su rostro para mirarme; sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas me hacen palpitar y vibrar.

No puedo.

Devoro su boca con codicia, _es mía_.

Sus manos pasan a acariciar mis mejillas y, sin avisarme ni esperar a que yo le diera algún tipo de permiso, se sienta de nuevo encima de mí.

No la aparto, esta vez dejo que mueva su delicado cuerpo encima del mío, dejo que note el contacto de su intimidad con la mía; la cual despierta al instante.

Deshacemos el beso y Temari posa ambas manos en mi pecho, la escucho jadear con la respiración agitada.

Es tan sensual.

Pongo mis manos en sus caderas y muevo mi cintura para que nuestras intimidades tengan un roce más directo.

-S-señor Nara...— Entre jadeos, escucho mi apellido salir entre sus labios, con voz temblorosa.

Mi cerebro desconecta y mi vista se nubla.

No me gusta que me llame así; _me encanta_.

Me incorporo y la tumbo en la cama poniéndome encima con cuidado, no quiero hacerle daño.

Mi boca se dirige a su cuello, lo devora, lo lame, siente cada poro de su piel blanca.

Sus manos se entrelazan detrás de mi cabeza y sus piernas me aprisionan haciendo que ella misma se de cuenta de lo que eso supone, se le escapa una expresión de asombro y no puedo evitar soltar una risa.

Esto era lo que ella quería a fin de cuentas.

Me siento sobre mis rodillas enfrente de ella y acaricio sus muslos, tomo sus caderas y las levanto, ella sigue el movimiento y me ayuda.

Sus ojos se abren a más no poder cuando ve mis intenciones, pero no reacciona de manera nerviosa; la veo muy tranquila.

Le sonrío de lado y ella se muerde el labio inferior.

Deslizo sus braguitas con extrema lentitud y me las quedo en la mano.

Las miro; tienen una graciosa cereza en el centro de estas siendo de color blanco.

-¿Qué haces?— Frunce el ceño y me habla con un gracioso falso enfado.

Río, es tan adorable.

Las dejo a un lado de la cama y vuelvo mi vista a ella; ha cerrado las piernas.

Tuerzo los labios y pongo con delicadeza mis manos en sus rodillas para separarlas; ella me deja.

Mi boca segrega saliva, demasiada.

La imagen que tengo delante hace que me de hambre.

 _Hambre de ella._

Su intimidad está totalmente depilada, me muerdo el labio inferior fuerte, me contengo.

Y duele; duele tener encerrado mi palpitante miembro delante de tan hermoso regalo.

Gruño por lo bajo y ella me mira nerviosa.

No decimos nada.

-Siempre puedes decirme que me detenga.— Hablo despacio, no pretendo romper la agradable sensación que inunda la habitación al estar toda en silencio.

Ella niega con la cabeza, no dice nada.

Inspiro aire para tratar de calmarme. ¿En serio lo voy a hacer? Me relamo los labios y la miro por encima de los cabellos desaliñados que quedan encima de mis ojos; ella me devuelve la mirada y, entre las sombras, puedo percibir una pequeña sonrisa.

Saco el aire de mi cuerpo mientras voy recostándome en la cama. Tomo sus muslos con delicadeza mientras rozo con la punta de mi nariz su monte de Venus.

Escucho su risa; le hace cosillas mi perilla.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan adorable? Iré al infierno por esto.

Sin apartar la vista de ella, saco mi lengua para dar una suave lamida por toda la longitud de su intimidad y noto su piel erizarse entre mis manos; sus labios sueltan un sonoro gemido que me hace vibrar.

Necesito más.

Su expresión no puede hacérseme más sensual. El sonrojo de sus mejillas, su pelo suelto y desperdigado por el colchón.

Cierro los ojos; quiero notar su sabor.

Mi lengua vuelve a hacer el recorrido en vertical para acabar en la zona más sensible de su intimidad; la muevo en círculos sobre ese pequeño botón rosado que la corona y vuelvo a escuchar un gemido.

Mi erección se hace cada vez más notoria y tengo que dejar el amarre de sus muslos para deslizar una de mis manos a mi pantalón; me desabrocho la cremallera y bajo un poco el pantalón junto con el bóxer.

Sigo pensándolo; iré al infierno.

Me masturbo mientras sigo haciéndole sexo oral; y vuelvo a escuchar su dulce voz jadeando en susurros.

Deslizo la mano que aún amarraba el muslo y, apartando mi rostro de su zona intima, agarro el clítoris con mi dedo pulgar e índice; lo aprieto.

Y gime.

Y me gusta.

Jadeo sólo por verla tener placer gracias a mí.

Muevo la mano que está en mi erección más deprisa y trago saliva; la noto pesada y difícil de tragar.

Sigue gimiendo y se levanta la camiseta para que pueda verla al completo; no lleva sujetador.

Eso me hace obligarme a parar de masturbarme, no quiero que esto sea tan corto.

Sin embargo, esa visión de sus pechos perfectamente simétricos hace que quiera introducir uno de mis dedos en su interior.

Y lo hago.

Retuerce su pequeño cuerpo y agarra las sábanas con ambas manos abriendo los ojos de par en par, mirándome.

¿Cómo debe sentirse?

Muevo el índice no más rápido, pero sí mas profundo.

Hace que tenga ganas de hacerle el amor.

 _Lejos de ser un deseo, hace que sea una necesidad._

Noto la humedad de su intimidad mojar mi dígito, está muy mojada y tengo que morderme el labio para evitar hacerme uno con ella ya.

Saco el dedo y lo miro, sonrío.

-Parece que sí que sabes lo que quieres.— Susurro mientras vuelvo a ponerme encima de ella.

-Claro que lo sé...— Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa.

Cierro los ojos y le devuelvo el beso, lento; suave; calmado. No hay prisa.

Una de mis manos agarra con fuerza su pecho izquierdo; no aguanto más sin notar el suave tacto de esa zona.

Rozo su pezón y ella gime entre mis labios; va a volverme loco.

Me aparto una milésima de segundo para quitarme mis prendas, me estorban. Ella me mira sonriente mordiéndose su dedo índice.

Quiere volverme loco, lo está consiguiendo.

Antes de tirar el pantalón por ahí, saco de mi cartera un preservativo; no quiero tener sustos.

Ella se levanta de la cama, sentándose en el borde y me lo quita. La miro extrañado.

Rompe el plástico, lo tira y saca el condón.

Trago saliva y me acerco a ella.

-He estado... Practicando para esto.— Ella también traga saliva.

Río, recuerdo me lo confesó aquel día; practicaba con condones que robaba a su hermano mayor para ponérselos a algunas frutas.

Acaricio su cabello y paso la mano a su mejilla; me mira con el preservativo en las manos y sonríe.

Noto sus manos rozar mi erección, estoy a nada de explotar y más cuando, al ponérmelo comienza a masajearme con intenciones de seguir lo que yo estaba haciendo mientras devoraba su intimidad.

Suelto un gemido y la miro con los ojos entreabiertos.

 _No duraré absolutamente nada si sigues masturbándome así, Temari..._

Tomo, con delicadeza, sus manos y la obligo a que pare.

-Deja que disfrute un poco de otras cosas.— Le susurro mientras la comienzo a tumbar en la cama.

Temari se muerde el labio inferior y asiente deslizándose hacia atrás, dejando que me ponga encima de ella.

Entrelaza sus piernas en mis caderas y hace que mi miembro, ahora al desnudo, roce su intimidad de una manera que incita a caer en la tentación.

Separa su rostro del mío y comienza a restregar su clítoris sobre mi intimidad; noto los fluidos que salen de su interior, noto lo mojada que está.

Lo preparada que está para mí.

Gruño y me siento sobre mis rodillas; esta problemática mujer estaba sacando mi lado más ¿Animal?

Tomo mi miembro y lo posiciono entre sus labios inferiores, ella se tapa la boca y no aparta la vista de mí.

Trago saliva; sigo notándola pesada.

Es de la excitación.

Restriego mi erección durante unos segundos antes de penetrar suavemente hasta meter la punta.

Sus ojos se abren a más no poder, deja de taparse la boca y se apoya sobre sus codos.

-Quiero verlo...— Me pide, sus ojos ahora no se apartan de nuestras intimidades.

-¿Qué quieres ver?— Pregunto algo confuso.

Trato de mantener la calma; me está costando horrores no meterla de golpe.

-Quiero ver cómo entra...— Susurra de una manera sensual; demasiado sensual.

Gruño.

Si sigue diciendo esas cosas, todo esto será demasiado corto.

Intentando mantener una respiración tranquila y pausada, introduzco un poco más mi erección sin apartar mi vista de su rostro; me fascinan todas y cada una de sus expresiones, de las caras que pone, de ver cómo sus ojos se abren de par en par y vuelven a entrecerrarse cuando sus paredes se acostumbran a mi tamaño.

Hace un pequeño quejido cuando la intimidad entra casi a la mitad.

Supongo que debe doler.

Tuerzo los labios y me recuesto sobre ella; la abrazo.

Un suave empujón más, y la meto por completo.

Sus ojos se abren y aprieta las uñas en mi espalda; dejo que haga lo que quiera.

Le doy pequeños y dulces besos por toda su cara; su mejilla, su frente, su nariz, sus labios.

Quiero preguntar si está bien, si quiere que paremos; pero su lengua entrar en mi boca me deja claro que nada de eso va a pasar esta noche.

-Sigue...— Susurra en mi boca y yo ordeno.

Muevo mi cadera hacia atrás sacando casi por completo mi erección y vuelvo a moverme hacia delante; haciéndola gemir.

Arquea su espalda dejándome a la vista sus preciosos pechos y no puedo resistirme; agacho la cabeza para tener mejor acceso y uno de ellos desaparece en mi boca. Lo succiono y con la lengua hago círculos en el pezón.

Ella gime más; yo siento que voy a correrme en cualquier momento.

Me separo de ella y tomo su mentón; quiero que me mire.

Incremento el ritmo y ella se muerde los labios; se los relame y me pide más.

Yo jadeo y continúo mi vaivén entre sus piernas, moviendo mis caderas a un ritmo constante que se va endureciendo.

Y voy más deprisa; más salvaje.

Me siento sobre mis rodillas y agarro con fuerza su cintura para que las embestidas sean más rudas; no pretendo ser gentil, ella me pide a gritos que no lo sea.

Sus gemidos inundan el cuarto junto con mis acallados gruñidos; no quiero perderme ni una sola nota de tan dulce melodía.

Los fluidos de su interior hacen que mi erección deslice mucho mejor, noto que está llegando al éxtasis y si ella llega; yo no tardaré.

Me agarra los antebrazos y sus piernas quedan a cada lado de mi cuerpo, se abre más para mí. Tengo que aguantar la respiración.

-Voy a...— Aprieta los dientes y arquea la espalda hacia atrás.

Siento que estoy a punto de llegar.

Continúo penetrándola aún más fuerte; aún más rudo.

Sigo jadeando, sigue gimiendo.

Sus ojos aguamarina desaparecen entre sus párpados y los pone en blanco; mis antebrazos se resienten de dolor al notar cómo sus uñas se clavan, pero todo eso importa tan poco ahora.

Me recuesto sobre ella y la beso mientras noto cómo esa grandiosa electricidad recorre mi cuerpo.

Doy gracias por llevar el condón; salir de ella ahora mismo sería una maldición.

El vaivén se vuelve más lento pero más rudo mientras mi esencia se derrama el la bolsita que la protege y noto cómo sus uñas dejan de apretarme.

Ha llegado.

He llegado.

Le doy un suave beso y me quedo mirándola durante unos segundos; sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada me traen de nuevo a la realidad.

Salgo de ella con delicadeza y me quito el condón; lo enrollo y lo dejo en la mesita de noche.

Temari se queda tendida en la cama mirando el techo; yo intento volver a recuperar el aliento mientras me tumbo a su lado y nos tapo con la sábana color blanco roto de la cama.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Temari...— Me quedo mirándola, ella me sonríe.

No recuerdo nada más.

La luz de la mañana me despierta, el Sol me da de lleno en la cara y escucho alguien aporrear la puerta de la habitación donde estoy.

-¡Buenos días! Vengo a por Temari.— Mi corazón se para por un segundo y me siento de golpe en la cama.

Sigo desnudo y la persona a la que están buscando; la chica de dieciocho años a la que la noche anterior le hice el amor, sigue en iguales condiciones a mí, tumbada plácidamente a mi lado.

Y creía que era yo el que tenía el sueño profundo.

-¡Voy!— Como si fuera un rayo, busco toda la ropa de Temari; me pongo el pantalón y la despierto. -Vístete, corre, es tu hermano.— Con los nervios a flor de piel, la zarandeo para que despierte.

-Vale...— Se acomoda en la cama y se despereza.

Se quita mi camiseta y se pone toda su ropa con una pasimonía que me pone nervioso.

La primera vez en mi vida que no puedo estarme quieto.

Me visto, me hago la coleta y cojo mis maletas; también es hora de irme a Konoha.

Me dirijo a la puerta pero, antes de poder abrirla noto dos manos rodearme por la cintura; me doy la vuelta.

-Temari...— Suelto las maletas al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo y me dejo hechizar por sus ojos, atrayéndome a ella para besarme.

Kankuro vuelve a tocar la puerta pero esta vez no puedo responder; mis labios están demasiado ocupados.

Deshacemos el beso y, como si nada hubiera pasado; abrimos la puerta.

Temari insiste en despedirse de mí en las puertas de Konoha, así que ella y Kankuro me acompañan.

Al llegar, le doy la mano al hermano menor y se la tiendo también a ella.

-Me ha encantado su regalo de cumpleaños, Señor Nara.— Me sonríe con falsa inocencia; ambos sabemos a lo que se refiere.

Carraspeo.

Es demasiado atrevida estando su hermano delante; el cual podría destrozarme en cuestión de segundos.

-Me alegro.— Mascullo entre dientes tratando de evitar más conversación de ese estilo.

Me rasco la cabeza y les miro.

-Supongo que ya nos veremos.— Me despido con la mano y sonrío.

-Seguro que sí... Pronto.— Me devuelve la sonrisa y se me inunda el corazón de una sensación cálida.

Camino de espaldas para mirarla; Kankuro se aleja pero ella sigue ahí; mirándome.

Me sonríe y le sonrío.

Siento una extraña sensación en el estómago y, al cerrarse las puertas de Suna, me quedo parado.

Miro al cielo; pienso en si lo que hemos hecho está bien.

Cierro los ojos y saco un cigarro; se me hará duro no volver a verla hasta dentro de, quizás, meses.

Pero ahora sé que cuando nos veamos, todo será mucho más... Divertido.

* * *

 _Sí Shikamaru, va a ser muy divertido si Kankuro se entera de que te estás follando a su hermana pequeña... ¡Jajajaja!_

 _Hey, espero que os haya gustado este -notan- pequeño OneShot._

 _Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han llegado a leer hasta aquí, porque entonces se nota que las notas de los autores te importan y créeme cuando te digo que eso nos hace muy felices._

 _Así que, si has leído esto ¿Me mandas un glowbesito? Jijijii :3_

 _Mañana actualización de "Sabor a coincidencia y café" y quizás algún doujinshi traducido... Ya veremos._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate para todos!_


	2. Una parte de mi vida

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Espero que no os hayáis desesperado esperando el siguiente capítulo que prometí hace tantísimo... Resulta que el proyecto de fin de curso me está ocupando más tiempo del que pensaba y me jode, me jode mucho porque yo quiero terminar y poder respirar tranquila._

 _Pero ya queda menos ¡Vamos Glow!_

 **Nota de la autora:** _Bien, dejando a un lado mis dramas... Esta historia va a ser un pelín diferente a las que suelo hacer, porque por primera vez en la historia de mis fics, voy a tener una trama enrevesada y... Bueno, tengo que decir que mi adorada_ **Kyrie HawkTem** _me ha inspirado a que haga una historia así. ¿Habéis leído su fic "En espera de las nubes blancas"? Porque es impresionante, de verdad._

 _Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla._

 _¡Y dentro de poco el siguiente capítulo de "Sabor a coincidencia y café"! Si no lo habéis leído, debo deciros que el capítulo porni ya se subió ;) asjhdsdfas, sé que sois unos cochinotxs como shó._

 _Por eso estáis aquí, jojojo._

 _Sin más que añadir,_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Dieciocho**

 **Capítulo II**

 _Una parte de mi vida_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

 **M** iro por la ventana acostumbrando mis pupilas a la luz de la mañana; paso una mano por mis ojos y los froto con suavidad hasta que mis pupilas se dilatan para acomodarse al Sol.

Aunque dura poco.

Unas nubes esponjosas, blancas y realmente grandes tapan el brillo del astro diurno haciendo que tenga que cerrar los ojos de nuevo para acostumbrarme a la claridad del día. Gruño y vuelvo a abrirlos.

Mucho mejor.

Me levanto de la cama con algo de parsimonia, hoy iba a ser otro día en el trabajo lleno de papeles, firmas por aquí y por allá y burdos intentos de que Naruto no se quede dormido.

Y café, mucho café.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina y preparo un rápido desayuno; me adecento en el cuarto de aseo y salgo por la puerta encontrándome a la única persona que está de buen humor todas las mañanas.

-¡Shikamaru, buenos días!— Ino se acerca a mí sonriente y me da dos palmadas en la espalda. -Voy a la floristería, hoy me han encargado un montón de pedidos.— Comienza a contarme sus cosas mientras yo trato de escucharla sin cerrar los ojos demasiado tiempo.

No comprendo cómo puede ser tan activa.

Suspiro y crujo mi cuello; se me queda mirando.

-No hagas eso, es asqueroso.— Me da un suave capón en la cabeza y se cruza de brazos.

Tuerzo los labios y pongo los ojos en blanco; me fastidia que se comporte como mi hermana mayor.

De repente, su semblante cambia a uno más alegre.

-¡Choji!— Saluda efusivamente con la mano y el nombrado se acerca. -¿Qué haces tan temprano despierto? ¿Alguna misión?— Pregunta Ino curiosa.

Yo le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y meto las manos en mis bolsillos; noto un pañuelo.

Debo tirarlo más tarde.

-Sí... Karui me ha enviado a comprar algunas cosas.— Ríe algo avergonzado y se rasca la nuca.

-Ya veo, yo también suelo enviar a Sai a comprar.— Ino asiente firmemente poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Yo sonrío, tanto Karui como Ino tienen que ser unas mujeres bastante problemáticas.

Sin embargo, me sacan de mis pensamientos.

-¿Y tú cuando pretendes buscar una mujer, Shikamaru?— Me pregunta Ino y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. -¡No te ahogues!— Me da unos golpecitos en la espalda y recobro la compostura.

Choji se ríe de mí; yo frunzo el ceño y carraspeo.

-No está en mis planes de momento...— Miro al suelo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Miento si digo que esa pregunta no me hace pensar en una mujer en concreto.

Más que mujer; _chica_ porque no supera los dieciocho años.

Me muerdo la lengua y cierro los ojos con fuerza; no puedo evitar acordarme de lo que pasó hace más de un mes ya... Pero es como si hubiera pasado hace nada; todavía no me lo quito de la cabeza al dormir.

Ino y Choji comienzan a hablar de otros temas de conversación, seguro que han notado que no me apetecía hablar de esas cosas. Tuerzo los labios y me rasco la nuca; no es mi intención hacerles sentir mal.

Pero ese tema es... _Problemático_.

Poso mis manos en sus espaldas y me ausento de ellos alegando que llego tarde al trabajo; me despiden con una sonrisa y me retiro a la oficina.

No tardo en llegar.

O sí, pierdo la noción del tiempo pensando en lo que pasó aquella noche.

En que quizás no debería haber hecho nada.

En que consentí que ocurriera, pero... Ella lo quería tanto, era tan insistente.

Trago saliva al pensar que quizás eso era todo lo que necesitaba de mí, solo quería que pasara una noche con ella y pretendía olvidarme al día siguiente.

Aprieto la mandíbula y arrugo uno de los papeles que estoy firmando entre mis manos.

-Mierda...— Doy un suave golpe en la mesa. -Ahora tengo que repetirlo.— Suspiro y estiro el papel para dejarlo legible; agarro un papel en blanco y lo repito.

Disperso todo pensamiento referente a ella.

Tocan a la puerta.

-Uh... ¿Adelante?— Me extraño mucho de que me llamen tan temprano en la mañana.

-Nara, tenemos que ir a la oficina del Hokage, es urgente.— Era Sakura y su semblante parecía serio.

Mi rostro muestra una tremenda confusión, pero sin hacer preguntas, me levanto y la sigo.

Antes de entrar, tocamos a la puerta; nos dan paso y nos reunimos con las personas que hay dentro.

-Sakura, Shikamaru, en unos minutos llegarán visitantes de...— Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera acabar la frase, se escuchan tres golpes en la puerta.

-En unos minutos nada, ya estamos aquí.— Kankuro aparece abriendo la puerta sin esperar que nadie le diera paso. -¿Cómo estáis?— Su sonrisa es extraña, como si quisiera aparentar que está alegre pero... no.

Tuerzo los labios y antes de ofrecerle la mano en modo de saludo, de su espalda aparece a quien menos quería ver; o eso intento decirme a mí mismo.

-Hola, Señor Nara.— Se muerde el labio inferior y noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Me quedo estático.

-¡Temari!— Sakura va directa hacia ella y le da un abrazo. -Estás incluso más guapa que en tu cumpleaños.— Le da un abrazo y Temari, con poca gana, lo corresponde.

No sé porqué todo el mundo la trata como si fuera una niña; le molesta.

Lo sé.

La conozco.

Me rasco las sienes y trato de mantener el control.

Naruto se aproxima hacia nosotros y ofrece asiento a los visitantes.

Después de que el Hokage les sirviera un poco de agua y recobraran el aliento; Kankuro habla.

-Suna corre peligro.— Deja el vaso encima de la mesa y se cruza de brazos apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Temari asiente y su rostro se muestra neutro; yo no puedo evitar asustarme.

Naruto vuelve a su mesa y anota todo lo que Kankuro dice; Sakura y yo nos miramos.

-Hace algunas semanas se encontraron cadáveres de ganado por las afueras de la villa; pensamos que era una epidemia.— Kankuro cierra los ojos.

-Pero después encontramos cadáveres humanos.— Comenta Temari apretando sus manos en puños.

Los tres de Konoha abrimos los ojos de par en par y miles de dudas asaltan la mi mente.

Quiero preguntarle a Temari si ella está bien, si le pasó algo, si ha sufrido algún daño.

Pero aprieto con fuerza la mandíbula y me callo escuchando el resto de la historia.

Kankuro toma la mano de su hermana; quien ha cerrado los ojos. Debe ser duro tener tan corta edad y ver ese tipo de cosas.

Me entristezco; quiero consolarla.

-Todos tienen algo en común, eso es lo más sospechoso.— Kankuro respira hondo y mira a Naruto con firmeza; este traga saliva y para de escribir. -Les quitan los ojos.— Lo dice despacio y a cada palabra mi corazón se paraba más y más hasta que noto cómo la sangre se despide de mi cerebro.

-¿¡Cómo!?— Sakura se echa las manos a la cabeza y con una expresión de horror se pone al lado de Naruto mirando a Kankuro de frente. -¡Para eso se necesita material quirúrgico! No es tan fácil separar el ojo de su... cuenca.— Niega con la cabeza estupefacta y cierra los ojos; se da la vuelta y abre la ventana.

Yo también estoy empezando a encontrarme mal.

Naruto se levanta y acaricia la espalda de Sakura tratando de calmarla.

-Uchiha, hemos traído un cuerpo... Para que lo examines.— Kankuro se levanta y se pone a su lado.

Sakura le mira horrorizada; mira a Naruto y éste le asiente con firmeza.

-Está bien... Lo examinaré para ver qué clase de animal ha hecho eso.— Pasa las manos por su cara, frotándola y mira a Kankuro. -Vamos.— Ambos se dirigen fuera de la oficina.

-Oh, Temari ¿Vienes?— Pregunta su hermano mayor asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

Esta titubea, me mira y vuelve a mirar a su hermano.

-S-sí...— Hace una pequeña reverencia hacia mí y Naruto y se va.

Suspiro.

El lago de emociones que estoy sintiendo no es ni por asomo como pensé que empezaría mi mañana.

Me siento en una de las sillas enfrente de la mesa del Hokage y miro a Naruto.

-¿Crees que podrá hacer algo?— Pongo una pierna encima de la otra y tuerzo los labios.

-Es nuestra mejor médica... Si ella no puede, no creo que nadie en todo el mundo ninja pueda.— Naruto se sienta en su sillón observando las anotaciones que ha apuntado sobre lo que Kankuro explicó.

Nos miramos con un ápice de preocupación y pocos minutos después me levanto para dirigirme hacia mis asuntos.

-Necesito un maldito cigarro.— Cierro la puerta de mi estancia y después de coger un cigarrillo y el encendedor de mi difunto maestro Asuma, voy a la ventana.

Olvido los problemas durante la longitud del cigarro. Cierro los ojos y expulso el humo por la ventana.

Vuelven a tocar a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?— Pregunto algo nervioso apagando el cigarro.

Está prohibido fumar dentro del edificio y si es Naruto no me diría nada; de quien tengo miedo es de Sakura.

Corriendo, me dirijo hacia mi asiento pretendiendo que estoy haciendo algo.

La puerta se abre.

-Hola, Señor Nara.— Aparece Temari y se queda esperando a que le diga algo.

Parpadeo varias veces y le hago una seña para que pase.

-¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunto algo asustado; espero que no haya pasado nada grave con todo ese asunto de los cuerpos, y los ojos, y las cuencas.

Hago una mueca de asco y cierro los ojos tratando de no recordarlo.

-Pregunté a mi hermano si podía excusarme, no quería estar en el hospital.— Aparta la mirada de mí y se aproxima a la mesa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Trago saliva e intento relajarme.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?— Miro hacia un punto fijo y aprieto los labios.

Esa pregunta me ha hecho imaginarme cosas que no deberían pasar por mi mente en este momento.

 _Joder, Shikamaru piensa antes de hablar._

Ella se ríe y muerde su labio inferior.

Dejo los documentos a un lado y la miro con una sonrisa algo falsa; estoy más nervioso que contento porque ella esté aquí; sin embargo, Temari está tan tranquila _¿Qué pensará?_

Y al parecer está pensando en lo mismo que yo: _Nada_. Nos quedamos lo que parecen varios minutos sin mediar palabra.

Yo me apoyo en el respaldo de mi silla, cruzo las piernas, carraspeo.

Ella se toca el pelo, se acomoda la ropa, aparta la mirada de mí cuando me cruzo con ella.

-Le he echado de menos... ¿Y usted?— Me mira por encima del flequillo y pongo todos mis esfuerzos en no derretirme.

Sonrío y me muerdo la mejilla; quiero decirle exactamente lo mismo.

Pero soy demasiado idiota y cobarde para hacerlo. Me limito a suspirar y recostarme de nuevo en el respaldo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el techo.

Cuando vuelvo a bajar la vista la veo enfrente de mí haciendo que _ipso-facto_ me incorpore y a la vez sobresalte por tenerla tan cerca.

Puedo notar su aroma a arena, a verano; lo cual, sin querer, me lleva a aquel día, a aquella noche.

Posa sus manos en cada mejilla mía y se acerca; me quiere besar. Cierra sus ojos y se queda quieta.

Parpadeo varias veces y supongo que está esperando a que yo de el paso.

Y lo doy.

La tomo de la cintura para que se acerque a mí un poco más y fundo mis labios con los de ella haciendo que emita un leve gemido; el cual intento ignorar si no quiero que mi cerebro se desconecte de mi cuerpo.

-Yo también.— Respondiendo por fin a su pregunta, ella abre los ojos y sonríe.

No puedo.

Vuelvo a besarla, pero la posición es algo incómoda; no quiero que esté todo el rato agachando su espalda para besarme.

Trato de levantarme para ser yo quien se agacha, pero noto cómo dos pequeñas piernas pasan a cada lado de mi cadera; se ha sentado encima de mí.

Abro los ojos de par en par.

 _Temari no._

 _Aquí no._

Aprieto los ojos y trato de zafarme de su beso; pero me agarra las mejillas y no puedo evitar ceder. La abrazo por la cintura y correspondo el beso notando el suave tacto de sus manos acariciar mis mejillas.

-Señor Nara... Necesitaba verle.— Me susurra en el oído y pasa a besarme el cuello.

 _Temari..._

Cierro los ojos y aprieto los dientes; me está costando horrores mantener el poco control que me queda. Mi respiración se agita y sé que nota cómo todos los poros de mi cuerpo se estremecen ante su contacto.

Se me escapa un suspiro de placer cuando noto un suave mordisco en mi clavícula; escucho su risa y se separa de mí.

Me quedo tendido en la silla con los brazos apoyados en los reposabrazos y las piernas algo abiertas ¿Cómo puede controlarme tanto?

Mi respiración agitada empieza a calmarse cuando se levanta de encima, pero se corta del todo cuando veo que se agacha.

-¿Qué...? Ni se te ocurra.— Ruedo la silla hacia atrás apartándome de ella y frunce el ceño.

Se sienta sobre sus rodillas y me hace un puchero.

Miles de pensamientos rondan mi cabeza y pasan a la velocidad de la luz; miles de cosas que decirle para que se vaya, para que entienda que eso no está bien, para que comprenda que no podemos hacer lo que ella quiere.

Pero en el único segundo que contemplo la posibilidad de que podría, por una vez, dejar de actuar como si no quisiera hacer nada con ella; _lo nota_.

Y es cuando se vuelve a acercar a mí y me rindo.

Aprieto los dientes y las manos en puños; las aprieto tanto que temo hacerme sangre.

Noto su dedo índice recorrer la cremallera de mi pantalón negro y me quedo mirándola.

-No deberíamos...— Antes de acabar la frase me mira con una pícara sonrisa ladeada mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se pone de rodillas, incorporándose y baja la cremallera de mi pantalón.

Trago saliva y ella contiene la respiración.

Mi cuerpo no responde; mando señales para hacer que todo esto pare, pero hay algo en mí que no quiere hacerme caso.

Y ese algo soy yo mismo; no quiero que pare, quiero que lo haga.

Como aquella noche, hace que estar con ella se convierta en _necesidad_.

Me desabrocha el botón del pantalón y levanto un poco mi pelvis para que pueda bajarlos.

No puedo creerme lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

 _Lo que está a punto de hacerme._

Masajea mi ya notoria erección por encima de la ropa interior y tengo que cerrar los ojos; oriento mi cabeza hacia el techo y poso un brazo sobre mis ojos.

-Quiero darle las gracias por el regalo de mi cumpleaños...— Aparta la tela de la ropa interior y noto su cálida mano rozar mi miembro.

Abro los ojos de par en par y me agarro fuerte a los reposabrazos.

Ella apoya su rostro en una de mis piernas mientras una de sus manos masajea mi erección haciendo que la piel de este suba y baje con lentitud.

Mi respiración se vuelve más agitada y no puedo parar de mirarla.

Noto la saliva endurecerse y pasar por mi garganta con dificultad; la boca se me seca y relamo mis labios cada dos por tres.

La incertidumbre del momento está empezando a convertirse en excitación.

La miro con los ojos entre abiertos y apoyo mi cabeza en una de mis manos; sosteniéndola.

Suspiro cada vez que su mano baja; jadeo cada vez que vuelve a subir.

-¿Lo hago bien?— Me mira por un segundo y vuelve la vista a mi erección; me da ternura y risa, parece muy concentrada.

Paso una mano por su cabello y asiento. Mis cuerdas vocales solo pueden suspirar y jadear.

Ella sonríe pero de pronto, para.

-¿Qué es esto?— Parpadea varias veces y con su otra mano roza la punta de mi erección.

-C-cuidado...— Aprieto un poco su hombro, esa zona está demasiado sensible.

Pasa su dedo índice con delicadeza sobre la punta y se lleva el líquido pre-seminal a sus labios.

-No hagas... No hagas eso.— Trato de pararla pero lo hace de todas maneras.

Doy un suspiro y aparto la vista.

-Está... salado.— Abro los ojos de par en par y la miro.

-No tendrías que haberlo probado.— Rasco mis sienes y la idea de que esto no está siendo una buena idea vuelve a asaltarme.

Sin embargo, antes de poder mediar palabra; noto su lengua rozar mi erección.

Se me escapa un gemido.

-Temari... ¿Qué ha-haces?— Reprimo mi respiración y ella sonríe.

Vuelve a lamer la longitud de mi miembro y suelto el aire de nuevo en forma de jadeo.

Su lengua está caliente.

-¿Le gusta más de esta manera, Señor Nara?— Me pregunta con falsa inocencia; sé que quiere provocarme.

Y yo, no siendo casi consciente de mis acciones; simplemente asiento mirándola anonadado.

Ella sonríe y mientras vuelve a masturbarme con una de sus manos, su boca succiona la punta de mi erección.

-Temari...— Está gustándome demasiado; tanto que no puedo evitar mover mi cadera al compás que ella mueve su boca.

Si sigue así, no duraré mucho más.

Aprieto los dientes y paso una mano por sus cabellos; acaricio su mejilla y me mira. Sus ojos verdes se ven aún más intensos.

Y me excita; me gusta que me mire mientras está haciéndome todas estas cosas.

Trago saliva y me levanto; ella ya ha tenido su momento de control y si quería que esto pasara; pasaría.

Al levantarme de la silla se queda algo estática y preocupada; pero su rostro vuelve a la normalidad cuando le hago una señal para que se levante.

-¿He hecho algo mal?- Pregunta inocente; yo gruño.

Hago que se apoye en el escritorio y vuelvo a besarla notando mi propio sabor; y me gusta.

Introduzco mi lengua entre sus rosados labios y puedo notar un gemido morir en mi boca.

Bebo su saliva, succiono su lengua, muerdo su labio; es _mía_.

Me intenta abrazar, pero antes de que lo haga me separo de ella y le doy la vuelta recostando su cuerpo en el escritorio; quedando de espaldas a mí.

Me mira girando la cabeza con rostro de confusión y se sorprende cuando nota mis manos rozar su intimidad; vuelve a girar su cabeza hacia delante y gime.

Y yo quiero más.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y bajo las mallas que lleva siempre; levanto su falda y puedo ver sus braguitas.

Esta vez son blancas con pequeñas hojas verdes y marrones adornándolas; _me encanta su ropa interior_.

-Ahora te toca a ti.— Gime nada más escucharme hablar.

Paso mis dedos por su ropa interior; la noto mojada y sonrío.

Pero no puedo esperar.

Bajo sus braguitas y ella separa las piernas. Su intimidad está rosada y excitada; se me hace la boca agua y tengo que reprimir un jadeo y dejar de respirar.

Introduzco mi dedo índice sin avisar dentro de ella y la preparo; llevamos más de un mes sin hacer el amor, por lo que su intimidad debe estar bastante estrecha.

Y así es, noto mi dedo ser aprisionado por sus resbaladizas y mojadas paredes. Resoplo de excitación, quiero notar esa sensación en mi erección _ya_.

Pero espero un poco más; espero porque verla jadear, gemir, mover sus caderas para notar más dentro mi dígito me gusta; me encanta.

Con mi otra mano acaricio su trasero; lo agarro con fuerza y lo suelto.

No puedo negar que siempre me ha llamado la atención y es exactamente como lo imaginaba.

Su piel blanca se estremece ante el agarre de mi mano y sin quererlo; dejo una pequeña marca roja en una de sus nalgas.

Jadeo; me gusta eso.

Saco mi dedo de su intimidad y posiciono mi erección entre sus dos nalgas; las aprieto y lo froto entre ambas.

Ella gime y me mira de reojo; sus ojos están entre cerrados y noto que de sus labios sale un pequeño hilo de saliva.

Gruño con fuerza; está siendo demasiada dura la espera de estar dentro de ella.

Pero no tengo condón, y no creo que ella disponga de uno.

Cierro los ojos y frunzo en ceño.

Sigo moviendo mis caderas paseando mi erección entre sus nalgas, notando cómo mi líquido pre-seminal cada vez más abundante se mezcla con los fluidos que su intimidad emana.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y vuelvo mi mirada a tan agradable visión.

-Señor Nara... Por favor.— Me mira a los ojos, me suplica con la mirada pero, no puedo. -No pasará nada, por favor.— Desliza su mano hacia mi miembro y lo agarra.

-Temari no podemos...— Aprieto los dientes y la miro.

Ella se tumba en la mesa y alza su trasero para poder posicionar mi erección entre sus labios inferiores.

-Por favor, no puedo más...—Vuelve a mirarme y noto cómo ella sola se autopenetra.

Eso me ayuda a sentirme menos culpable; pero no ayuda a que recobre la cordura.

Porque la pierdo del todo cuando noto sus labios rozar la punta de mi erección.

Está tan mojada, tan estrecha.

Gruño y cedo.

Agarro con fuerza sus caderas, Temari me toma de las manos y voy metiendo mi erección poco a poco dentro de ella.

Ambos no podemos reprimir un gemido de placer al volver a encontrarnos de esta manera; lo necesitaba.

Muevo mi cuerpo hacia atrás sacando mi intimidad lo suficiente como para poder volver a meterla de nuevo con algo más de fuerza.

Estoy en el cielo; el condón, aunque protege me privó de notar la plenitud de sus paredes, la plenitud de su humedad, de su suavidad.

-Temari, estás...— Aprieto los labios; no soy capaz de terminar una frase.

Mi mirada está fija en cómo mi miembro entra y sale de ella; en cómo sus labios se abren a mi paso y cómo hago que se moje todavía más si puede.

Jadeo y le doy una fuerte embestida que hace que deje de agarrarme las manos para ponerlas a cada lado de su cabeza; reposándola en el escritorio.

-Señor Nara... M-me gusta más así, me gusta m-más...— Entre sus cabellos puedo notar cómo me mira de reojo.

Gime cada vez más fuerte y tengo que inclinarme hacia ella para susurrarle en el oído que se calle; paso una mano hacia su boca y la tapo.

-No querrás que nos oigan.— Siento cómo su intimidad se estrecha más.

 _¿A caso le excita el hecho de que puedan encontrarnos así?_

Se incorpora un poco y apoya los codos sobre la mesa para poder besarme con facilidad; aparta mi mano y pega mis labios a los suyos.

No cierro los ojos; los mantengo entreabiertos para contemplar tal belleza.

Mis movimientos van siendo más rudos; choco contra sus nalgas y esto me hace querer darle aún más fuerte.

Paro de besarla y aflojo la cinta roja que rodea su vestido negro. Aparto la tela que cubre sus pechos y los dejo al aire.

Ella se sonroja y yo vuelvo a besarla; pero paro la penetración.

 _Necesito verlos._

Le doy la vuelta y la tomo de la cadera para sentarla en el escritorio.

Posiciono mi erección de nuevo entre sus piernas y la meto sin avisar de una sola embestida; ella pone los ojos en blanco y reposa su cuerpo sobre mi escritorio tirando algunos papeles por el suelo.

-M-más fuerte...— Sus manos comienzan a tocar sus pechos; quiere excitarme más aún.

Y lo consigue.

Me hipnotiza ver cómo se roza los pezones con sus propios dedos, cómo agarra sus pechos y los suelta, cómo hace que se junten y queden más apetecibles si se puede.

Le doy más fuerte; _como ella me pide_.

Apoyo mis manos en el escritorio y mis caderas alcanzan un ritmo constante pero duro; c _omo ella quiere_.

Aprieto los dientes con fuerza y noto mis encías resentirse.

Estoy a punto.

Agarro sus caderas y siento las paredes de Temari estrecharse cada vez más; sé que ella también está a punto.

Se incorpora y me abraza.

-¿Estás a punto, verdad?— Sonrío de lado y ella asiente anonadada.

Poco puede hablar ahora.

Gime en susurro y esos gemidos mueren en mi boca cuando me besa; sus labios se pegan a los míos de forma ruda, pone los ojos en blanco y hace pequeños espasmos con su cuerpo.

Ha llegado.

Mi erección empieza a resbalar mucho más deprisa en su interior debido a los fluidos que expulsa su intimidad por haber llegado al éxtasis.

Y no puedo más.

Vuelvo a tumbarla, salgo de ella y el líquido blanco llena su cuerpo.

Agarro sus piernas con fuerza y reprimo un gruñido de placer apretando los dientes.

La miro y me doy cuenta del desastre que he causado.

Me quedo parado esperando que mi cerebro me de alguna orden y recobro el aliento.

Inspiro todo el aire que puedo y lo suelto poco a poco; ella sigue tratando de relajarse tumbada en el escritorio.

-D-deja que limpie todo esto...— Rasco mi nuca.

Miro hacia todos lados pensando en qué puedo utilizar para arreglar este _accidente_. Palpo mis bolsillos y noto un pañuelo de a saber cuándo.

Me sirve.

Al volver la vista a ella, tiene una mueca de asco, parpadeo varias veces y al segundo dejo de respirar.

-Temari no habrás...— La miro con cara de confusión.

-Sabe raro y está muy espeso.— Hace ruidos con la boca; como si lo estuviera saboreando.

Me sonrojo hasta el extremo y frunzo ceño.

-No seas tonta, ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso.— Aparto la mirada y dejo salir un leve suspiro.

Vuelvo a mirarla y me saca la lengua.

 _Maldita cría._

Tiendo el pañuelo sobre ella e intento limpiar todos los restos de mi semen de su cuerpo; también aseo mi erección y tiro el papel a la papelera que queda a mi derecha.

Me subo los pantalones y ella se acomoda sus ropas.

Dejo mi cuerpo caer sobre el sillón que está detrás de mí y oriento la cabeza hacia arriba.

Vuelven las dudas de si debería haber dejado o no que esto pasara; gruño para mis adentros y me rasco los ojos.

-Señor Nara...— Me llama y me acomodo en el sillón para poder mirarla.

Está sentada en el escritorio con una expresión entre neutra y triste; me desorienta.

-¿Qué te pasa?— Acerco la silla a ella y apoyo mis manos sobre sus muslos; los acaricio. -Puedes contarme lo que quieras.— Le doy una señal de confianza y beso su mano.

Ella sonríe y vuelve a hablar.

-Necesitaba... esto.— Se sonroja e intento no reírme por lo adorable que se ve. -Lo necesitaba porque me ha hecho olvidarme de todo por un momento.— Me confiesa mientras toma mis manos y las entrelaza con las suyas.

Mi expresión se vuelve compasiva.

Miro al suelo un instante y después me levanto de mi sillón para estrechar su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos.

-Te haré olvidar todas las veces que quieras, Temari.— Trato de calmarla. -Pero debemos afrontar las cosas que vengan ¿Vale? Yo estaré a tu lado.— Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la miro a los ojos. -Konoha y Suna ahora son aliadas.— Sonrío haciendo que ella también lo haga.

Le pretendo dar un fugaz beso que se convierte en uno más profundo cuando sus manos agarran mi camiseta, no dejándome ir.

Tocan a la puerta y abrimos los ojos tanto como podemos.

-Mierda.— Masculla entre dientes y corriendo, me aparta de ella y se sienta en una silla de enfrente de mi mesa.

Me asiente y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-Hola Sakura, Kankuro.— Les doy permiso para entrar. -¿Tienes noticias?— Le pregunto a Sakura.

-He pedido que le hagan una autopsia, te daré los resultados en cuanto los tenga.— Me comenta entrando a la sala y dejando unos papeles encima de mi mesa. -Pero te digo que la extracción de los ojos es impecable.— Tuerce los labios y se cruza de brazos. -Debe ser alguien que tenga conocimientos sobre medicina.— Chasquea la lengua.

-¿Para qué quiere... ojos?— Pregunta Kankuro poniéndose a mi lado.

-Y yo qué sé...— Se rasca las sienes y vuelve a mirarnos. -Quizás alguna especie de ritual o algo por el estilo.— Comenta con cara de confusión.

-Cuando tengamos la autopsia, lo sabremos, tranquila.— Temari se levanta de su sitio y se pone al lado de su hermano.

-Es cierto, gracias por tu ayuda.— El hermano mayor muestra una sonrisa de agradecimiento y le tiende la mano.

Yo me acerco a revisar los papeles que me ha dejado; supongo que tendré que leerlos y firmarlos antes de dárselos a Naruto.

-Nara.— Kankuro me llama y le miro. -A ver si ordenas un poquito, tienes un montón de papeles arrugados en el suelo.— Me señala hacia un montón de papeles que yacen arrugados y desperdigados.

Se me para el corazón y miro a Temari.

Ella se da la vuelta y noto cómo aguanta la risa.

-Ya...— Río de forma nerviosa y los recojo.

Ahora me tocará pasarme toda la noche pasándolos a limpio.

 _Lloro por dentro._

Sakura se excusa para irse de nuevo al hospital.

Kankuro y Temari también se retiran a descansar a su hotel; me despido de ellos y cierro la puerta.

Lanzo un sonoro suspiro y bajo la vista yendo hacia mi sillón.

Me quedo con la mirada perdida pensando en todo el cúmulo de emociones que he tenido el día de hoy; cada vez que ella viene desbarata mi mundo, juega con él y le da la vuelta mil veces.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que tenga que volver a Suna mañana me preocupa.

-Quizás deba hablar con Kankuro...— Tamborileo mis dedos encima de la mesa y juego con un bolígrafo.

Doy la vuelta a la silla y miro al cielo.

No permitiré que le ocurra nada; si a ella le pasara algo... Si ella se fuera, se iría _una parte de mi vida_.

* * *

 _MIRA, MIRA. NO tenía pensado seguir esta historia; quería hacer un maldito OS pero me pedísteis que siguiera y esta descabellada idea pasó por mi mente ¿Y cómo no haceros caso? Si sois mi perdición, mi droga._

 _¡Oioioioioi! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Baiabaia, parece que la trama se está poniendo interesante ¿No?_

 _NoGlowCALLATE._

 _... -sevallorando-_

 _Okya._

 _Mh, el lemmon... ¿Qué tal? sjhfñlalas Espero que os haya gustado, porque yo estaba con una fregona al lado. -guiñoguiño-_

 _Quisiera saber las opiniones de todos sobre qué tal os parece la introducción de la trama, si creéis que debo añadir algo más, quitar cosas; qué os gustaría que saliera... Todo todito._

 _Y bueno, el sexo en la oficina es una petición de Nonahere, la cual comparte conmigo el gusto de hacerlo en lugares públicos xDDDDDDDDDDDD cochina como ella sola._

 _Quiero terminar agradeciendo a todas las personitas que habéis llegado hasta el final de este capítulo, así que ¡GRACIAS!_

 _Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, decidme vuestras opiniones en la sección de comentarios, dadme vidaaaaa._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate para todos!_


	3. Callando a los demonios

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _Buenas a todos y todas; bienvenidos al capítulo III de este fic llamado Dieciocho._

 _Whoops, qué formales estamos ¿No?_

 _Pues para formalismos nada, porque en este capítulo Shikamaru perderá un poquito el control con Temari... ¿A qué se deberá? Si quieres descubrirlo, adelante, mira a ver qué es lo que ocurre. ;)_

 _Quiero daros las gracias a todas las personas que os pasáis por mi perfil y estáis pendientes de las actualizaciones que hago, aunque no dejéis comentario yo sé que en muchos países me leéis y ya de por sí eso me hace muy feliz._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Dieciocho**

 **Capítulo III**

 _Callando a los demonios_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

 **E** l ocaso está dejando paso a una hermosa noche estrellada en Konoha; la Luna comienza a hacerse visible entre los anaranjados colores del cielo y la brisa estival recorre cada rincón de la villa.

Salgo de la oficina, me despido de los pobres que aún deben quedarse por papeleo diverso y voy hacia la puerta de salida. Respiro hondo y miro hacia el suelo.

¿Debería ir a hablar con Kankuro? Tuerzo los labios y noto cómo el rubor se concentra en mis mejillas.

Soy un _cobarde_.

Suspiro de nuevo y enciendo un cigarro, inhalo el aire e intento sacar todo lo malo al espirar; pero hay demasiadas cosas malas en mi cabeza ahora mismo.

Y todas no caben en un cigarro.

Mi caminar se hace cada vez más lento hasta que, por al parecer, propia inercia, llego al hotel donde sé que los hermanos de la Arena se hospedan.

Rasco mis sienes con la mano libre, vuelvo a mirar el hotel y no lo pienso más veces; confrontar a Kankuro y pedirle que Temari no vaya a Suna le puede resultar raro y quizás me aborde con varias preguntas que no me va a quedar más remedio que responder - _mentir_ -, pero el mero hecho de pensar que puede ocurrirle algo...

Trago saliva duramente, niego con la cabeza tratando de dispersar ese tipo de pensamientos y apago el cigarro pisándolo con el pie.

 _Vale, pues allá vamos._

Resoplo por la nariz, aprieto las manos en puños y entro al hotel.

-Buenas noches ¿Temari y Kankuro se hospedan aquí? Me gustaría saber la habitación.— Pido amablemente al recepcionista que está detrás del mostrador.

Él se acerca a mí, asiente con la cabeza sonriente y ojea las páginas del libro de clientes.

-Habitación veinticuatro.— Vuelve a sonreír y hace una pequeña reverencia.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me dirijo hacia dicha habitación.

Paso por el largo pasillo que divide el hotel en dos partes, la parte de los números pares; y la de los impares. La pared está pintada de un apagado tono amarillo con algún que otro adorno pintado en marrón a modo de decoración y varios cuadros en tonos naranjas; todo colores muy otoñales. Tuerzo los labios y me intento fijar en los números de las puertas; están en color negro y estas son de un madera oscura, es difícil distinguirlos.

Pero por fin encuentro la habitación que buscaba.

Respiro hondo, carraspeo, me arreglo la coleta y toco a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?— Escucho a Kankuro desde el interior y, aún sin ver su cara, puedo suponer que no tiene muchas ganas de abrir a nadie a estas horas.

En parte, lo entiendo.

Me rasco la mejilla y hablo.

-Soy Shikamaru Nara.— Espero a recibir respuesta; pero la respuesta es ver cómo la puerta se abre.

Sonrío nervioso y Kankuro me mira confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nara?— Me pregunta haciéndome una señal con la cabeza para que pase.

-Gracias.— Paso delante de él y me quedo parado en el recibidor. -Quería hablarte de unas... cosas.— Miro hacia arriba y rasco mi zona izquierda de la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

Kankuro vuelve a mirarme extrañado ladeando la cabeza; se encoge de hombros y me pide que le siga con la mano.

Vamos a la sala de estar del hotel, que también es el comedor y aunque parezca que la habitación es pequeña, está decorada de manera que parezca más grande; me pregunto cuánto les costará la noche cada vez que vienen aquí.

Observo mi alrededor, todo está alumbrado por una tenue lámpara de la mesilla que hay al lado del sofá donde Kankuro se ha sentado. Le sigo.

-Temari está durmiendo, tiene mal despertar así que...— Comenta de una manera divertida a lo que yo me río.

 _Ya sé cómo se despierta, he dormido con ella._

Mis ojos se quedan estáticos y me quedo mirando a un punto fijo sin parpadear.

¿Por qué tengo que pensar esa clase de cosas cuando estoy en frente de su hermano mayor?

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, aprieto mis manos y vuelvo a mirar a Kankuro.

-Verás, sobre todo lo que nos habéis contado esta mañana...— No sé por dónde empezar y cómo decirle que no quiero que Temari vaya. -¿Crees que habrá que luchar?— Pregunto cauteloso, tanteando el terreno.

-No tengo ni idea Nara, lo que sí sé es que nos han matado todo el maldito ganado y han asesinado a nuestra gente.— Hace una pausa con el ceño fruncido y junta sus manos apretándolas fuerte. -Si eso no es motivo de luchar, entonces no sé qué puede ser.— Dice enfadado mirando al suelo; noto su mandíbula tensa.

Trago saliva; está claro que Kankuro quiere encontrar a los culpables y hacerles unos rostros nuevos a base de puñetazos. No puedo decirle que deberíamos evitar la lucha a toda costa.

Se me acaban las opciones y el tiempo de responderle; la idea de venir aquí ha sido ridícula.

Pero se me enciende una bombilla; si no puedo retener a Temari aquí... La protegeré.

-Entonces deberíamos plantearnos llevar a algunos ninjas de Konoha a cubrir Suna.— Comento decidido y al parecer mi decisión le gusta.

-¡Já! Nara, eres un genio, pero...— Se rasca el mentón y tuerce los labios, pensativo. -¿Crees que Naruto estará de acuerdo?— Ladea la cabeza con un semblante más triste.

Me río de manera leve y le miro.

-Si es por ayudar a Gaara, Naruto hará todo lo que esté en su mano.— Le sonrío de manera confidente.

Kankuro vuelve a tener un rostro más alegre; aunque pronto cambia a uno más serio.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerte todo esto?— Mientras habla, parece que se le ocurre una idea.

Voy a abrir la boca para hablar, pero me acalla levantando su dedo índice; una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en su rostro y me hace una señal para que le espere aquí.

Da la vuelta al sofá y le sigo con la mirada apoyando uno de mis brazos en el respaldo; él abre una de las habitaciones, supongo que la suya y vuelve a venir con una botella en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?— Pregunto sorprendido.

-Es vino, siempre que vengo me llevo uno a Suna.— Comenta sonriente mientras lo descorcha. -Aunque no es muy caro, creo que es el mejor vino del mundo.— Le da un sorbo de la misma botella y me lo pasa.

-No sé si debería...— Tuerzo los labios y miro la botella, luego miro a Kankuro.

Éste me alza una ceja y me acerca más la botella.

-Vamos Nara, no tengo ninguna enfermedad, puedes beber de donde yo.— Comenta riendo, a lo que yo le imito.

Qué diablos; merezco un capricho.

Tomo un pequeño sorbo y dejo el líquido en mi boca notando el regusto a madera de roble; no debía ser tan malo.

-Bueno Nara ¿Cómo es vivir en Konoha?— Me pregunta de repente.

Le miro y me quedo pensando.

-Creo que Konoha es el mejor lugar para vivir debido a su clima.— Comento de manera sincera sin pretender ofenderle.

-Cierto, Suna es una bonita villa pero el clima es un asco.— Reímos y me mira de una manera extraña. -¿Dónde crees que están las mujeres más guapas?— Pregunta alzando las cejas y sonriendo ampliamente.

Me sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado; este tipo de temas nunca han sido de mi agrado.

-No... No creo que la belleza de una mujer se mire únicamente por el físico.— Miro la botella y la remuevo algo nervioso.

Escucho a Kankuro reír en una sonora carcajada y después taparse la boca con ambas manos mirando a la habitación donde, supongo, está durmiendo Temari.

Trago saliva; espero que no esté escuchando nada de esto.

Suspiro y vuelvo a mirar a Kankuro.

-¿No tienes ninguna mujer que ronde tu cabeza, Nara? No me lo creo.— Vuelve a dar otro trago a la botella.

Se me para la respiración y mi corazón está a punto de salirse de la caja torácica. Tamborileo los dedos en mi pierna, miro a Kankuro, miro al suelo, miro al techo, miro a Kankuro y cierro los ojos.

 _Sí._

-No...— Digo en un susurro mintiéndome a mí mismo.

-Bueno, seguro que alguna mujer aparecerá pronto.— Me da una palmada en la espalda y yo río desganado.

Quiero irme a mi casa.

El echo de pensar que debo ocultar mi extraña relación con Temari durante toda la vida; me hace replantearme varias cosas en las que no tengo ganas de pensar.

Entristecido, pero tratando de ocultarlo, me levanto del sofá con la sonrisa más sincera que sé fingir.

-Creo que es hora de irme a casa.— Kankuro se levanta conmigo y su rostro muestra confusión.

-¿He dicho algo malo?— Me pregunta mirándome de forma sincera.

Yo niego con la cabeza y manos sonriente; no pretendo hacerle sentir mal con mis propios demonios.

-Estoy bastante cansado del papeleo y todo eso.— Miento. -Mañana nos veremos en la oficina de Naruto para comentarle lo de enviar alguna ayuda a Suna.— Le toco el hombro de manera amistosa y él me tiende la mano.

-Allí estaremos.— Nos estrechamos las manos y me dirijo a la puerta seguido de él.

-Muchas gracias Nara, eres un hombre al que confiaría muchas cosas.— Vuelve a estrecharme la mano, esta vez más fuerte y mirándome a los ojos.

Mis pulmones se olvidan de recaudar oxígeno ante tan sincera mirada y mi mente vuela a todas las cosas que le he hecho a su hermana.

 _¿Puedo vivir con esto?_

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, muestro una sonrisa y asiento estrechando su mano de nuevo.

-Puedo decir lo mismo.— Le devuelvo el cumplido y escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Me doy la vuelta y camino cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos. Miles de pensamientos se cruzan por mi mente, ninguno positivo, ninguno que me haga levantar los ánimos y decir que todo en mi vida está bien.

Desde que ella se cruzó en mi vida; nada estaba bien.

Gruño.

No, no quiero echarle la culpa a ella; debería echármela toda a mí. Yo soy un adulto, debería haber sido el responsable y el único que cortara toda esta locura.

Aprieto los labios y noto cómo una extraña sensación empieza a inundar mi cuerpo, mi corazón duele y noto un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué tengo ganas de llorar?

Salgo del hotel y me quedo mirando el cielo. El satélite nocturno ahora brilla con intensidad y fuerza; la poca contaminación lumínica de Konoha por la noche hace que las estrellas se vean radiantes y hermosas.

Sin duda mirar el cielo siempre es una ayuda para que mi cuerpo se relaje. Noto la brisa recorrer mi ser y respiro hondo.

Debo darme una tregua.

Aunque esa tregua duró poco.

Escucho a alguien chistar, trato de no hacer caso y seguir mi camino, pero lo escucho más fuerte. ¿Qué ocurre?

Miro en todas direcciones y no veo nada.

-¡Aquí arriba, idiota!— Giro mi rostro hacia arriba.

Miro los árboles y no veo nada; giro más mi vista hacia la izquierda, donde están las habitaciones del hotel y veo una pequeña figura mover los brazos.

-¡Aquí!— Vuelvo a escuchar y por fin puedo descifrar su voz.

-¿Temari?— Parpadeo varias veces confundido.

 _Ahora no, no puedes hacerme esto._

Cierro los ojos en frustración y vuelvo mi vista a ella.

-Suba, por favor.— Me pide con un tono algo extraño.

Ladeo la cabeza y tuerzo los labios; trato de analizar la situación.

Si subo: Mal.

Si no subo: Peor.

 _Arg._

Gruño en frustración mirando al suelo y, de un pequeño salto, me cuelo por la ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba a pocos pies del suelo.

Ella me espera sentada en el borde de la cama con las manos apretadas; no me mira.

Trago saliva y me acerco a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto, sin saber por qué, nervioso.

-Umh...— Titubea antes de hablar y mira hacia todos lados de la habitación, todos lados menos a mí. -Pues verá...— Veo que se muerde el labio inferior y de repente me mira con un semblante que parece entre enfado y tristeza.

-Temari, si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo.— Pido intentando que no se note la desesperación en mis palabras; porque de verdad este silencio me estaba volviendo loco.

Ella sigue sin mediar palabra, mira al suelo y aprieta los dientes. Yo suspiro y me acerco a ella; pero en el momento en el que doy un paso, ella se levanta de la cama.

-Si no soy nada para usted, podría haberlo dicho desde el principio.— Sus ojos están brillantes y una tímida lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

Me quedo estático; ahora sí que estoy confuso.

-¿A qué te refieres?— Mi expresión es de total confusión.

Trato de acercarme a ella, pero noto sus manos en mi pecho para, acto seguido, darme un empujón que me hace tener que apoyarme en la pared.

-¡Temari!— Grito en un susurro; no quiero que Kankuro entre. -¿Se puede saber qué haces?— Ahora estoy enfadado.

Me vuelvo a poner de pie, me acomodo las ropas y cruzo los brazos mirándola.

-Cuando mi hermano...— Ella también se cruza de brazos y, de pronto, sé a lo que se refiere.

Bajo la vista hacia el suelo y dejo caer los brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo; chisto y la miro de nuevo.

-Oye...— Suspiro pesadamente y me acerco a ella con cautela.

Es como un gatito asustado.

Da un paso hacia atrás y gira la cabeza bruscamente para no mirarme; sonrío. Su rostro está coloreado de un adorable tono carmín; sus ojos están levemente enrojecidos y sus mejillas están mojadas de haber soltado varias lágrimas.

Quiero besarla.

Mi corazón siente un vuelco cuando me mira, yo me acerco a ella lo más cauteloso y despacio que puedo; hasta que me deja ponerme enfrente.

Paso una mano por su mejilla y con mi dedo pulgar disperso una de las lágrimas secas que han caído de sus ojos.

-No rondo su cabeza ¿Verdad?— Me pregunta con los ojos aún brillantes, mirándome fijamente.

Muestro una sonrisa torcida mientras sigo acariciando su mejilla.

-Te paseas demasiado por mi mente, Temari.— Suspiro y dejo caer la mano que la acariciaba. -Ese es el problema.— Aprieto mis labios y gruño por lo bajo.

Ella me sigue con la mirada hasta que me siento en el borde de su cama; se me queda mirando como si esperara que siguiera hablando.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto? Te saco doce malditos años, doce.— La miro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder; ella aparta la mirada rozándose el brazo.

Gruño de nuevo y escondo mi rostro entre mis manos, frotándolo con fuerza.

-Oye...— Intenta hablar, pero no la dejo.

-En cuanto tu hermano me preguntó si alguna mujer rondaba mi mente ¿Qué pretendías que le dijera?— Le pregunto enfadado aún con mi rostro cubierto.

Escucho cómo suspira y se sienta a mi lado en la cama, abro mis dedos para poder mirarla y ella me observa de reojo.

-Todo esto es más complicado para mí que para ti...— Dejo caer mi espalda sobre el colchón y me quedo mirando las baldosas del techo.

No debería haber dejado que esto pasara; soy un completo imbécil.

-¿Solo le importa lo que piensen los demás?— Me mira apoyada en uno de sus brazos, su ceño está fruncido y su expresión es seria.

-¿A qué te refieres?— Vuelvo a sentarme y la miro.

Ella suspira y se levanta para ponerse delante de mí, mirándome fijamente con los brazos en jarra.

 _Es muy adorable cuando está enfadada._

Trago saliva y miro hacia otro lado.

-Me refiero a que... Debería ser un poco más egoísta y pensar en lo que usted quiere, no en lo que los demás piensen.— Suspira de nuevo y deja caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-¿Lo que yo quiero?— Hago un amago de reírme y niego con la cabeza.

Noto el peso de su cuerpo hundir el colchón; se ha sentado de nuevo a mi lado y esta vez me acaricia la mano. Vuelvo a apreciar el gracioso rubor en sus mejillas y me resulta adorable el hecho de que no quiera mirarme fijamente.

Río de nuevo y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla.

Espero que eso responda a la pregunta de qué es lo que yo quiero; porque la quiero a ella.

Quiero ver cada día sus ojos verdes, quiero notar el calor de su cuerpo y fundirla en un abrazo que no termine nunca, quiero protegerla, cuidarla, mimarla y pasar con ella cada noche de lo que me quede de vida.

Gira su rostro hacia mí y mi corazón palpita más fuerte pudiendo incluso asegurar que lo hace al ritmo del de ella.

-Temari...— Digo su nombre sin saber bien porqué.

Una parte de mí me manda señales para que me aparte y me vaya a mi casa; su hermano mayor está al lado y si entrara por cualquier razón; mi vida acabaría esta noche. Sin embargo, la otra parte de mi cerebro me manda otro tipo de señales.

Y cuando tienes a una belleza tan imponente delante de ti; no sueles hacer caso a la parte racional.

Cierra los ojos cuando nota que me acerco y suelta un leve jadeo al notar mis labios rozar los suyos. Mi mano pasa detrás de su nuca y la pego a mí un poco más; necesito notar su calor.

Ella ladea la cabeza y entreabre la boca para que pueda explorar cada rincón de esta con mi lengua; y lo hago encontrándome con la suya.

Suelta otro jadeo y yo noto mi pantalón apretado; como si estuviera encogiendo.

Sus manos pasan a mi pecho y me acaricia; la suavidad de sus dedos me vuelve loco y más cuando los noto entrelazarse detrás de mi nuca y acercarme más a ella hasta que se tumba en la cama y yo quedo encima.

-Señor Nara...— Al parar de besarme baja su mano por mi pecho, hasta mi bajo vientre y escucho cómo desabrocha el botón de mi pantalón.

Suficiente.

-No podemos Temari... No podemos, tu hermano.— Trato de sonar convincente.

Bajo mi mano y tomo la de ella apartándola de la zona peligrosa donde estaba; me incorporo y vuelvo a sentarme en la cama rascando mis sienes.

Escucho un puchero.

 _No me hagas esto._

Vuelvo a mirarla y veo sus mejillas coloradas, su pelo desaliñado y su mirada casi suplicándome.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa.— Hago amago de levantarme pero ella es más rápida

Me toma de los hombros y antes de poder responder; mi cuerpo yace debajo del de ella, con ambas piernas a cada lado de mi cadera.

-¿Cómo?— Me quedo perplejo ante su rapidez.

Quizás no sería tan mala idea mandarla a luchar; quizás la estaba subestimando.

Ella ríe y al sentarse encima de mí; su sonrisa se vuelve diferente. No tengo más remedio que apartar la mirada sonrojado, es imposible que no haya notado la erección.

Paso una mano por encima de mis ojos, los froto con mis dedos índice y pulgar y mi otra mano se dirige a su cadera para apartarla; o eso quiero pensar.

-Le he dicho que debe ser más egoísta y hacer lo que quiera...— Me susurra inclinando su cuerpo hasta notar cómo sus pechos rozan el mío y su aliento acaricia mi oído.

Suelto un jadeo y me da un escalofrío; ella vuelve a reír.

-Temari...— Aparto la mano de mis ojos y la pongo en el otro costado de la cadera; la miro y trago saliva cuando noto que empieza a moverse.

Ella no cruza palabra, apoya sus manos sobre mi pecho y mueve su pequeño cuerpo; mis manos aprietan sus caderas con fuerza como si mi cerebro quisiera que parara, pero mi cuerpo se burlara de mí diciéndome: _ni de broma_.

Se inclina de nuevo hacia mí y comienza a besarme; su gemido muere en mi garganta y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que seguir sus movimientos, bailar a su son; ella tiene total control sobre mí y lo sabe.

Y no sé si me gusta

 _o me encanta_.

Aprieto más fuerte sus caderas y muevo las mías para incrementar el roce con su intimidad, pero me fastidia tener puesto el pantalón porque soy incapaz de notar lo mojada que puede estar.

Levanto su cuerpo para dejarlo a un lado, ella me mira extrañada y triste hasta que ve mis intenciones de levantarme para desabrocharme el pantalón; veo como se muerde el labio inferior y se pone de rodillas en la cama, mirándome.

Tuerzo los labios y con algo de vergüenza bajo los pantalones y el bóxer de una vez; no me gusta demasiado que me mire como si fuera algo que se fuera a comer, aunque en cierta manera, así es como debe sentirse ella cada vez que la desnudo para mi propio deleite.

Antes de sentarme, ella me agarra de la cintura, me acerca al borde de la cama y noto sus manos pasar hasta mi ya notoria y libre erección. Reprimo un jadeo entre mis dientes cuando comienza a subir y bajar la piel de mi miembro.

Rozo su mano e intento hablar para pedirle que no hiciera esto; no era necesario. Pero al abrir la boca para mediar palabra, mis cuerdas vocales solo sueltan un sonoro gemido que tengo que acallar con una de mis manos.

Su boca abarca la plenitud del glande y noto su lengua hacer círculos en éste; jadeo de nuevo y me es inevitable mover las caderas al compás que ella mueve su boca para intentar meterla un poco más. Muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza y acaricio su mejilla; sus ojos verdes me miran y puedo apreciar que está sonriendo.

 _Temari, no dejes nunca de ser tan adorable._

Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y con mis manos, sujeto su cuello con delicadeza incrementando el ritmo de mi movimiento, ella deja su cabeza quieta y ahora soy yo el que simula la penetración en su boca, notando su lengua juguetear con mi erección.

Vuelvo la vista a ella, sigue mirándome; jadeo y vuelvo a morderme el labio inferior -temo hacerme sangre-. Sus manos reposan sobre cada lado de mi cintura hasta que su cabeza trata de zafarse de mi agarre, supongo que necesita respirar mejor.

Mi respiración está agitada y mi corazón late de una manera casi loca. Trago saliva de forma ruda debido al gran grado de excitación y, al verla tumbarse en la cama y quitarse el pantalón junto con las braguitas; no puedo más.

Gruño mientras me abalanzo sobre ella y me tumbo encima. Beso sus labios, recorro su boca con mi lengua notando mi sabor; me excita. Bajo por su cuello, lo lamo, lo beso, lo muerdo; sigo mi camino por su escote y prácticamente le arranco la camiseta del pijama al notar que no lleva sujetador.

Escucho sus gemidos cuando mis manos abarcan la plenitud de sus senos, tan blandos, jugosos, excelentes para que me quepan en la mano, totalmente como me gusta. Paso mi boca a uno de ellos y juego con el pezón mientras mi miembro se pasea por sus mojados labios inferiores; ella sigue gimiendo y tengo que volver a su boca para callarla.

-Shh...— Le trato de recordar que esto que estamos haciendo es altamente peligroso. -Tu boquita debe estar cerrada si no quieres que pare.— Lamo su labio inferior y ella asiente embobada.

Río con ternura y vuelvo a besarla. Noto sus manos posarse en mi nuca y comienza a presionar mi cabeza para que baje.

Me separo de ella y la miro con una sonrisa lasciva; creo que sé lo que quiere que haga.

-¿Qué quieres?— Beso su cuello, su oído y puedo apreciar cómo su cuerpo se tensa; reprimo una risa. -Si no me lo dices, no sé...— Me separo de ella unos centímetros y la miro.

-Mhmm...— Frunce el ceño y aprecio un gracioso color carmín en sus mejillas; ahora sí que no puedo evitar reírme.

Doy suaves besos desde su escote hasta su bajo vientre y vuelvo mi vista a ella. Aprieta los labios y separa aún más las piernas cuando ve mis intenciones de hacer lo que me ha pedido que hiciera; sin pedirlo.

Sonrío y me bajo de la cama quedando de rodillas en el suelo para tener su intimidad completamente en frente de mi rostro; me relamo los labios y la observo durante unos segundos; subo mi vista hacia ella y noto cómo su cuerpo se tensa. Sonrío de nuevo.

Me acerco con lentitud, acariciando sus muslos con mis manos, llevándolas por debajo de éstos y agarrando sus glúteos para acercar un poco más su cuerpo a mí; ella me ayuda moviéndose sobre el colchón con un leve jadeo que me hace volver a mirarla.

-No hagas ruido.— Le pido y acto seguido su intimidad desaparece en mi boca.

Noto cómo arquea su cuerpo y agarra las sábanas; no puedo describir lo triunfante que me siento.

Mi lengua pasa entre sus labios inferiores y puedo notar lo mojada que está, provocando un pequeño espasmo en mi erección que me recuerda que no debo dejarla descuidada si no quiero acabar sin ni si quiera haberme tocado. Cierro los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener a mi propio cuerpo mientras mi lengua juega con su clítoris ya de por sí excitado. Lo succiono, lo lamo, le doy pequeños besos y vuelvo a empezar.

Sus susurros con forma de gemido me hacen perder la cabeza; aparto mi rostro de su intimidad y me tumbo en la cama, encima de ella.

-Como sigas haciendo esos sonidos...— Muerdo su cuello, ella vuelve a gemir y entrelaza sus manos tras mi nuca. -Temari...— Hago un recorrido hasta su boca y la beso con tal lujuria que hasta yo me sorprendo; pero soy igualmente correspondido.

Mi mano baja a mi intimidad y la posiciono entre sus labios inferiores; ambos soltamos un gemido, paramos de besarnos y nos miramos a los ojos.

 _El condón, el condón, el condón._

Muevo mi erección sobre su clítoris y la froto suavemente contra éste. Temari me mira con súplica, sus piernas están a cada lado de mi cuerpo, abiertas, y sus caderas se mueven para intentar auto penetrarse.

 _No me jodas, no puedo correr tantos riesgos en un día._

Gruño en frustración, pero aún no me quito.

No puedo.

-Shikamaru...— Susurra en mi oído y mi corazón deja de latir.

No _Señor Nara_ , no. Trago saliva y la miro con los ojos bastante abiertos por la sorpresa.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y resoplo por la nariz; es la primera vez que dice mi nombre, no mi apellido. Mi nombre.

Si quería provocarme y que hiciera todo lo que ella me pidiera; bien.

Lo había conseguido.

Una especie de ceguera tapa mi visión y por un momento pienso que la lujuria y la locura se apoderan de mi cuerpo cuando, de una rápida y corta embestida introduzco la plenitud de mi miembro dentro de ella. Sé que le gusta, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa.

Muevo mis caderas a un ritmo lento al principio con la esperanza de que, quizás, así dice mi nombre de nuevo.

Sus manos pasan por mi pecho, rozando mis pezones; trago saliva y la miro. Ella no me mira, juguetea con mi cuerpo. SU boca está entreabierta emitiendo suaves y adorables gemidos cada vez que vuelvo a meterla por completo.

Gruño; necesito escucharlo otra vez.

-Dilo de nuevo.— Agarro sus piernas y las pongo encima de mis hombros, inclinándome hacia ella pero con mi miembro casi sacado de su intimidad.

Ella muestra una cara de molestia por la posición.

 _Di mi nombre y te gustará..._

-S...Shikamaru...— Se muerde el labio inferior y puedo apreciar el carmín decorar sus mejillas mostrando un rostro tierno y avergonzado.

 _Buena chica._

Muevo mi cadera con rapidez introduciendo la plenitud de mi miembro dentro de ella; su expresión muestra sorpresa y tiene que cerrar los ojos apretando las sábanas entre sus manos.

 _Sabía que te gustaría._

Sonrío victorioso y mis movimientos se van incrementando a medida que sus gemidos llegan a mi sentido auditivo; es tan hermosa melodía que podría estar escuchándola todo el resto de mi vida.

Gruño, la miro, y me mira.

Dejo sus piernas caer sobre mis antebrazos y me inclino para besarla mientras noto cómo mi erección resbala cada vez mejor por la cantidad de fluidos que está expulsando su intimidad, pero me cuesta más controlarme debido a la presión que ejercen sus paredes sobre mí.

-Estás muy estrecha.— Muerdo su labio inferior; ella gime y agarra mi cabello.

Parece que está apunto, la manera en la que me mira me lo dice.

Me separo de ella y sigo con mis embestidas cada vez más duras mientras con una de mis manos estimulo su clítoris; tiene que taparse la boca con ambas manos para tratar de acallar sus gemidos.

-Shikamaru...— Se le escapa entre los dientes y a mí se me escapa el autocontrol.

Si no acaba ya...

Yo...

Cierro los ojos con fuerza notando cómo su cuerpo hace pequeños espasmos seguidos de un suspiro casi interminable para, acto seguido, caer rendida en la cama.

Menos mal.

Saco mi erección de ella y noto sus pequeñas manos rozar mis brazos mientras me masturbo para acabar, derramando todo el espeso líquido blanco en su abdomen, llegando hasta su pecho.

Miro hacia las baldosas del techo sentado sobre mis muslos y trato de calmar mi respiración.

-Dos veces en un día...— Rasco mis ojos con la mano que tengo libre. -No tengo tu edad Temari, sé un poco más benevolente conmigo.— Giro mi vista hacia ella y reímos.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ella me facilita unos cuantos pañuelos para poder limpiarla; por suerte hay un pequeño baño en cada habitación, así que vamos y nos aseamos un poco antes de vestirnos.

Me quedo sentado en la cama mientras termina de cepillarse el cabello, la miro anonadado.

¿Cómo puedo haber pensado que sería un error estar con ella? Niego con la cabeza y agacho la vista al suelo; de verdad que soy un imbécil.

Junto mis manos y juguete con mis dedos pulgares hasta que vuelve a dejar el cepillo en el baño y se sienta a mi lado; me da un beso en la mejilla y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Gracias.— Me mira con esos ojos verdes y me sonríe.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? No seas tonta...— Miro hacia otro lado y rasco mi nuca con algo de vergüenza.

Ella ríe de nuevo; su risa es mi mayor droga.

-Trataré de no llamarle por su nombre en público... Señor Nara.— Me muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha y yo tengo que tragar saliva.

-Será mejor para ambos.— Bromeo tratando de restarle importancia a lo mucho que me excitó que dijera mi nombre.

Volvemos a reír y, tras unos cuantos besos más, la acuesto en la cama arropándola.

Ella me mira con ternura y no puedo evitar volver a besarla; esta vez el beso es corto, sólo un roce de labios.

-Hasta mañana, Señor Nara.— Bosteza y se acomoda en la cama agarrando las sábanas.

Me quedo mirándola un par de segundos, me muerdo el labio inferior y acaricio su frente.

-Hasta mañana...— Sonrío y me doy la vuelta para abrir la ventana.

De regreso a mi casa, la brisa estival me ayuda a relajar mis músculos. Miro hacia el cielo, la Luna sigue igual de brillante acompañada de las hermosas estrellas que adornan el firmamento.

Suspiro y saco un cigarro.

Mañana va a ser un día raro, supongo. Tendría que convencer a Naruto de que enviar tropas a Suna sería una buena idea. Y aunque no lo convenciera, iría por mi cuenta; proteger a Temari se ha convertido en una maldita necesidad.

¿Pero quiénes serían perfectos para ayudarme en Suna? ¿Sería capaz de ayudar a Temari? ¿Naruto me daría permiso?

 _Argh._

La mera visión de Temari en peligro hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Trago saliva, doy la última calada al cigarro y entro en mi casa.

Quizás dormir sea una buena manera,

 _de callar a mis demonios._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. A partir del próximo es cuando empezaremos a ver un poquito de la trama y conocer qué es lo que ocurre en Suna._

 _Por supuesto habrá sexo, pero quizás más esporádico... Espero que no estés aquí solo por eso, jajaja._

 _Bien, estoy muy contenta de esta historia y de SACYC (sabor a cojskasdas... ¿Sabéis no? Para abreviar). Estoy contenta porque están tomando un buen rumbo y tengo muchísimas ideas para ambas._

 _Eso sí, las personitas que estén leyendo esto me gustaría que me dijeran un equipo de cuatro personajes para enviar a Suna; algo como así:_

 _\- Shikamaru - TenTen - Sakura - Rock Lee -_

 _Shikamaru debe estar sí o sí, porque sino la historia carecería de sentido xD ¡Ya me decís! Igualmente haremos una votación en Facebook._

 _Gracias por leerme y por estar siempre ahí; déjame algún comentario diciéndome tu equipo y qué te ha parecido el capítulo._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	4. Formando equipo

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Feliz Sábado a todos!_

 _Como sabéis, el Sábado a partir de ahora será sinónimo de nuevo capítulo de Dieciocho ya que, como expliqué en mi página de Facebook, me he hecho un horario de actualizaciones para tenerlo todo más ordenado._

 _¡Recuerda que aún puedes votar para el fic del Domingo en la página! Si aún no me sigues, búscame como:_ **Glow 241O** _y vota. :D_

 _Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios tan bonitos que recibí en "Sabor a Coincidencia y Café", tengo entendido que ese fic os gusta bastante; espero seguir con buen ritmo... Pero ahora, vamos a dar paso al siguiente capítulo de Dieciocho._

 _¿Qué ocurrirá? Comienza la lectura._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Dieciocho**

 **Capítulo IV**

 _Formando equipo_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

 **L** a luz de un nuevo día ilumina Konoha; el Sol brilla con suavidad y se cuela entre las cortinas de mi habitación. No me molesta, pero sí tengo que alzar la mano y tapar los rayos de luz que llegan a mis ojos, haciéndome casi imposible abrirlos de golpe.

Me desperezo en la cama y me quedo tumbado mirando las baldosas del techo pensando en las cosas que debía hacer hoy, aunque todo resta importancia cuando me acuerdo de mi cita con Naruto y Kankuro en la oficina del Hokage. Suspiro pesadamente y me siento en el borde de la cama mirando al suelo.

-Solo espero que me dé permiso…— Vuelvo a suspirar, me rasco los ojos con ambas manos y, por fin, me levanto de la cama.

Trato de desayunar algo para calmar el hambre que mi cerebro dice tener; pero al parecer mi estómago no está muy por la labor de querer que entre nada.

Los nervios me pueden.

No suelo ponerme nervioso por nada, no suelen afectarme las cosas; pero tener que pedirle a Naruto permiso para ir a Suna, el lugar donde se está formando un conflicto… Sé que no le hará demasiada gracia. Sin embargo, algo me dice que no será tan difícil como pienso.

Salgo de casa y, después de girarme tras cerrar la puerta, noto una mano posarse en mi hombro.

-Buenos días Nara.— La voz de Kankuro me llega a los oídos y, con algo de asombro, me doy la vuelta.

-Hola…— Saludo tendiéndole la mano.

Él, cordial, me la estrecha y sonreímos.

-¿Has pensado ya qué decirle a Naruto?— Me pregunta mientras caminamos hacia la torre del Hokage.

Miro a mi alrededor; Temari no está.

-¿Y Temari? ¿No viene?— Le respondo con otra pregunta en un tono más curioso de lo que me gustaría haber sonado.

-Mi hermana me ha dicho que nos alcanza después, según ella estaba muy cansada.— Me explica alzando los hombros.

 _Que está cansada…_

No puedo evitar acordarme de lo que hicimos la noche anterior; trago saliva y aparto la mirada intentando evitar la de Kankuro.

No deberíamos haberlo hecho, pero ella estaba demasiado empeñada en…

Cierro los ojos con frustración y vuelvo a mi vista a Kankuro, el cuál me mira con un semblante de impaciencia; como si esperara a que respondiera algo que no llegué a escuchar.

-¿Qué? _—_ Pregunto intentando no sonar demasiado grosero.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella mientras Kankuro está delante; es como si hiciera mi propia tumba.

Escucho a Kankuro suspirar con pesadez y repetirme la pregunta.

-Por tercera vez ¿Has pensado qué le vas a decir al Hokage?— Trata de hablar más alto de lo normal y me mira directamente a los ojos mientras me habla.

Yo no puedo evitar reírme; está claro que no estoy en mi momento más lúcido.

-Como te dije anoche, si es por ayudar a Gaara, supongo que Naruto hará cualquier cosa.— Tuerzo los labios y trato de mentalizarme yo mismo de que Naruto pensará así.

Lo hará ¿Verdad?

Meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y, el resto del camino, lo hacemos en silencio.

Al llegar a la torre del Hokage, Kankuro me mira de una extraña forma; como si quisiera desearme suerte para la charla que vamos a tener.

Cojo aire, le miro y doy dos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-¿Se puede?— Pregunto antes de entrar.

-¡Adelante!— Se escucha desde el interior; vuelvo a mirar a Kankuro, él asiente y ambos entramos.

-Buenos días Naruto.— Saludo de la manera más cortés que me sale a las ocho de la mañana.

-Hola Shikamaru, Kankuro.— Nos saluda con un leve movimiento de cabeza, se levanta y señala las sillas para que nos sentemos.

Kankuro se sienta, pero yo no.

-Quería comentarte algo.— Tuerzo los labios y me rasco la mejilla.

Ciertamente, no estoy nervioso por el hecho de hablar con Naruto; sino estoy nervioso porque no sé cómo voy a hacer que no se me note la preocupación que me da el no tener a Temari cerca de mí, el no saber si algo puede pasar, el no poder protegerla.

Aprieto los labios con fuerza y, por fin, me decido a encarar sus ojos. Con un semblante más serio y mis músculos relajados, me acerco a la mesa y hablo.

-Con respecto a lo que Kankuro nos estuvo comentando, creo que es conveniente enviar algún equipo a Suna.— Cojo aire sin que se me note y prosigo. –Sabemos que han perdido gente, en caso de conflicto, necesitarán ayuda.— Dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, me separo de la mesa y me siento en la silla de al lado de Kankuro.

Noto cómo ambos me miran; Naruto con semblante de sorpresa y a Kankuro no le puedo descifrar, pues lo tengo justo al lado.

-Bueno…— Naruto se pasea por la oficina durante algunos segundos con la mano apoyada en el mentón; pensando.

-Sería una buena ayuda para la villa, Naruto.— Kankuro, callado hasta este instante, por fin se decide a hablar. –No tiene por qué ser un grupo demasiado grande.— Giro mi rostro para observar su expresión y noto que tiene la mandíbula tensa.

Vuelvo a mirar a Naruto y noto su expresión un poco más afable; parece que está cediendo, así que es hora del punto final.

-Estoy seguro de que Gaara se sentiría muy honrado con la presencia de gente de Konoha protegiendo la villa de la Arena.— Mi última pieza está movida; falta ver cómo todo cae conforme yo quiero que caiga.

Y lo hace.

Naruto vuelve a su asiento, entrelaza las manos y apoya su barbilla en estas.

-Consigue un equipo, y podrás salir de Konoha para ayudar a Suna.— Comenta cortante, pero con una sonrisa.

No puedo evitar que dicha sonrisa contagie mi rostro también. Noto a Kankuro levantarse y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, Suna estará eternamente agradecida.— Alza la vista de nuevo y sonríe.

Al salir de la oficina, vemos a Temari esperar en las puertas de esta; se me para el corazón cuando me mira; trago saliva e intento aparentar normalidad.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?— Pregunta acercándose a nosotros con una expresión de cansancio; al parecer Kankuro tenía razón.

-Bien hermana, ahora Shikamaru debe encontrar un equipo…— Kankuro se acerca a ella y posa una mano sobre su cabeza. –Creo que vamos a tener que quedarnos un día más y salir mañana a primera hora con el equipo de Shikamaru.— Tuerce los labios y se gira para mirarme.

-Por mí no hay problema.— Responde de una manera suave.

Kankuro sonríe y comienza a caminar delante de nosotros; nada más darse la vuelta Temari me mira sonriente y yo le hago una expresión de súplica; súplica porque no me haga esto delante de su hermano.

Ella, como burlándose de mí; se ríe.

Alcanzamos a Kankuro y comenzamos a caminar pensando en qué equipo sería el ideal para ir a Suna.

-¿Tienes alguien en mente, Shikamaru?— Pregunta Kankuro mirándome.

Yo me encojo de hombros y meto las manos en los bolsillos.

La verdad es que ni si quiera había pensado que tendría el permiso de salir de Konoha, así que esto de formar equipo me pillaba un poco de sorpresa; pero podía analizar la situación en un momento.

-Necesitaríamos, como máximo, cuatro personas.— Tuerzo los labios y me rasco la sien tratando de pensar.

-Contigo serían solo tres ¿Verdad?— Temari, me mira dubitativa; supongo que me está preguntando con la mirada si yo soy una de las personas que irá a Suna.

Sonrío; si estoy haciendo todo esto, es por ella.

-Sí, tres personas…— Repito mirándola de reojo, observando su su sonrisa.

Tengo que morderme le labio inferior y aguantarme las ganas de darle un abrazo; odio esta sensación de tener que ocultar lo que siento.

Pero de momento, es mejor así.

-Creo que necesitaríamos un médico, nunca vienen mal.— Comenta Kankuro señalando el hospital de Konoha.

Yo asiento y pienso que quizás Sakura sería una buena opción; pero Konoha también la necesita.

-No perdemos nada por preguntar.— Kankuro, la verme algo dubitativo sobre entrar o no; se pone delante de mí y encoge los hombros.

Yo asiento con algo de desgana; sé que no va a ser posible.

Los tres entramos en el hospital y preguntamos por Sakura; a los pocos minutos aparece en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días ¿Ocurre algo grave?— Se cruza de brazos y nos mira con una expresión confusa.

-Buenos días Sakura, pues verás…— Me rasco la nuca e intento mirarla con decisión. –Con respecto a todo lo que está ocurriendo en Suna, Naruto nos ha dado permiso para enviar una tropa de cuatro personas a ayudar.— Aprieto los labios y noto cómo su expresión pasa a ser de asombro.

-¡Eso es genial! ¿Tenéis equipo ya?— Pregunta dando una pequeña palmada.

Los tres negamos con la cabeza.

-Hemos pensado que tú, al ser médico, podrías ser de gran utilidad.— Trato de respirar hondo y calmar los nervios; no todos los días viene alguien a preguntarte si quieres ir a una villa en guerra para ayudar.

Sakura ladea la cabeza y apoya un dedo sobre su mentón, parece estar pensándoselo, pero tampoco quiero hacerme demasiadas ilusiones.

-Dadme un segundo.— Alza el dedo índice en señal de que esperemos; los tres asentimos y ella desaparece entre las puertas del hospital.

No tarda demasiado en volver a salir con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Contad conmigo!— Alza el dedo pulgar señalándose y puedo notar cómo un peso se me quita de encima.

Nos despedimos de ella y la dejamos seguir con sus asuntos; aunque puedo suponer que no hay demasiados asuntos que tratar pues, seguramente haya entrado dentro para preguntar si su ayuda era imprescindible en el hospital y, aunque posiblemente así fuera; ayudar a una villa en apuros era más importante que unos cuantos resfriados comunes.

-Entonces ya somos dos…— Digo al viento, pero noto cómo los hermanos me miran y asienten.

-Vamos a por los otros dos.— Comenta Kankuro con algo de entusiasmo.

Parece que el hecho de que a la primera nos haya salido bien, le ha motivado bastante.

No puedo evitar soltar una risa.

-Creo que necesitaríamos a alguien que fuera bueno en la distancia…— Comenta Temari mirándome. -…Y que no necesitara las sombras para atacar.— Se ríe y yo tuerzo los labios en una sonrisa que trato de disimular.

-¿Y la chica esa de las armas?— Pregunta Kankuro tratando de recordar su nombre.

-TenTen…— Se me enciende una bombilla; seguro que ella no tiene ningún inconveniente ya que siempre se está quejando de lo mucho que echa de menos sacar sus juguetes a pasear. –Vamos al campo de entrenamiento, seguramente esté allí.— Hablo hacia los hermanos, ellos asienten y me siguen.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a las afueras, donde se encuentra la zona de entrenamiento e, incluso antes de llegar, podemos escuchar algunas voces y zapatos resbalar por la tierra del lugar.

No me equivocaba; ella estaba allí y parecía no estar sola.

-¡Tienes que aguantar más, Lee!— Se escucha desde lo lejos seguido de un grito de entusiasmo por parte del nombrado.

Llegamos y nada más vernos, ambos paran su entrenamiento para ponerse a nuestra altura con las respiraciones algo agitadas.

-¿De buena mañana con tanta energía?— Pregunto metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo.

Temari y Kankuro se quedan detrás de mí.

-Hola Shikamaru ¿Qué haces con los hermanos de Suna?— Me pregunta TenTen acercándose un poco más a nosotros y mirando detrás de mí.

-¡Entrenar por la mañana es lo mejor, tienes energía para todo el día!— Entusiasmado, Lee baja de uno de los árboles del lugar para ponerse al lado de TenTen.

Miro a ambos y, aunque en un principio iba a preguntarle a TenTen lo de Suna; quizás tenía ante mí a los dos miembros que me faltaban para el equipo.

-Chicos, hay algunos problemas en Suna…— Comento tratando de introducir todo lo que está ocurriendo; me aparto para que Temari y Kankuro se pongan a mi altura y prosigo. –Está siendo atacada por algo que, todavía, no saben qué es.— Tuerzo los labios y miro a Kankuro.

-Está en lo cierto, no sabemos qué es pero queremos descubrirlo.— Suspira con algo de pesadez y TenTen mira a Lee; después vuelve a mirar a Kankuro.

-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?— Señala con su dedo índice tanto a ella como al compañero que tiene a la derecha.

-¡Ayudarlos, TenTen! ¿Queréis que vayamos a Suna?— Pregunta con mucho más entusiasmo de lo que me había imaginado.

-Necesitamos…— Corrige Temari desde atrás.

TenTen y Lee la miran y sonríen.

-¡Contad con nosotros!— Responden al unísono.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, Shikamaru.— Sonriente, TenTen extiende la mano y Kankuro se la estrecha; después hace lo mismo con Temari.

Al despedirnos, Kankuro para un segundo antes de volver a entrar en las puertas de la villa.

-Oye, Nara… De verdad no sé cómo agradecerte lo mucho que nos estás ayudando.— Me mira fijamente sin sonreír; como si estuviera avergonzado por la situación que está pasando.

Tuerzo la cabeza y le miro confuso.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Konoha y Suna son aliadas; deben protegerse.— Sonrío de lado mirando a ambos hermanos y éstos, con la misma sonrisa, asienten.

Seguimos caminando y acompaño a Temari y Kankuro hasta el hotel donde se hospedan y nos despedimos.

Tras estar caminando durante algunos minutos, noto la presencia de alguien detrás de mí.

Me doy la vuelta pero no veo a nadie; alzo las cejas y pienso que quizás ha sido mi imaginación, así que continúo el camino hacia casa hasta que, de nuevo, noto la presencia.

-¿Qué está pasando?— Rasco mi nuca y miro hacia todos lados.

Escucho una risa.

-Oh, cielos…— Suspiro con pesadez y cierro los ojos cruzándome de brazos. –No tienes quince años, sal de donde estés.— Vuelvo a escuchar una risa y acto seguido, escucho unos pies posarse en el suelo detrás de mí.

Me doy la vuelta y la miro.

-¿No estabas con tu hermano?— Sigo con los brazos cruzados pero ahora, más feliz por tenerla delante; feliz por poder apreciar toda su belleza sin tener que apartar cada dos por tres la vista de ella.

-Le he dicho que iba a comprar algunas cosas para comer.— Aprieta los labios y pone las manos detrás de su espalda; deja de mirarme para observar los alrededores.

 _No se le estará ocurriendo…_

Trago saliva y noto de nuevo su mirada posada en mí, acercándose.

-Temari no creo que…— Pero, rompiendo todas mis barreras y pensamientos de lo que ella quería hacer en medio de la calle, simplemente, me abraza.

Me quedo parpadeando varias veces hasta que vuelvo en mí y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos.

-Gracias, por todo.— Me susurra al oído y puedo notar su pequeño cuerpo temblar entre mis brazos.

Está asustada; está nerviosa. No sabe lo que ocurre en su villa y sé que ella solo quiere ayudar, quiere estar allí y luchar con su gente; pero debe quedarse aquí un día más.

Cierro los ojos con algo de rabia, en parte es mi culpa que ella se sienta así; es mi culpa que no pueda volver con su gente hasta mañana.

Mi egoísmo y mis ganas de protegerla han podido conmigo; pero no podía luchar contra eso, no podía luchar contra el afecto que siento por ella.

Noto su respiración calmarse y la aparto un poco para mirar sus ojos verdes; sonrío y tomo sus mejillas entre mis manos; es preciosa, podría estar observándola todo el día, como si fuera una obra de arte esculpida por un Dios con el único fin de enamorar a todo el que la mirara.

-No dejaré que nada pase en Suna, no dejaré que nada te pase a ti.— Más serio de lo que querría haber parecido; esas palabras salen de mi boca como si no fuera consciente de ellas, como si las dijera únicamente por inercia.

Como si estuviera hablando mi corazón y no mi boca.

Ella ladea la cabeza y sonríe de tal manera que todo mi cuerpo suspira.

-Quiero besarte, Temari…— Acaricio sus mejillas con mis pulgares y me quedo observando su rostro un rato más.

Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa de mis palabras durante una milésima de segundo y, al estar tan cerca, puedo apreciar el rubor concentrarse en la zona céntrica de sus mejillas. Se muerde el labio inferior y no hace más que incrementar mis ganas de rozar sus labios.

-Por favor…— Acerca su rostro al mío tratando de llegar a mi boca; me parece adorable la manera en la que tiene que auparse sobre sus tobillos para llegar a mi altura.

Es más pequeña que yo en todos los aspectos.

Trago saliva e intento olvidarme por un segundo de la edad; intento olvidar los doce años que le saco y lo mal que está esto. Y lo peor, es que yo lo estoy consintiendo; el que debería ser el adulto responsable es el primero que tiene unas ganas tan fuertes de besarla, que no puede contenerse más.

Pero debe ser breve.

Mis labios rozan los suyos de una manera suave y delicada; como si tuviera miedo de romperlos; sigo acariciando sus mejillas y noto cómo ella posa sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Está tan suave.

Muevo mi boca sobre la suya tratando de saborear cada rincón y casi me hace parar el hecho de que, sin permiso, su lengua intrusa irrumpe entre mis labios.

Casi.

Entreabro la boca y la dejo pasar; ahora sí, saboreando la plenitud de su aroma, dejándome un agradable gusto en mi boca a lo que parece ser vainilla y jazmín.

-Shikamaru…— Mi nombre sale entre sus dientes y yo tengo que parar.

Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y, con delicadeza, la aparto lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos; ella sonríe con la respiración levemente agitada.

Muerdo mi mejilla y trato de encontrar la manera de pedirle que vuelva al hotel o a hacer lo que tenga que hacer; pero ni por asomo íbamos a volver a…

Arg; cuántos años se piensa que tengo.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto en medio de la calle.— Cierro los ojos y trato de olvidar la sensualidad de su voz diciendo mi nombre.

Respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarme; pero ella no parece darme tregua.

Noto de nuevo sus manos posarse en mi pecho y sus labios rozar mi oído; su respiración choca contra mí y, de nuevo, tengo que cerrar los ojos intentando apartarla con mis manos posadas en sus hombros; pero ella es superior a mí.

 _Y lo sabe._

-Tiene usted razón señor Nara, deberíamos ir a algún sitio más privado.— Emite una leve risa y me besa la mejilla.

Tuerzo los labios y ladeo la cabeza mirándola con una expresión que intento mantener seria; pero no puedo.

Estoy empezando a notar cómo mi pantalón aprieta; mala señal.

 _Muy mala señal._

Toma mi mano y comienza a caminar en dirección a mi casa.

Y yo cedo, _como siempre._

En mi habitación no se escucha más que sus gemidos al compás del choque de nuestros cuerpos; compás que marco yo al entrar y salir de ella con más brusquedad de la que hubiera imaginado.

Pero cómo no hacer lo que me pide; si ella tiene total control sobre mí, aunque sea yo el que siempre está encima cuando hacemos el amor.

-Vas a acabar conmigo…— Digo entre dientes mientras mi penetración se vuelve más fuerte; sé que no estoy lejos de llegar y esta vez sí tuve la mente fría de, al menos, ponerme el preservativo.

-Shikamaru… Más, más, más…— Arquea la espalda y clava sus uñas en mi pecho.

Yo gruño; siento que estoy a punto de explotar.

Su intimidad se nota resbaladiza aún por encima del condón; sus pechos botan al compás que marco con mis caderas chocando contra las suyas; su rostro está sudado y con los cabellos alborotados por la pasión, se pegan a sus mejillas.

 _Dulce mujer sensual._

Aprieto mis manos en puños a cada lado de su cabeza y me inclino hacia ella para besarla; necesito besar sus labios mientras noto cómo sus paredes se contraen; haciendo que mi erección se pasee por su interior de una manera tan placenteramente estrecha, que me duela el simple hecho de pensar en que, sin no llevara preservativo, me tocaría salir de ahí.

Pero por suerte; lo llevo.

Sus gemidos se van calmando y se van convirtiendo en adorables jadeos; sus manos dejan de hincarse en mis pectorales y yo, por fin, derramo todo mi espeso líquido blanco dentro de ella, siendo protegido por el fino plástico que nos evita de sustos.

Caigo rendido a su lado tras sacar mi erección de su interior.

Mi respiración es agitada y noto cómo mi corazón va volviendo a su ritmo normal poco a poco.

Paso una mano por mi frente, quitando el sudor de ésta y giro mi rostro para mirarla; tiene los ojos cerrados y yace tumbada en la cama con una sonrisa.

-Como siga con este ritmo…— Antes de acabar la frase escucho su risa; vuelvo a mirarla.

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos a los ojos, durante unos minutos, desnudos, en mi cama; no puedo creerme que sea ella la que, sin saberlo, me haga tan inmensamente feliz.

Emito un leve suspiro y tras darle un dulce beso en la frente; me levanto para vestirme.

-Admite que te rejuvenece el estar conmigo.— Comenta con una expresión divertida mientras busca su ropa.

Yo encaro una ceja, me agacho tomando su sujetador del suelo y se lo lanzo.

-Lo que vas a hacer es matarme si crees que puedo seguirte el ritmo.— Yo también me río cuando veo cómo me saca la lengua de manera burlesca.

Salimos de casa con cautela de que nadie se percate; llegamos a la calle principal y comenzamos a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Charlo con ella sobre varias cosas que tienen que ver con sus hermanos; yo le comento la cantidad de papeleo que aún me queda por hacer antes de irnos mañana y, después de un rato, se queda estática en medio de la calle.

-¿Qué pasa?— Le pregunto metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos.

-Le dije a mi hermano que iba a comprar…— Se muerde el labio inferior y me mira con preocupación.

Yo suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto? Deberíamos dejar de actuar como animales en celo cada vez que nos vemos, y empezar a razonar las cosas.

Pero cómo pensar en otra cosa, cuando sé que puedo tener su cuerpo desnudo debajo de mí.

Parpadeo varias veces intentando olvidarme de lo que acabábamos de hacer; es increíble que no hayan pasado ni veinte minutos, y ya esté paseándose desnuda por mi mente otra vez.

¿Será verdad que estoy enfermo?

Suspiro con pesadez y la miro.

-Puedes decirle a Kankuro que…— Tuerzo los labios y trato de buscar alguna excusa por el lóbulo izquierdo de mi cerebro; el de la parte creativa.

-¿Decirme qué?— El nombrado, con cara de pocos amigos, aparece delante de nosotros.

Yo tengo que apretar los dientes y Temari abre los ojos tanto como sus cuencas le permiten.

-Pues, que Temari se ha entretenido hablando conmigo, por eso no ha comprado nada.— Estoy rápido, intento sonar casual sin que se me noten los nervios de haber sido descubierto hablando de él.

-Bueno, ha pasado media hora, tampoco es tanto.— Comenta Kankuro restándole importancia.

Sé que iba a decir algo más; pero no puedo evitar contestarle.

-¿Media hora es poco tiempo? Yo creo que está bastante bien.— Chisto entre dientes y noto la divertida mirada de Temari clavada en mí.

-¿Qué dices Nara? Media hora es poco tiempo, si lo comparas con dos horas, por ejemplo.— Ajeno a lo que yo me estoy refiriendo, Kankuro se encoge de hombros y me mira confundido.

Nos hace una señal para que le sigamos y, tras darse la vuelta, Temari me mira.

-Media hora está bien si se aprovecha como es debido.— Guiña su ojo diestro y yo muestro una ladeada sonrisa.

Ella sí sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo y, aunque me siento un poco idiota; me causa ternura que trate de hacerme sentir bien.

-Resulta que el Hokage y su esposa quieren hacer una especie de reunión amistosa para despedir a los que van a ayudar a Suna.— Comenta Kankuro girándose para caminar de espaldas. –Así que menos mal que no has comprado nada hermana, porque nos han invitado a comer.— Aclara volviéndose a dar la vuelta para caminar de frente.

Temari y yo nos miramos y continuamos nuestro paso tras Kankuro.

Llegamos a un pequeño parque que está situado en el centro de Konoha; al parecer era cierto. Los Uzumaki habían preparado una pequeña comida en medio del lugar.

Las mesas rectangulares y alargadas estaban formando una fila de cuatro, cubiertas por manteles blancos. Encima había varias bandejas repletas de comida que la gente iba dejando, al estilo picoteo.

La verdad; era todo un detalle.

Nos acercamos un poco más y, al llegar por fin al parque, nos recibe Hinata.

-Hola chicos, muchas gracias por venir.— Con su peculiar sonrisa al estilo madre; hace una leve reverencia y nos indica que podemos pasar.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto, señora Uzumaki.— Temari, devolviendo la reverencia y la sonrisa; habla con una educación digna de lo que es.

 _Una princesa._

No puedo evitar que mis ojos se queden prendidos de ella durante varios segundos hasta que noto la mirada de Hinata posarse en mí; carraspeo algo avergonzado, asiento en señal de agradecimiento y me dirijo hacia las mesas donde está toda la multitud.

Noto cómo el estómago me ruge al divisar la comida y noto cómo hasta duele cuando inspiro el delicioso aroma que me está llegando al cerebro; la verdad que con toda la caminata de la mañana para buscar equipo y después… Haber _estado_ con Temari, me ha dado un hambre voraz.

Me acerco a una de las mesas dejando a Kankuro y Temari charlando con Rock Lee y TenTen sobre qué les harían a los malhechores cuando se los encontraran de frente; yo no quería que se me quitara el hambre así que, con educación, me disculpo para ir a llevarme algo a la boca.

Justo cuando estoy ocupado masticando un pedazo de carne; noto el suave tacto de una caricia rozar mi hombro; pensando que es Temari, me doy la vuelta tratando de tragar lo más deprisa que puedo.

Pero no es ella.

-Hola, Shikamaru Nara ¿Verdad?— Me pregunta la mujer que está delante de mí con una sonrisa extraña; una que no me termina de convencer.

Aún con la boca llena, giro mi rostro hacia mi hombro, mirando cómo su mano aún lo roza; me siento incómodo.

Trago duramente y doy un leve suspiro tras notar mi garganta libre de comida; carraspeo y hablo.

-Sí ¿Necesitas algo?— Ladeo la cabeza y me quedo mirando a la mujer.

Su cabello es de un color castaño rojizo; tiene los ojos de un azul grisáceo, su semblante es pequeño y esbelto. Demasiado esbelto.

Creo recordar que es la hija de algún comerciante de por aquí; pero ahora mismo no recuerdo quién.

-Es increíble lo que vas a hacer, eres muy valiente.— Deja de posar su brazo sobre mí y ahora entrelaza sus manos en frete de su pecho; mirándome.

Parpadeo varias veces y me rasco la nuca; es un halago.

-Gracias, pero todo se lo debo al Hokage, que ha hecho posible poder ir a ayudar a Suna.— Sonrío con sinceridad; es cierto que le debo un agradecimiento a Naruto.

Ella asiente y noto cómo su sonrisa cambia a una un tanto más extraña; frunzo el ceño tratando de descifrar su rostro.

-Quizás podrías pasarte por mi restaurante a tomar una copa; es un placer tener a héroes de Konoha en mi barra.— Vuelve a acariciarme el brazo con esa extraña sonrisa; y sin saber bien porqué, habla como susurrando.

Ladeo la cabeza e intento hablar, pero soy cortado.

-Hola señor Nara.— Noto una presión en mi otro brazo y bajo la vista.

Ahora sí que es Temari; sus brazos se han enredado al mío y me mira durante un segundo con una sonrisa para, acto seguido, mirar a la otra mujer; la cual aparta su mano de mi hombro al instate.

-La pequeña Temari ¿No?— Habla con un tono que me parece burlesco; pero quizás solo es mi imaginación.

-Sí, soy Temari.— Tuerce los labios y suelta el amarre de mi brazo.

Ladea la cadera y apoya una mano sobre esta; conozco esa pose. Solo la pone cuando está molesta y enfadada al mismo tiempo, lo cual me descoloca.

¿Le ha molestado que le diga _pequeña_?

Parpadeo varias veces y miro de nuevo a la otra mujer de la que, ni si quiera sé el nombre.

-Como te decía, Shikamaru, quizás podrías pasarte a tomar una copa.— De nuevo, noto su mirada en mí, ahora ignorando a Temari.

Eso me hace torcer los labios y fruncir el ceño, no me parece bien su descortesía. Pero de nuevo, al querer volver a hablar, Temari me corta.

-Deberías aprender a leer los rostros de la gente…— Murmura cruzándose de brazos sin quitarle ojos a la otra mujer.

Esta, echa la vista al cielo, rueda los ojos y mira a Temari con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y tú deberías aprender modales, jovencita.— Vuelve a mirarme a mí. –Deberías educarla, no sabe lo que es el respeto hacia los mayores.— Pone los brazos en jarra y suelta aire por la nariz.

Me muerdo el labio inferior ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Yo solo quería comer algo…

Qué situación más problemática.

-No te preocupes por eso.— Temari da un paso al frente, encarando a la mujer de cabellos rojizos. –Shikamaru solo me azota cuando he sido una chica _muy_ mala.— Dice entre dientes acercándose cada vez más a la otra mujer; la cual abre los ojos a más no poder.

Se me para el corazón y me acerco a Temari para tomarla de los hombros y apartarla unos pasos de ella.

-¡Temari!— Sueno algo molesto; no sé qué pretende con insinuar que le pego. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Solo pretendía ser amable.— Acaricio sus hombros tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ella cierra los ojos con frustración y me aparta las manos de mala manera; yo ladeo la cabeza, no entiendo nada.

-Solo quiere ser amable contigo cuando estés en su cama.— Vuelve a hablar entre dientes y puedo apreciar un rubor en sus mejillas.

Aunque no sé si es de vergüenza o de rabia. O de ambas cosas.

Niego con la cabeza con una expresión aún más confusa, suspiro y dejo caer mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

-No seas tonta, sólo quiere agradecerme que ayude a…— Trato de hablar, pero ella me calla chistando.

-¿Sabes qué? Que te jodan, Shikamaru.— Frunce el ceño y yo abro los ojos a más no poder, ahora sí estoy confundido. –Diviértete con ella, si tanto quieres ir a tomar una maldita copa.— Noto su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos rojos.

-Temari…— Intento acercarme, pero ella da un paso atrás negando con la cabeza.

Acto seguido se da la vuelta y desaparece entre la multitud de personas que están en el parque. Aprieto los dientes y, cuando voy a caminar para ir hacia ella, noto una mano posada en mí.

-Déjala, los niños a veces son insoportables.— Ríe, pero a mí no me hace gracia.

Me giro para mirarla de frente y, con cordialidad; aunque mi semblante es bastante serio, hablo.

-Oye, debería ir a buscarla.— Ladeo mi cabeza esperando su compresión; pero solo veo cómo endurece su rostro.

-¿Me vas a dejar plantada por ir a consolar a una niña?— Alza las cejas y se cruza de brazos.

Yo tuerzo los labios y me encojo de hombros.

-No me lo puedo creer.— Su expresión de sorpresa cambia a una de enfado en cuestión de segundos. –Eres increíble.— Se da la vuelta, y se va.

Me quedo parado un par de segundos antes de volver a caminar; no sé bien lo que ha pasado, pero puedo llegar a comprender que lo que a Temari le ha hecho actuar así; son los celos.

Mientras la busco, no puedo evitar sonreír por lo adorable que se me hace que ella pueda estar celosa de alguna otra mujer.

¿A caso no sabe que ella es todo mi mundo?

La encuentro sentada en un banco bastante apartado de la multitud; debí habérmelo imaginado. Me acerco despacio, intentando no espantarla.

Cada vez me recuerda más a un gatito asustado al que debo acercarme con cautela.

-Temari…— Acaricio su espalda y doy la vuelta al banco para sentarme a su lado.

Ella no me contesta, solo mira en la dirección opuesta a la que yo estoy.

-Oye, no deberías ponerte así…— Suspiro con pesadez apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas, mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?— Me pregunta con un tono enfadado. –Deberías estar con esa mujer, tanto que querías.— Miro sus manos, las tiene apretadas en puños.

¿Debería sentirme mal porque todo esto me resulte muy adorable? Una sonrisa se curva en mis labios e intento hacer que se disperse; no quiero que piense que me estoy riendo de ella.

-Mírame, Temari.— Le hablo con una voz algo seria.

Rozo su mano y, al ver que no me la aparta, la tomo y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.

Ella, poco a poco, gira su rostro para mirarme a los ojos.

-Eres un imbécil.— Es lo único que sale de su boca; yo suspiro y asiento.

¿Para qué negar lo evidente? Soy un imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta de las intenciones que tenía esa mujer, y de que debería haberme negado en rotundo; pero las mujeres se me dan fatal y no suelo pensar que ellas son las que tienen intenciones de… Bueno, de lo que ella tenía intenciones.

-Eres muy adorable cuando estás celosa.— La última palabra la digo con miedo; no quiero que se enfade. –Pero no tienes motivos ¿Crees que voy a irme con alguien?— Río para mí mientras me imagino si esta situación hubiera sido a la inversa.

-Quizás algún día piensas que…— Aparta la mirada de mí y puedo notar su inseguridad.

-No Temari.— Niego en rotundo y agarro su mano más fuerte. –Yo soy el que debería tener ese miedo de perderte.— Paso mi mano libre por su mejilla y la obligo a mirarme.

-¿Cómo vas a tener miedo tú? Si he sido yo la que empezó todo esto.— Frunce el ceño y puedo notar lágrimas concentrarse en sus ojos. –Si yo no hubiera insistido… Tú estarías con otra mujer ahora mismo.— Aparta la mano de mí y me da un empujón.

Chisto y me quedo mirándola.

-Pero eso no ha pasado, Temari.— Mi expresión se endurece y tomo sus mejillas con suavidad entre mis manos para que me mire a los ojos. –Deja de imaginarte situaciones paralelas.— La miro con más intensidad y puedo notar cómo voy destrozando sus defensas. –Yo podría imaginar que tú, cuando volvieras a Suna, conoces a alguien más joven, que pueda estar contigo todos los días, que le quede más tiempo de vida y que dure más haciendo el amor.— Me quedo callado varios segundos; ella tampoco dice nada.

Aparto mis manos de sus mejillas, miro al suelo y, después de varios segundos; escucho su risa.

Parpadeo varias veces y la miro de reojo.

-Te he dicho que media hora está bien si se aprovecha como es debido…— Susurra jugueteando con sus dedos y balanceando sus piernas.

Una sonrisa se curva en mi rostro y no puedo evitar soltar una suave risa que acaba en un suspiro.

-Ven aquí.— Le pido con una expresión suplicante; necesito sentir su cuerpo.

Ella, casi al instante, desliza su cuerpo para ponerse a mi lado; apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y yo paso mi mano para rozar su mejilla.

Cerramos los ojos; nos quedamos así por lo que parecen varios minutos. Noto cómo la brisa es fresca, escucho cómo algunos pájaros pían en algún árbol de los que hay cerca, escucho… Una voz.

-Hola chicos…— Dicha voz femenina aparece como un fantasma detrás de nosotros.

Temari y yo nos apartamos casi al instante; estábamos tan ensimismados en nuestros pensamientos, que nos olvidamos por completo de todo lo demás.

-Hinata, hola.— Trago saliva al darme la vuelta.

Temari se pone de pie, me mira con una expresión de pavor y, después de hacer una reverencia, se retira.

Hinata la ve marchar con una expresión neutra y vuelve a mirarme con sus casi inexpresivos ojos perla; noto mi corazón pararse.

-Solo quería decirte que, Naruto está muy contento por la idea que has tenido de ayudar a Suna…— La noto algo incómoda; pero aun así sigue sonriendo.

Rasco mi nuca y sonrío nervioso.

-No es nada…— Miro al suelo y nos quedamos callados unos segundos.

-Shikamaru, no te preocupes.— Se acerca un poco más a mí y, ahora con una sonrisa bastante más sincera y cómplice, me susurra. –Yo lo sé, os vi en el callejón.— Ladea la cabeza asintiendo.

Yo aprieto mis dientes tanto que me hacen daño las encías; mis ojos se abren a más no poder y mi respiración se corta.

¿Nos vio besarnos?

La miro horrorizado; quizás podría inventarme alguna excusa para que no pareciera lo que fue… Pero su sonrisa cómplice no se borra.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada que no quieras que diga.— Niega con la cabeza y me mira fijamente. –Pero cuando quieras decirlo, te apoyaré.— Vuelve a sonreír y yo, gracias a esas palabras, siento mi corazón relajarse.

Saber que tengo a alguien de mi parte; me hace sentir más seguro.

-Hinata… No sé cómo agradecerte, eres como una madre.— Río tratando de no volver a hablar de mí y Temari.

Ella se queda callada y puedo notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas; sonrío.

-Bueno…— Se toca el vientre y me mira por encima del flequillo. –Supongo que debo ir practicando.— Emite una adorable risa y yo me quedo anonadado.

-¿Estás… embarazada?— Pregunto mirándola atónito.

Ella asiente con una gran sonrisa que me contagia al instante.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Enhorabuena!— Me acerco a ella y le doy un corto abrazo que me corresponde.

-Eres el primer hombre que lo sabe… Hoy se lo diré a Naruto.— Me confiesa rascándose el brazo, vergonzosa.

-Estoy seguro de que le va a hacer muchísima ilusión.— La animo.

Tras sonreírnos de nuevo, volvemos hacia donde están todos los invitados.

Después de varias horas, la reunión termina y todos ayudamos a recoger; tiramos la basura, desmontamos las mesas y cada uno se lleva lo que había traído.

Kankuro y Temari me esperan para irnos juntos; ya que mi casa está un poco más apartada que el hotel donde ellos duermen; pero en el mismo camino.

-Mañana hemos comentado que sobre las cinco de la mañana estaremos en la puerta.— Me explica Kankuro comenzando a caminar.

-Estupendo, así tendremos varias horas de oscuridad.— Asiento una sola vez con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Después de despedirme de ellos, vuelvo a mi casa esperando que llegue la hora de irme a trabajar; Naruto me comentó que podía ir por la tarde debido a todo el revuelo que habíamos tenido, así que le tomé la palabra.

La noche cae en Konoha; las estrellas brillan con ímpetu y la Luna está completamente llena; es hermoso.

Camino de nuevo hacia mi casa después de haber hecho todo el papeleo que debía hacer, abro la puerta y me dirijo directamente a mi habitación.

-No es muy tarde…— Miro el reloj que marca las once y veinte.

Podré dormir varias horas antes de emprender mi viaje a Suna y ver de primera mano, qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

Me tumbo mirando el techo y observo las baldosas pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy; sobre todo pensando en ella, en _Temari_ …

Suspiro y giro mi rostro para quedarme mirando las estrellas hasta que, sin saber cuándo, me quedo dormido.

* * *

 _¡Y hasta aquí! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y hayáis disfrutado de la lectura._

 _En el siguiente capítulo, Shikamaru y su equipo junto con los hermanos de la Arena, llegarán a Suna y Kankuro les explicará qué es lo que ha sucedido; la acción comenzará pronto._

 _Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final, sería genial si me dejaras algún comentario con tu opinión ya sea aquí o en mi página de Facebook :D Me encanta saber qué opináis sobre lo que escribo; me motiva mucho a seguir._

 _¡Nos leeremos el próximo Sábado en "Dieciocho"!_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	5. Bienvenidos a Suna

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Feliz Sábado a todos! Es un gran placer haber hecho el capítulo a tiempo, no me gusta faltar a mi palabra así me tenga que pasar la madrugada escribiendo._

 _Quiero expresar mi entusiasmo por el gran recibimiento que ha vuelto a tener el concurso que hice en mi página de Facebook, ya sabes, sino me sigues búscame como_ **Glow 241O** _, justo como me llamo por aquí (y en Twitter también). Gracias a vosotros puedo hacer historias más variadas porque me obligo a mantener el cerebro activo inventándome situaciones que pienso que os pueden gustar._

 _¡Gracias!_

 **Nota de la** **autora** **:** _Me alegra mucho que la elección del equipo: Shikamaru - Lee - TenTen - Sakura os haya gustado, la verdad es que pienso que está bastante compensado porque tenemos un médico, una experta en armas, un tío que reparte tortas como panes y a Shikamaru que es el maldito amo de las estrategias; además de Temari y Kankuro ¡Perfecto! También me alegra que os hayáis dado cuenta del detalle de Hinata en el capítulo anterior, cuando le dice a Shikamaru que puede contar con ella, porque sinceramente la veo como una madre no solo de su próximo bebé, sino la mamá de todos._ _(Como lo es_ **Anamicenas** _para mí, pues igual)_

 _En este capítulo vamos a ver cómo el equipo de Shikamaru y los hermanos de Suna comienzan su viaje y empiezan a observar cositas extrañas que están pasando... ¿Qué podrán hacer para ayudar? ¿Encontrarán a los malos malísimos?_

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Dieciocho**

 **Capítulo V**

 _Bienvenidos a Suna_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

 **L** as puertas de Konoha se abrieron, no serían más lejos de las cinco de la madrugada y todos los que debíamos emprender el camino a Suna estábamos presentes, añadiendo al Hokage y su esposa, Hinata, que habían decidido acompañaros hasta las puertas para darnos una cálida despedida.

Naruto parece feliz, demasiado feliz y sonrío cuando miro a Hinata y cómplice, me devuelve la sonrisa asintiendo.

-¿Se lo has dicho?— Pregunto en un susurro tras acercarme a ella con disimulo.

-Sí, está muy emocionado por nuestro hijo...— Me susurra de vuelta y nos sonreímos.

Sin embargo, noto cómo su expresión de alegría se desvanece y mira a Temari para, acto seguido, mirarme a mí.

-Cuídala, Shikamaru.— Su preocupación me hace ponerme serio.

Asiento con firmeza y comienzo a alejarme.

 _Con mi vida si fuera necesario._

Emprendemos el camino hacia Suna tras escuchar cómo los portones de Konoha se cierran tras nosotros.

Después de algunas horas, se puede apreciar cómo el Sol se abre camino majestuoso, sobre el horizonte dando paso a una fresca mañana gracias a la suave brisa que corretea por el bosque.

El camino se hace ameno cuando no vas solo, pero aun así el ambiente puede cortarse cuando mis compañeros de Konoha preguntan a Kankuro y Temari sobre los extraños sucesos que ocurren en su aldea.

En un momento del camino, aun estando más cerca de Konoha que de Suna, hago un alto; creo que es preciso parar a desayunar y reponer fuerzas.

-No quiero que nos demoremos demasiado, la parada será rápida.— Comento sentándome en una roca que diviso.

Kankuro asiente y, sacando de su mochila algunas provisiones, se sienta a mi lado.

-Nara ¿De verdad crees que podrán ayudarnos?— Me comenta en un susurro mirando hacia nuestros compañeros, los cuales se han sentado también haciendo un círculo.

Le miro mostrando una sonrisa y sacando mi cantimplora para darle un trago al agua fresca.

-Tranquilo Kankuro.— Le calmo volviendo a guardar el recipiente de agua y poso una mano en su hombro. -No subestimes a los de Konoha.— Comento volviendo a sonreír aunque noto que mis palabras no le convencen demasiado.

Me mira con una expresión de entre confusión e inseguridad y se levanta.

-Escuchadme.— Se dirige hacia donde los demás están y, con los brazos cruzados, habla. -¿Cuáles son vuestras habilidades? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que podréis ayudar a Suna?— Su expresión es seria y noto cómo tensa la mandíbula.

Suspiro y me levanto para dirigirme a su lado; observo cómo todos los demás le miran con confusión. Incluso Temari.

-Hermano, esa pregunta es ofensiva.— Se levanta del suelo y pone los brazos en jarra con una expresión de enfado.

Trago saliva; no deja de parecerme adorable cuando se enfada.

-¿Por qué? Solo quiero saber...- Cuando va a volver a hablar para explicarse, Temari alza un dedo en señal de que se calle.

-Deberíamos estar agradecidos, Suna está recibiendo ayuda y eso es algo con lo que ni si quiera contábamos.— Comenta con enfado en su rostro, pero sus palabras son serenas y sinceras.

Me mira.

-Gracias, señor Nara.— Sonríe y yo tengo que contenerme las ganas de darle un abrazo.

Asiento con la cabeza y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Kankuro suspira y posa sus dedos sobre las sienes; intenta calmarse.

-Tienes razón.— Mira a los compañeros que se han mantenido callados durante toda la conversación, y hace una leve reverencia. -Disculpad mis modales, es un honor recibir vuestra ayuda.— Aprieta los labios y vuelve la vista a ellos.

TenTen se acerca a él y le da una palmada en la espalda.

-Sé que estás nervioso, pero créeme que puedes contar con nuestra ayuda.— Le dice en un tono cómplice.

Kankuro sonríe y asiente.

Las horas pasaron y nuestro camino se iba haciendo más oscuro; el ocaso está llegando y trae consigo una noche llena de estrellas y alguna que otra nube.

Yo me aparto un poco de la multitud para caminar desde atrás, saco un cigarro y lo enciendo con el _zippo_ de mi difunto maestro Asuma.

Inhalo el humo y lo expulso con delicadeza pensando en lo mucho que me harían falta sus consejos ahora, los de él o los de mi padre.

Camino mirando al suelo con el cigarro en la mano mientras me imagino la reacción de mi padre si descubría que me estaba acostando con una chica doce años más pequeña que yo; no puedo evitar reír por lo bajo y negar con la cabeza. Seguramente estaría muerto.

-Hey…— Una dulce voz me hace volver al mundo real.

-Temari, hola.— Respondo con una sonrisa y observo cómo se pone a caminar a mi lado.

Aparto el cigarro dejándolo en la otra mano para que el humo no le estorbe y vuelvo a mirarla.

-Estás pensativo.— Me comenta observadora.

Sus ojos verdes de clavan en mí como punzadas; son preciosos y resaltan como dos esmeraldas gracias a la intensa luz anaranjada del ocaso.

Aparto la mirada de ella antes de cometer la locura de besar sus carnosos y dulces labios delante de todo el mundo.

Delante de _Kankuro_.

-Estaba pensando en varias cosas…— No quiero hablar del tema de Asuma o mi padre con ella; no quiero que se preocupe más de lo que debe estarlo.

-Ya veo…— Mira al suelo y junta sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Te preocupa algo? Algo más de lo evidente…— Me rasco la nunca con la mano libre; qué pregunta más estúpida.

Ella ríe y me mira ladeando su cabeza.

 _Para de ser tan adorable, por favor._

Muerdo mi labio inferior y aparto mi mirada.

-Estoy nerviosa por llegar a Suna…— Confiesa en un leve susurro. -No sé qué nos vamos a encontrar.— Suspira de forma pesada y camina mirando al suelo.

Aprieto mis dientes, necesito hacer algo para que se sienta mejor y más segura.

Miro hacia delante y puedo divisar que Kankuro y los demás continúan caminando varios pasos más avanzados que nosotros, así que, con algo de destreza, tomo su mano y camino en dirección a un árbol.

-¿Señor Nara?— Me pregunta con rostro confuso y puedo apreciar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Apoyo su espalda en el tronco del árbol y acaricio sus mejillas con ambas manos; al instante me sonríe y mueve su cabeza entre mis manos, notando el tacto.

-Vas a estar a salvo mientras yo esté a tu lado, Temari.— Me inclino hacia ella y rozo mis labios con su frente.

-Pero... Mi aldea, el pueblo.— Me separo de ella al notar su voz con aires de preocupación. -¿Quiénes los protegerán?— Me pregunta alzando las cejas, mostrando inseguridad.

Me quedo mirándola un par de segundos y sonrío.

-Todos, todos haremos que Suna vuelva a la normalidad y, a demás, encontraremos a los culpables.— Hablo con el tono más tranquilo y seguro que sé poner.

Y al parecer, funciona. Vuelvo a apreciar su hermosa sonrisa y no puedo evitar pasar mis manos por sus mejillas de nuevo, notando la suavidad de su piel.

-Quiero que me bese, por favor…— Me pide en un susurro casi inaudible y se muerde el labio inferior.

Aprieto mis dientes y miro en todas direcciones; esto no está del todo bien, podrían descubrirnos y yo estaría muerto en cuestión de segundos.

Noto sus manos recorrer mi pecho hasta entrelazarse tras mi nuca y, al bajar la vista hacia ella, pierdo toda voz de razón.

Ladeo mi cabeza y cierro los ojos. Me voy acercando más y más hasta que mis labios rozan los suyos; tan suaves, delicados, esponjosos y con un sabor inconfundible a vainilla, jazmín y arena.

Mis manos rozan su cintura y pego su cuerpo al mío un poco más; no quiero que el beso se convierta en algo lascivo, solo quiero notar sus labios y sé que ella también.

Mi boca se mueve encima de la suya de forma suave y sensual haciendo que su agarre detrás de mi nuca se haga más fuerte.

-Señor Nara…— Susurra entre dientes y yo, empezando a ser preso de mis instintos, paro.

Ella me mira con una tierna sonrisa al separarnos y juguetea con mi perilla; yo aún la tengo abrazada por la cintura y, como un bobo adolescente, la miro anonadado con una tonta sonrisa.

Beso su frente y hago una señal con la cabeza, deberíamos volver.

Al parecer, nadie se ha percatado de nuestra ausencia y yo, confuso por no saber en qué momento olvidé mi cigarro, saco otro volviéndolo a encender.

Temari alcanza a los demás y yo me quedo detrás durante un rato hasta que la longitud de mi cigarro, se convierte en humo.

La totalidad de la noche ha caído y, como es habitual, encontramos algo de madera seca para hacer una hoguera; más que por dar calor, para cocinar y ahuyentar a cualquier animal curioso que quisiera merodear cerca de nosotros.

Me ofrezco a hacer la guardia durante las primeras horas de la noche, ya que todo esto ha sido mi idea, no pretendo, encima, hacer que mis compañeros se queden la noche en vela.

Todos los demás sacan sus sacos de dormir y se tumban alrededor de la hoguera; yo, con la mirada algo perdida observo cómo el fuego baila al son de la suave brisa que corre por el bosque, las noches al aire libre cerca de Konoha, siempre son agradables.

Jugueteo con mis dedos, nervioso. No sé qué clase de peligros me encontraré al llegar a Suna, no sé qué clase de personas andan detrás de todo eso y cuál es la razón para querer arrancar los ojos a los animales; y después a las personas.

Me froto la cara con fuerza tratando de dispersar de mi mente la horrible imagen del cadáver que Kankuro y Temari trajeron desde Suna hasta Konoha para que Sakura lo inspeccionara. Siento un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Giro la vista hacia donde Temari reposaba, tranquila pero siempre alerta.

Observo con detenimiento sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, su rostro perfecto y el cómo su abdomen subía y bajaba por la calmada respiración de estar durmiendo. Sonreí y apreté los labios.

No puedo describir lo mucho que estoy enamorado de ella; lo mucho que quiero protegerla con mi vida si fuera necesario. Cierro los ojos por un momento y oriento mi vista al cielo para observar cómo miles de estrellas brillantes y parpadeantes, nos acompañan esta noche.

Suspiro, va a ser un largo viaje.

Lee me cambia el turno cuando pasan algunas horas y, con el amanecer, todos nos despertamos para continuar el camino hacia Suna.

Tres días son necesarios para llegar a la Villa oculta de la Arena; tres días que pasan como tres años por el tenso ambiente que hay por parte de los hermanos. Kankuro y Temari, aunque tratan de sonreír y animarse a conversar con todos; se puede apreciar que sus miradas estaban perdidas en otro lugar.

Camino al lado de Temari por varios minutos y observo que ni si quiera nota mi presencia; carraspeo.

Ella me mira y sonríe de una manera falsa; sé que está nerviosa porque las puertas de Suna pronto se divisarán por el horizonte.

Paso una mano por su cabeza y revolico sus cabellos, ella me mira con un rostro de fastidio por haberla despeinado y yo sonrío.

-¡Chicos, ya estamos cerca!— Sakura, adelantándose un poco más para poder asegurarse de que estábamos llegando, señala el horizonte con su dedo índice y una sonrisa.

Kankuro y Temari se miran y puedo apreciar cómo se dan ánimo con las mentes. Trago saliva y endurezco mi expresión caminando detrás de todos.

Al llegar a las puertas de Suna, el ambiente tétrico se pude palpar con las manos. Miro hacia todas direcciones y puedo apreciar la soledad de las calles, el viento corre cálido y abrasador por todos los rincones y juraría que los tonos amarillos y marrones calientes de la aldea, se han tornado de un color sepia apagado.

 _La villa de la Arena está triste._

-Es espeluznante…— Kankuro habla en un susurro liderando nuestro grupo.

Temari me mira de reojo con una expresión de tristeza; tenía razón, esto era realmente tétrico y triste.

-Esperemos que pronto vuelva todo a la normalidad.— Lee, intentando dar unos cuantos ánimos, se acerca a Kankuro y le da una suave palmada en la espalda.

Puedo ver cómo él gira su rostro y le mira, pero no sonríe; solo asiente y vuelve la vista al frente.

TenTen toma a Lee de la manga de su camiseta y niega con la cabeza mirándole, le da la indicación de que no es el mejor momento para intentar ponerse en modo positivo porque, la verdad, no hay nada positivo en todo esto.

Llegamos a la oficina del Kazekage donde, seguramente, Kankuro nos quiera llevar ante Gaara para informarle de la ayuda que Konoha quiere brindar.

-Hola hermano.— Sin esperar que Gaara le dé el permiso de abrir la puerta, Kankuro pasa seguido de Temari.

Los demás, nos quedamos esperando fuera.

Se escucha desde el interior cómo Kankuro le explica a su hermano que algunos ninjas de Konoha hemos venido a ayudar y, al parecer, Garra muestra su total aprobación; escucho sus pasos de pluma aproximarse a nosotros, sale de su sala y nos recibe en el pasillo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Suna está enormemente agradecida por vuestra ayuda.— Hace una leve reverencia y todos le imitamos.

-No pretendemos hacer nada por nuestra cuenta, solo danos las indicaciones que debemos seguir.— Comenta Sakura ofreciendo una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí, queremos ayudar en todo lo que podamos.— Lee se adelanta para ponerse delante de Gaara y alzar su puño en alto. –Haremos pagar a los culpables por lo que le han hecho a nuestra alidada.— Mira a Gaara con decisión y sonríe.

Este chico siempre tan enérgico.

Rasco mi nuca y me aproximo donde todos están; Gaara parece agradecido pues, puedo apreciar una leve sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro. Quizás traer a Lee ha sido mejor idea de lo que imaginaba; su energía parece ser contagiosa y, para un momento de tensión como el que está pasando Suna… Nunca viene mal descansar la mente y mostrar una sonrisa.

-Sé que debéis estar rendidos del viaje, por lo que vuestra estancia será completamente gratuita en el hotel del centro de Suna.— Amable, se dirige hacia su oficina haciéndonos una señal para que lo siguiéramos.

Dentro del lugar, se sienta en su sillón y saca un papel oficial comenzando a escribir; acto seguido se lo ofrece a Kankuro quien, con detenimiento lo lee y se acerca a mí para entregármelo.

-Ese papel es el certificado oficial de que vuestra estancia en Suna será completamente gratuita, tanto el hotel como la comida, todo lo que necesitéis Suna os lo ofrecerá.— Con una más notoria sonrisa, Gaara vuelve a levantarse de su asiento y nos mira.

Temari y Kankuro yacen de pie a ambos lados de Gaara, él erguido con un semblante amable pero serio, hace una pequeña reverencia y nosotros, la devolvemos.

Observo cómo Gaara se gira a Temari y habla.

-Acompaña a nuestros huéspedes al hotel, hermana.— Sonríe y posa una mano sobre su hombro; Temari asiente feliz y se dirige a nosotros.

Soy yo el que, con educación, abre la puerta para que todos puedan pasar y, antes de salir el último y cerrarla, escucho a Gaara hablar.

-Kankuro, debo decirte algo importante…— No queriendo parecer entrometido y con la esperanza de que Kankuro me informara de cualquier suceso; cierro la puerta con un suave golpe y alcanzo a mis compañeros.

Suspiro pesadamente y no paro de darle vueltas a la razón por la que Gaara nos ha querido fuera del lugar. Miro hacia arriba y puedo apreciar unas cuantas nubes, pero el Sol es el dueño del cielo de Suna, tengo que taparme la vista con una mano para que las retinas no me ardan; no estoy acostumbrado a que el astro diurno me dé tan directamente en los ojos.

Echo de menos Konoha, echo de menos la paz y la tranquilidad de mi villa, echo de menos tumbarme en el bosque que pertenece a mi familia y disfrutar del periodo de paz.

Vuelvo a suspirar y bajo la mirada para seguir a mis compañeros; saco un cigarro y lo enciendo. Quizás así pueda calmar mis pensamientos.

Sakura, TenTen y Temari hablan animadamente de no puedo distinguir qué tema mientras que, por raro que parezca, Lee camina con un semblante desanimado.

Tuerzo mi expresión y, dejando el cigarrillo al lado opuesto donde está él; me acerco y le hablo.

-¿Qué pasa, Lee?— Le pregunto tratando de sonar amable.

-Oh, Shikamaru.— En cuanto me escucha, su rostro muestra una tierna sonrisa. –Estaba pensando en que… ¿Por qué la gente causa daño? Estábamos en periodo de paz, deberían respetarlo.— Niega con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos.

Yo tuerzo mis labios y asiento; comprendo cómo se siente. Llevo sintiéndome así desde que tengo conocimiento de todo lo que está ocurriendo en Suna.

Temari hace un alto en el camino al llegar al hotel y enfrente de las puertas del mismo y se gira para mirarnos.

-Este es el sitio donde os alojaréis, es el que mejor se conserva después del pequeño ataque que nuestra villa sufrió.— Mira al suelo por unos segundos y a mí se me parte el alma de saber qué es lo que puede estar pensando.

Aprieto la mandíbula y guardo la certificación de Gaara en el bolsillo; me enfado.

¿Por qué quieren darnos todo gratis? El dinero les vendría increíblemente bien para reabastecer los establecimientos y suplir las pérdidas; suspiro y vuelvo a mirar a Temari, escuchándola.

-Entregad el papel que os ha dado el Kazekage siempre que queráis adquirir algo, por favor.— Ahora con una sonrisa sincera; o eso quería aparentar, termina la frase haciendo una señal de que podemos pasar.

Yo me espero a que todos entren al hotel y me quedo fuera con ella.

-No pienso utilizar el papel, Temari, quiero utilizar el dinero.— Alzo el certificado en la mano y tuerzo mis labios, mi semblante es de preocupación más que de enfado.

Ella suspira y sonríe.

-Ya sabía que estaba siendo demasiado sencillo…— Me acaricia el hombro, tendiendo que alzar un poco su pequeño cuerpo y me mira.

Muerdo mi labio inferior; su reacción me pilla desprevenido y no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo reaccione ante el contacto de su suave mano contra mi piel.

Quiero besarla, aún con todo lo que está pasando, me quedan ganas de hacerle el amor.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos instantes hasta que dejo de notar su mano sobre mí y escucho unos pasos acercarse.

-¿Shikamaru, entras?— TenTen sale y nos mira algo extrañada.

Temari le sonríe, hace una leve reverencia y se encamina hacia, quizás, la oficina de su hermano.

Suspiro y entro junto con TenTen al hotel, pero, antes de aproximarnos a recepción, carraspeo e intento llamar la atención de todos.

-¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunta Sakura siendo la primera que se gira.

TenTen vuelve a mirarme y Lee se acerca detrás de ambas.

-Creo que no deberíamos hacer caso a Gaara.— Los tres me miran con los ojos abiertos y, antes de que me avasallen a preguntas, continúo. –Ha sido muy generoso dándonos este certificado…— Lo muestro entre mis manos y miro a todos, intentando que me comprendan a dónde quiero llegar a parar. –Pero no vamos a utilizarlo.— Finalizo guardándolo en mi bolsillo.

Sakura me mira con un semblante de sorpresa, TenTen sonríe y Lee sonríe aún más.

-¡Tienes razón! Hemos venido a ayudar, no a que nos ayuden.— Entusiasmado, Lee asiente con firmeza.

-Sí, y el dinero les será de gran ayuda.— Ahora es Sakura quien habla mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

TenTen asiente y es la primera que se encamina a la recepción para pedir cuatro habitaciones; todos sacamos el dinero correspondiente y se lo ofrecemos al recepcionista.

Si queremos ayudar a Suna, podemos empezar por incentivar su economía; parte importante para que una aldea, por grande o pequeña que sea, funcione.

Después de pagar el hotel e ir a comer, nos dirigimos de nuevo a nuestro lugar de descanso para reposar tras el largo viaje. Ni Temari ni Kankuro nos acompañan porque, por lo que podemos suponer, estarán bastante ocupados con lo que respecta al tema de su aldea; nosotros somos simples ayudantes y las reuniones más importantes están a cargo de los representantes oficiales de Suna.

Solo teníamos que esperar que nos dieran la orden, y allí estaríamos, dispuestos a brindar toda la ayuda que fuera necesaria pues, Naruto en su gran bondad, nos dio permiso indefinido de estancia en la villa de la Arena.

Ya en mi habitación de hotel, me deshago de la camiseta y la dejo reposada en una silla de la pequeña sala que hay antes de la habitación donde está la cama, me dirijo a ella y me tumbo encima notando el suave tacto de las sábanas blancas rozar mi espalda desnuda.

Respiro relajado y paso mis manos detrás de mi nuca; giro mi rostro hacia la ventana que queda a mi derecha y me quedo mirando el cielo. Las nubes pasean casi inexistentes por el cielo de Suna y doy gracias que el Sol no me dé directamente en los ojos; se puede apreciar sus rallos colarse por mi ventana, pero no lo tengo de frente.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, cuando mi cuerpo había entrado en un estado de relajación tanto mental como física; el pensamiento de qué podrían haber estado hablando Kankuro y Gaara cruza mi mente y se lleva consigo toda la comodidad que conseguí.

Gruño frustrado y me siento en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

No pasan más de dos segundos cuando, de pronto, escucho cómo alguien llama a mi puerta. Ladeo la cabeza algo extrañado y me levanto de la cama para abrirla.

-Oh, Kankuro…— Mascullo entre dientes; justo con quién quería hablar.

Me saluda con un suave movimiento de cabeza y veo cómo Temari aparece detrás de él.

Mi corazón se para cuando noto sus ojos recorrer mi torso que, sin acordarme, aún estaba desnudo. Me había quedado tan relajado en la cama, que se me había olvidado por completo taparme para abrir la puerta.

Kankuro ríe y me habla.

-¿Mal momento, Nara?— Pregunta en forma burlesca y, sin esperar permiso, pasa por mi lado.

Temari me sigue mirando con una pícara sonrisa, se muerde el labio inferior y yo, cómplice, le guiño un ojo para acto seguido, darme la vuelta en busca de mi camiseta.

Nos sentamos en la pequeña sala que está al principio de la habitación, sirvo unos refrescos que había comprado anteriormente y me siento con ellos.

-Gaara me ha enviado a que te informe un poco sobre la situación.— Comenta Kankuro sirviéndose la mitad del refresco en su vaso, y la otra mitad en el vaso de Temari.

-Por favor, me encantaría saber qué podemos hacer.— Le hago una señala para que continúe hablando y bebo de mi vaso.

Kankuro da un largo trago a su vaso y, antes de poder hablar, Temari empieza.

-Se envió una tropa de diez hombres y mujeres a las afueras de Suna para que inspeccionaran el terreno.— Dio un pequeño sorbo, apoyó el vaso en la mesa y me miró a los ojos con una expresión tan seria, que me preocupó. –Volvieron tres.— Tensa su mandíbula y aprieta las manos en puños mirando al suelo.

Mi corazón se para y mi respiración se corta. Han perdido más gente; gente que no volverá.

Miro al suelo y noto un nudo en el estómago, no sé qué decir o cómo actuar; ni si quiera sé cómo puedo ayudar a superar tan terrible dolor.

Cierro los ojos y los abro cuando escucho a Kankuro hablar de nuevo.

-Las tres personas que sobrevivieron al ataque, aseguran conocer el paradero de los asesinos…— Kankuro me mira y después torna la vista hacia su hermana.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos; Kankuro toma la mano de Temari y la acaricia entre las suyas. Yo también puedo notar lo nerviosa que está.

-Queríamos pediros que salierais con nosotros mañana al alba.— Temari vuelve a hablar y me mira con expresión de súplica.

Ni si quiera sé por qué tiene que pedírmelo así; iría con ella al fin del mundo, iría con ella solo por el hecho egoísta de querer protegerla.

Asiento con decisión apretando demasiado el vaso entre mis manos; por fin íbamos a tener un poco de acción.

Por fin íbamos a conocer quién o quiénes eran los causantes de tal masacre en Suna, y les daríamos caza.

-Informaré a los demás sobre esto.— Comento dejando el vaso en la mesa; me están empezando a doler los dedos de tanto apretarlo.

Tengo que relajarme, necesito un cigarro.

Me levanto ante la atenta mirada de los hermanos, me aproximo a la ventana y, tras abrirla, enciendo un cigarro; inhalo y exhalo el humo con lentitud, tratando de que cualquier pensamiento negativo no me acompañe durante el día de hoy.

Vuelvo mi vista a ellos.

-Estoy seguro de que con vuestra ayuda, podremos acabar con esto antes de lo que teníamos pensado.— Kankuro se levanta y se acerca a mí.

Yo suspiro y miro al cielo; sigue sin haber demasiadas nubes.

Kankuro y Temari se despiden de mí y me vuelvo a quedar solo en la habitación.

Tumbándome en la cama de nuevo sin la camiseta, trato de relajar mi cuerpo; ahora no me apetecía hablar con los demás sobre lo que Kankuro y Temari me habían dicho, quizás en la cena, cuando nos fuéramos a dormir les explicaría todo y les comentaría que al alba nos reuniríamos todos en las puertas traseras de Suna; listos para cualquier peligro que pudiera venir.

Cierro los ojos y trato de dormir, pero otra vez el sonido de la puerta interrumpe mi paz interior; está claro que algo quiere que no duerma una maldita siesta.

Acordándome de que estoy sin camiseta, la tomo y me la pongo antes de abrir la puerta… Llevándome una sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?— Abro los ojos y asomo la cabeza mirando en todas direcciones.

-Ver cómo está.— Muerde su labio inferior y sonríe.

-Temari…— Suspiro con pesadez y cruzo los brazos apoyándome en el marco de la puerta. -¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto con la esperanza de que quisiera hablarme de algún tema relacionado con lo que pasaba en Suna.

-Estoy nerviosa, señor Nara.— Su sonrisa se borra de su hermoso rostro y ahora, para mi disgusto, denota tristeza y preocupación.

Tuerzo los labios y la miro con confidencia apoyando una mano sobre sus dorados cabellos, alborotándolos como sé que no le gusta que haga, pero el hecho de que le dé igual, me preocupa.

-Ven, pasa…— Ladeo mi cuerpo y la invito con la mano para que camine hacia dentro de mi estancia.

Ella, algo dubitativa, al final comienza a caminar y se para delante de mí.

Cierro la puerta.

-No debes preocuparte por nada, mañana todos estaremos luchando juntos.— Aprieto mis dientes y meto mis manos en los bolsillos mirándola.

Ella baja la mirada al suelo y se abraza.

-Usted lo ha dicho, habrá que luchar.— Junta sus labios en una fina línea y noto cómo tensa la mandíbula. –Ya hemos perdido demasiada gente de Suna, como para que Konoha también…— Cierra los ojos en frustración y vuelve a mirarme.

Yo niego con la cabeza y me acerco a ella, despacio. Poso mis manos sobre sus hombros y la miro fijamente tratando de transmitir toda la seguridad que puedo con mis ojos.

-Nadie más va a caer, Temari.— Frunzo el ceño; no me había escuchado tan decidido hacía mucho tiempo.

No me había sentido con tantas ganas de proteger a alguien… _Nunca_.

Ella se queda mirándome durante varios segundos y, sin decir nada, acaba con la distancia que hay entre nuestros cuerpos, da un paso hacia delante y entrelaza sus manos detrás de mi espalda, abrazándome.

Cierro los ojos y apoyo mi cabeza sobre sus cabellos, inspiro el tenue aroma a Sol y arena que emana por defecto, acaricio sus hombros con delicadeza y giro mi rostro para besar su cabeza.

Me separo y tomo sus mejillas entre mis manos; me encanta cogerla de esa manera, hace que pueda admirarla por completo al apartar todos los mechones dorados de su perfecto rostro.

Beso su frente y ella cierra los ojos sintiendo mi beso; sintiendo mis labios.

-Shikamaru…— Me llama por mi nombre y sonrío.

Sé que no ha venido sólo para expresar su preocupación, también quiere consuelo.

Y yo _puedo_ dárselo.

Yo _quiero_ dárselo.

Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, comienzo a caminar haciendo que ella lo haga de espaldas hasta que escucho cómo sus piernas chocan contra el borde de la cama.

Sigo mirándola, sigo observando cada rincón de su perfecto rostro y puedo notar cómo sus ojos hacen exactamente lo mismo conmigo. Me observan, me miran, me tantean; pero no hace falta que tantee nada, tengo tantas ganas de volver a probar sus labios que me duele.

Cierra los ojos y, con paciencia, espera.

-Vamos a olvidarnos de todo.— Susurro antes de rozar mis labios contra los suyos.

Ella emite un adorable jadeo y pasa sus manos por mi pecho; yo noto el agradable tacto aún por encima de la tela y en seguida me maldigo por haberme puesto la camiseta antes de abrir la puerta.

Si lo hubiera sabido…

Sin decir nada y preso por el deseo de sentir su tacto sobre mi piel, deshago el beso y me despojo de la camiseta que tantos problemas me está dando; la tiro por ahí y al volver la mirada a ella, tengo que apartar la vista algo avergonzado.

Noto su mirada devorarme antes de notar cómo sus manos pasean por mis brazos, por mis pectorales, por mi abdomen y, de nuevo, vuelven a hacer el recorrido de una forma tortuosamente lenta y placentera al mismo tiempo.

-Hazme el amor, Shikamaru…— Su voz suena suave pero firme y mi corazón se desboca cuando me habla mirándome a los ojos.

Tan pequeña y tan sensual.

Trago saliva y, obediente, empujo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo tumbándola en la cama.

Deshago sus coletas y ella mueve la cabeza para dejar su cabello suelto; me encanta cuando está suelto. Muerdo mi labio inferior y ella, abriendo las piernas, me invita a pasar.

Me acomodo entre sus muslos y mi erección roza por inercia su intimidad. Ambos gemimos, ambos nos miramos y ambos sentimos el ardiente deseo de devorar nuestras bocas.

Su lengua baila con la mía al son que ella marca; mis caderas crean una fricción que me hace vibrar y necesitar más. Deslizo mis manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho, abriendo el escote de su vestido negro lo suficiente como para poder deslizar las mangas por sus hombros y dejar a la vista sus pechos tapados por el sujetador.

Sin pedir permiso, porque sé que lo tengo, tomo ambos entre mis manos y los aprieto con fuerza.

 _Cómo los había echado de menos._

Ella gime y me mira ladeando la cabeza y mordiéndose el dedo índice intentando controlar su respiración y manteniendo sus gemidos a ralla; yo me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza y continúo mi movimiento de caderas, rozando mi erección contra ella mientras, con ansia, jugueteo con sus pechos.

Entre besos, jadeos y gemidos, no tardo en desvestirla y ella no tarda en desvestirme a mí. La habitación se inunda de un completo silencio acompañado de suspiros de placer.

Ruedo sobre mi cuerpo y hago que se ponga encima de mí, quiero que sea ella la que hoy tome el control; la que haga lo que quiera conmigo.

Temari posiciona sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y puedo observar cómo una pícara y juguetona sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Me gusta, me gusta verla _feliz_.

Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando noto sus labios inferiores abrazar mi intimidad sin llegar a la penetración; tortuoso placer que yo le he dado el permiso de hacerme.

Jadeo y agarro sus caderas, la miro y le suplico con los ojos que no me haga eso; aunque en el fondo lo esté disfrutando.

Noto los fluidos de su zona íntima mojar mi dura erección y, de esa manera, sentir más placer aún al Temari mover las caderas haciendo que su intimidad resbale con mayor facilidad.

Jadeo y emito un gruñido de queja y súplica; ella me mira victoriosa y se muerde el labio inferior.

Sin embargo, su expresión de suficiencia hace un cambio drástico cuando, ella sola, comienza a deslizarse por mi miembro, metiéndolo poco a poco en su interior.

Posa sus manos sobre mi pecho y clava sus uñas en mí como si quisiera dejar alguna que otra marca que dure para el día siguiente.

Tendré que estar atento de no quitarme la camiseta.

Cierro los ojos y aprieto aún más sus caderas entre mis manos, emito un jadeo de placer cuando su interior abraza mi más que excitada erección y siento sus fluidos resbalar por toda mi zona íntima, notándolos hasta por los testículos.

-Estás muy mojada…— Aprieto los dientes y, no puedo contenerme.

Incorporo mi cuerpo, apoyo mi espalda en la pared de la cama; paso mi mano tras su nuca para atraer su boca hacia la mía y, con rabia y ansia, volver a devorarla.

-Sigue moviéndote, Temari.— Hablo entre besos y gruñidos de placer.

Ella, obediente, continúa su movimiento serpenteante encima de mí con mi erección dentro de ella.

 _Buena chica._

La falta de oxígeno nubla mis pensamientos, me separo de ella y me quedo mirando sus hipnóticos ojos verdes. Bajo mi mirada y observo el vaivén de sus pechos al compás que ella marca con sus caderas; me relamo la boca y, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, inclino mi cabeza hacia ellos, haciendo que uno de sus pezones desaparezca entre mis labios.

El sabor de su cuerpo se me hace delicioso, delirante; un manjar que me hace perder la noción del tiempo.

Cambiamos de posición; necesito estar arriba, necesito ser yo el que arranque los gemidos de sus cuerdas vocales, necesito ser el que controle el tempo.

Temari, con un lento movimiento, se tumba en la cama entre jadeos, respirando de forma agitada y con sus adorables cabellos dorados adheridos a su rostro debido al sudor.

Hacer el amor en Suna es complicado; pero cómo resistirse al placer de tenernos.

Pongo mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y vuelvo a posicionarme entre sus muslos, esta vez sin nada que estorbe.

Noto lo mojada que está y paseo mi erección entre sus labios inferiores; cierro los ojos y siento el suave tacto de su intimidad contra la mía, vuelvo a abrirlos y veo cómo ella, atenta, no quita ojo a lo que está pasando entre sus piernas.

Le encanta _ver_ cómo la penetro, lo sé.

Sonrío.

Lento, poco a poco, sin prisa; introduzco la punta de mi erección dentro de ella, gime y mi cerebro me produce una grandiosa electricidad que me hace vibrar de placer. No puede ser que esté a punto de terminar cuando ni si quiera he entrado por completo.

Pero no puedo evitarlo; es _su culpa_ por tener un cuerpo de Diosa.

Jadeo y muerdo mi labio inferior volviendo a moverme para penetrar por completo su intimidad, notando su pubis contra el mío.

Cierro los ojos con una expresión de placer.

-Está muy dentro…— Susurra entre dientes y yo vuelvo a mirarla.

Tiene razón, y no tengo intención de sacarla ni un centímetro.

Muevo mis caderas de forma que mi miembro no salga de su interior; ella arquea la espalda y pone los ojos en blanco apretando sus manos contra mis antebrazos.

Placentero dolor el que siento cuando sus uñas se clavan en mí al sacar mi erección y volver a meterla de una sola estocada.

Me pide más con lujuria, con ansia, con desesperación.

Y yo vuelvo a darle otra embestida,

y otra

y otra.

Sus ojos ruedan y siento su cuerpo más tenso cada vez; al igual que el mío que, con tanto placer imposible de asimilar todo del golpe, está al borde del colapso.

Del cielo, del éxtasis.

Su respiración se vuelve agitada y me agarra de la nuca para pegarme a ella y besarme con tanta pasión que duele; pero duele de una placentera manera. Su lengua recorre cada rincón de mi boca y bebo su saliva; la bebo porque sabe a gloria.

Jadeo en su boca y ella gime en la mía; me encanta escuchar su voz, me encanta notar la vibración de sus cuerdas vocales mientras mi erección penetra cada vez más salvaje su intimidad.

Voy a llegar, no aguanto más.

Debo salir antes de cometer una locura; no puedo esperar.

Cierro los ojos con frustración e intento deshacer el beso; pero ella no me deja apartarme. Noto sus piernas entrelazarse detrás de mi cuerpo privándome de cualquier movimiento que no fuera penetrarla.

-Hazlo dentro, por favor…— Me pide entre besos.

Gruño; no puedo.

No puedo esperar, no puedo aguantar.

Ella arquea la espalda y deshace el beso para comenzar a gemir de una manera más descontrolada. Yo gruño y deslizo una de mis manos hasta su boca para taparla; al final nos escucharán y se preguntarán qué pasa.

Muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza y, haciendo caso a lo que ella me pidió; dejo derramar toda mi esencia en su interior con un sonoro suspiro que tengo que controlar.

Se siente increíblemente bien, su interior abraza mi miembro y acoge con gusto todo el espeso líquido blanco que sale de él con una presión que no había sentido hace tiempo.

Palpitante, continúo derramando mi esencia dentro de ella mientras la miro con los ojos entreabiertos y una excitación que jamás en mi vida había sentido.

-Está caliente…— Sonríe y me besa la mejilla.

Yo, exhausto y bastante preocupado por lo que acababa de hacer, me rindo encima de ella.

Tras calmar nuestras respiraciones, nos encontramos tumbados en la cama del hotel sin más prendas que la fina sábana blanca tapando nuestros cuerpos.

Ella reposa mi cabeza en mi pecho y juguetea con mi pezón mientras que yo, dejando que haga lo que quiera, acaricio su hombro.

Sigo preocupado, no puedo evitar decírselo.

-Temari, no deberíamos…— Me muerdo la mejilla cuando noto que levanta la vista para mirarme.

-Tranquilo, puedo asegurarte que no hay peligro en estas fechas.— Me mira mostrando una sonrisa con todos sus dientes.

Mi corazón suspira aliviado, pero, aun así, no puedo parar de darle vueltas.

-De todas maneras, ha sido una locura.— La miro con el ceño fruncido intentando parecer serio.

Ella rueda los ojos y vuelve a apoyarse en mi pecho.

-Está bien, en parte tienes razón, me he dejado llevar.— Vuelve a juguetear con mis pezones y yo suspiro aliviado.

Al menos lo ha comprendido, aunque parte de culpa también la tengo yo por dejar que ocurriera.

La noche cae en Suna; Temari y yo salimos de la habitación con cuidado y, tratando de aparentar normalidad, nos dirigimos hacia las habitaciones de mis compañeros de Konoha para informarles de que mañana al alba, partiríamos en dirección a las afueras de Suna.

Tras haber cenado todos juntos, incluyendo a Temari y Kankuro; me dirijo hacia la habitación que me corresponde.

Me deshago de toda la ropa quedándome en ropa interior y abro la ventana de par en par; el calor de Suna es sofocante y horrible, pero al menos es seco y, si te quitas ropa puedes estar medianamente a gusto.

Poco aire corre cuando me tumbo en la cama, pero el poco que lo hace, viene fresco; así que lo agradezco.

Miro el cielo desde donde estoy tumbado; las estrellas brillan con ímpetu y su belleza me cautiva, me relaja, me adormece.

Temari cruza mi mente como una de esas extrañas estrellas fugaces; pienso en su cuerpo sudando encima del mío, pienso en su sonrisa y en su forma tan adorable de enfadarse.

Pienso en ella.

Pienso en ella tanto tiempo, que no recuerdo cuándo me quedo dormido.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo de Dieciocho... Como podéis ver, poquito a poco se van sabiendo más cosas y en el siguiente capítulo podremos conocer aún más de esos extraños sucesos que están ocurriendo en Suna._

 _Jojojo, como no quería dejar el capítulo sin nada de amor, el lemmon siempre es una parte indispensable. Estos dos no pueden separarse, Shikamaru parece un maldito adolescente en celo ¿No? Luego se queja de que ella le da mucho tute, pero él no se queda atrás._

 _Cochinote, cómo te gusta la rubia..._

 _¡Muchísimsa gracias por estar otra semana más aquí! Es un placer, como siempre, recibir comentarios tan bonitos cada vez que publico algo nuevo, los comentarios de aquí y de Facebook me alegran la vida ¡De verdad! Así que anímate a comentarme qué te ha parecido este capítulo y qué crees que va a pasar en el siguiente._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


	6. Todo se vuelve negro

**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Holaaa! Espero que me hayáis echado de menos, porque yo a_ vosotros _un montón._

 _Como he explicado en mi página de Facebook, he estado un poquito deprimida estas semanas y por eso no han habido actualizaciones... ¡Pero ya está! Me siento bastante más motivada, alegre y tranquila, así que voy a intentar volver a la normalidad._

 _Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han preocupado, de verdad que es increíble ver lo buenas personas que tenemos en esta comunidad, me encanta el Fandom ShikaTema, en serio, somos lo mejor._

 **Nota de la autora** _ **:** Quería deciros que a partir de ahora, por unos cuantos capítulos el tema del lemmon y eso se va a venir acabando xd, esta historia iba a empezar siendo un OS, pero muchos me pedisteis que la continuara... Así que ahora tendréis que lidiar con estas paridas que se me están ocurriendo, jojojo._

 _Gracias de nuevo por seguirme y por estar a mi lado en estod viajes que son mis historias._

 _Por supuesto, si en algún momento os aburrís y no os gusta, sería genial que me lo dijerais, así poder mejorar ya que este no es mi estilo y me estoy adenteando en aguas desconocidas, jajaja._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

Dieciocho

 **Capítulo VI**

 _Todo se vuelve negro_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Shikamaru.**

 **L** a mañana aún no se abre paso, casi no he podido pegar ojo por el insoportable calor que azota la villa de la Arena, aunque me es imposible decir que esa es la única razón por la que no puedo dormir.

Aún en la cama, paso mi brazo diestro para frotarme los ojos; miro cómo los tonos azules se van aclarando con la llegada del día y la salida del Sol; el amanecer en Suna es increíblemente hermoso, no lo puedo negar; pero es una lástima que mi estancia aquí no sea por una mera misión de reporte o quizás por placer... Mi estancia aquí es por algo mucho peor.

No sé qué hora es, pero recordando las palabras de Kankuro, al amanecer es cuando debíamos estar preparados para salir en busca de los malhechores que azotaron esta villa, al amanecer es cuando comprenderíamos qué pasa.

Al amanecer...

Suspiro con pesadez mientras me levanto de la cama, me quedo sentado unos segundos observando mis pies sin pensar en nada y en miles de cosas a la vez. El horrible sentimiento de la incertidumbre me ha mantenido en vela la mayoría de la noche; la incertidumbre de no saber qué vamos a ver, qué vamos a encontrarnos y qué vamos a poder hacer.

¿Y si no servimos de ayuda?

Muerdo mi mejilla y, sin poder evitarlo, aprieto las manos en puños. Debo dejar de lado esos pensamientos negativos.

Si todo esto está ocurriendo, es por mi culpa, porque yo lo he querido, no vendría a cuento que fuera el único que se quejara y el único que fuera un idiota que solo aportara negatividad al equipo.

No; tengo que ser fuerte. Por mis compañeros, por la villa aliada.

Por ella.

Cierro los ojos, inspiro aire y abriéndolos con decisión, comienzo mi rutina habitual antes de salir de la habitación del hotel.

Aunque el Sol ha salido en Suna, el día parece estar cubierto de nubes negras.

Saliendo de mi habitación, me encuentro con Sakura cerrando su puerta.

-Buenos días.- Saludo intentando sonar animado, pero mi voz me traiciona.

-Hey... Parece que no has dormido demasiado.- Comenta ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo; aunque su sonrisa también es falsa.

Supongo que todos pretendemos aportar un poco de positividad aunque por dentro estemos... asustados.

Asiento sin saber qué más decir; tampoco me apetece dar conversación y, sin mediar palabras, bajamos las escaleras con paso desganado; puedo notar el aire frío que hay entre nosotros.

¿Quizás me odie por haber empezado todo esto? ¿Y si me odian todos por haberlos metido en este lío? Muerdo mi lengua y bajo la mirada al suelo; me siento increíblemente mal y no sé bien cómo actuar al respecto.

Tras bajar las escaleras, diviso la tenue luz del astro diurno que se cuela por la puerta del hotel. Caminamos un poco más y veo dos siluetas.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- Rock Lee nos saluda con increíble energía; quizás sería bueno que se me pegara una poca.

Alzo la mano y saludo.

-Deberíamos ir a las puertas, seguro que nos están esperando.- TenTen habla con algo de parsimonia, tampoco parece demasiado afectada por el echo de que vayamos a hacer un viaje peligroso.

Sakura asiente y comienza a caminar a su lado, Lee las sigue y yo camino detrás de todos.

Suspiro; hoy va a ser un día largo.

En el camino a las puertas de Suna, me doy cuenta de lo devastada que está la villa, siento lástima y un congojo en el corazón que me hace querer pararme en todos los establecimientos y preguntar a cada persona cómo se encuentra, si puedo ayudar en algo; me produce tristeza ver cómo personas mayores y niños ayudan a la reconstrucción de varias tiendas y casas.

Nos miran pasar, puedo apreciar sus ojos brillantes; como si nosotros fuéramos alguna especie de rayo de esperanza, como si nosotros fuéramos los salvadores o algo por el estilo.

Aprieto los dientes y, metiendo mis manos en el bolsillo, camino mirando al suelo. Sus ojos de esperanza solo hacen que ponerme más nervioso, pero no puedo negar que, a la vez, me dan ese empuje que necesito para dar todo de mi mismo; esta gente necesita ayuda y nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de brindársela.

Llegamos a las puertas, Kankuro y Temari están allí hablando entre ellos; al girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda puedo apreciar dos siluetas más tapadas con túnicas color arena.

-Hola chicos, habéis llegado a una buena hora.- Kankuro nos saluda y se acerca a nosotros con túnicas en las manos. -Tenéis que cubrir vuestros cuerpos con ésto.- Ofrece una a TenTen y otra a Lee.

-Nos permitirán camuflarnos entre la arena y pasar desapercibidos.- Explica ahora Temari ofreciéndonos una a mí y otra a Sakura.

Me quedo mirando a Temari cuando se acerca a mí; sus ojos se clavan en los míos por un instante y puedo notar la decisión en ellos. No está asustada, está ansiosa por comenzar el viaje.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y me pongo la túnica que me ha dado; es una buena idea eso de camuflarse; quizás así tengamos más posibilidades de salir... vivos. Trago saliva y muevo la cabeza; quiero quitar cualquier pensamiento negativo, bastantes malas vibraciones hay en el ambiente como para ofrecer más.

-¿Tenéis preparada alguna especie de plan?- TenTen, tras acomodarse la túnica, pregunta mirando a los dos extraños que aún no han mediado palabra con nosotros.

-Sí...- Kankuro se rasca la nuca y mira hacia otro lado.

Tuerzo los labios, creo que miente.

-No es un plan en sí.- Interviene Temari. -Debemos seguir el camino que Kaede y Hotaru nos señalen.- Comenta señalando a las dos personas.

Ahora recuerdo, ellos deben ser los supervivientes de la trágica misión a la que fueron enviados.

-Encantada.- La mujer, Kaede, se desprende de su capucha para mostrarnos su rostro; hace una leve reverencia y sonríe.

Es una mujer pequeña, tiene los cabellos castaños y unos ojos negros como la noche; nos mira a todos y señala a su compañero.

-Él es Hotaru, no puede hablar pero yo siempre soy su traductora.- Ambos se miran y sonríen.

Hotaru es un hombre también bastante pequeño, sus cabellos son dorados como el Sol y tiene unos ojos miel increíblemente grandes; con las manos hace unas cuantas señas a Kaede y esta vuelve a mirarnos.

-Dice que está encantado de conoceros y agradece vuestra ayuda.- La mujer nos traduce sus gestos a palabras y, acto seguido mira a Temari. -¿Deberíamos partir?- Pregunta acercándose a ella.

-¡Es increíble!- Lee muestra su innegable entusiasmo acercándose a Hotaru. -¿Perdiste la voz en una batalla?- Se acerca más a él y se puede apreciar la incomodidad en el rostro del pobre hombre.

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza rascando mis sienes.

-¡Lee! No digas esas cosas, es incómodo.- TenTen le toma del brazo y le da un estirón.

Todos comienzan a reír excepto Temari y yo; nos miramos y sonreímos. Al menos un poco de humor no viene mal para momentos tan tristes.

Definitivamente, Lee fue la opción acertada.

Emprendemos el camino y antes de que las puertas se cierren, escuchamos una voz llamarnos.

-¡Esperad!- Nos detenemos y giramos para ver quién nos llama.

-Hermano ¿Qué ocurre?- Kankuro se acerca de nuevo a las puertas; Gaara llega con algo en las manos.

-Esto es un ungüento especial.- Lo deposita con cuidado en las manos de Kankuro y nos mira. -Sirve como veneno si se ingiere, pero si se aplica sobre una herida es sanador.- Nos explica.

-¿Cómo puede ser que haga las dos cosas?- Pregunta Sakura anonadada y acercándose a Kankuro para tomarlo entre sus manos.

-Se lleva haciendo en Suna desde hace generaciones, perfeccionando su alquimia hasta que por fin la familia Mori lo ha conseguido.- Le comenta con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es cierto, ellos siempre han sido muy meticulosos con eso, hablaban por toda la villa de que estaban a punto de lograrlo.- Temari se aproxima y lo mira con detenimiento.

No puedo evitarlo, me pica la curiosidad así que, despacio, me acerco hacia donde están para observar el extraño ungüento del que tanto están hablando; me posiciono tras Temari y pongo mi mano sobre su cabeza para agachar las puntas de sus coletas ya que me tapan la visión; la escucho quejarse y me mira.

-Idiota...- Masculla entre dientes y puedo apreciar su adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

Me muerdo el labio; besaría esas mejillas ahora mismo de no ser porque temiera por mi vida, así que simplemente, esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Vuelvo a mirar las manos de Kankuro y diviso un pequeño cuenco de barro donde está depositado una extraña masa de color verde con puntos blancos que no logro distinguir qué pueden ser.

-Tened cuidado con él, es valioso y el único que tenemos.- Gaara vuelve a hablar. -Usadlo solo cuando sea necesario y en pequeñas dosis...- Su expresión se vuelve seria. -Aunque sea sanador, si aplicáis demasiado puede llegar a quemar la piel.- Nos advierte con una fría mirada.

-Gracias hermano.- Kankuro le mira y asiente guardando el ungüento en una pequeña bolsa de tela y devolviendo el cuenco a Gaara.

Tras despedirnos, las puertas de Suna se cierran y nuestro viaje, por fin, da comienzo.

La túnica color arena hace que nuestros cuerpos sean difíciles de distinguir entre las dunas del desierto; el aire corre caliente y el Sol está comenzando a salir entre las montañas, pero, es necesario viajar de día pues, según Kaede y Hotaru, cuando lleguemos al lugar donde debemos llegar, será por la noche, y en la noche podremos movernos mucho mejor.

Tienen toda la razón, pero viajar por el día en Suna es agotador.

Paro mi caminar para encender un cigarrillo, es posible que así calme los nervios y quizás me logre despejar la mente de los pensamientos negativos que sigo teniendo; no quiero que mis malas vibraciones se peguen al resto del grupo, así que me limito a caminar mirando cómo mis pies levantan la arena del desierto a cada paso que doy.

Suspiro, guardo el zippo de Asuma en el bolsillo y doy una larga calada al cigarro tratando de inspirar todo lo malo para, al soltar el humo, dejar que salga y se difumine entre el viento.

-Será mejor que no te quedes demasiado atrás.- Distraído, no noto la presencia de Kaede, la cual comienza a caminar a mi lado.

-Suelo auto marginarme bastante, la verdad.- Bromeo apartando el cigarrillo de ella, no deseo molestar con el humo.

Se me queda mirando a los ojos con un semblante extraño que casi me hace tener escalofríos, es como si, de repente, en su mirada hubiera visto los ojos de otra persona.

Tuerzo la cabeza y frunzo el ceño, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Kaede vuelve a mostrar una agradable sonrisa.

-Vente con todos, si vamos en grupo será más difícil que nos asalten.- Me comenta haciendo una señal con la mano para que la siga.

Yo asiento y camino tras ella; intento disimular mis pensamientos e intentar apartarlos en un rincón de mi cerebro, pero no quieren irse y las dudas me asaltan.

Me pregunto una y otra vez qué ha sido esa mirada, qué ha sido esa sensación de incomodidad cuando me ha mirado a los ojos.

Sus ojos...

No parecían ojos normales, aunque la pupila, el iris y la esclera fueran completamente comunes; parecía que en el intetior de ellos se escondiera algo.

Tuerzo los labios y me quedo mirando a Kaede, la cual está hablando animadamente con TenTen y Sakura; parece que ellas no aprecian nada de lo que yo he apreciado, así que me intento decir a mí mismo que son imaginaciones.

El calor, eso es, quizás el calor me está haciendo tener alucinaciones.

Suspiro, apago el cigarro contra un tronco seco que alguna vez fue un hermoso árbol, entierro la colilla entre la arena y continúo mi caminar detrás de todos.

Siempre me gusta ir detrás, así tengo una perfecta visión de todo lo que hacen mis compañeros; también me cercioro de que todos estén y, de paso, me puedo deleitar la vista.

Y justo cuando mis ojos se posan en ella, por arte de magia, se gira.

¿Tendrá ojos en la nuca?

Mira a todos y empieza a caminar más despacio hasta pararse; al alcanzarla caminamos al mismo compás en silencio.

Puedo apreciar el agradable olor que proviene de su cabello, siempre me ha recordado al aroma de la arena pero, ahora que hay arena por todos los lados, distingo un toque a fragancia de jazmín que me hace cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente su aroma.

-Hueles bien.- Digo en un susurro metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

Ella no dice nada, chista los dientes y mira hacia el lado contrario a mí. Sonrío.

-¿Está asustado?- Me mira de reojo mientras continúa caminando a paso lento.

Tuerzo los labios y miro hacia abajo; observo cómo la arena se levanta a nuestro caminar y me imagino las pisadas que estaremos dejando.

-Un poco, no puedo evitarlo.- Ladeo la cabeza y la miro con un semblante de preocupación; no quiero transmitirle inseguridad, pero tampoco quiero mentir.

Ella asiente y vuelve a mirar al frente.

-Yo también.- Se muerde el labio inferior y puedo apreciar cómo sus ojos se fijan en su hermano.

Miro a Kankuro y vuelvo a mirar a Temari.

-¿Ocurre algo con él?- Pregunto curioso.

Niega con la cabeza, me mira de reojo y vuelve a apartar la mirada de mí.

-Es solo que...- Emite un sonoro suspiro y se rasca la mejilla. -Se preocupa demasiado por mí.- Rueda los ojos y se encoge de hombros. -Como si no supiera valerme yo sola.- Cruza los brazos y me mira.

No puedo evitar que una leve risa se escape de mis cuerdas vocales.

-¿Te preocupa que no te deje luchar si hace falta?- Pregunto ya conociendo la respuesta.

Temari asiente aún con los brazos cruzados y frunce el ceño. Me muerdo el labio inferior; es tan adorable que me dan ganas de abrazarla.

-Comprendo a Kankuro, y tú deberías comprender también sus intentos de protegerte, Temari.- Le explico con un rostro serio pero intentando sonar amable. -Él te quiere mucho. eres su hermana pequeña.- Vuelvo mi vista a Kankuro, veo cómo se relaciona con Lee y sonrío.

Escucho a Temari suspirar, giro mi vista a ella y veo cómo rueda los ojos de nuevo. Río, siempre serán adorables todos y cada uno de sus gestos.

El camino se ha hecho largo, el calor de Suna no ha ayudado a que fuera más ameno, pero por suerte, el atardecer está dando paso a una suave y fresca brisa que, después de varias horas andando, se agradece.

-Esta es una buena zona para hacer el campamento.- Kaede para en su caminar y se gira para mirarnos.

-Entonces vamos a empezar a montarlo, sino no tendremos luz.- Kankuro deja su mochila en el suelo y estira los brazos.

Me paro cuando llego a su lado y pongo mi mochila también en el suelo.

-Montaremos solo una tienda de campaña, las guardias se cambiarán cada hora.- Explico mi pequeño plan improvisado al grupo.

-¿Guardias? ¿Vamos a caso a dormir?- Pregunta Temari sacando su cantimplora de agua y dando un sorbo.

Yo asiento y le hago una señal a Lee y TenTen para que monten la tienda.

-Descansaremos hasta que se vaya el Sol...- Hago una pausa, me muerdo el labio inferior y noto los ojos de todos posados en mí. -Cuando anochezca, atacaremos.- Suspiro con una especie de nudo en el estómago.

Aparto la mirada de todos, puedo notar la inseguridad en unos y la preocupación en otros; y no me gusta, lo odio.

No tardamos demasiado en montar la tienda, sacamos algunos sacos de dormir y, de nuevo, soy yo el que hace la primera guardia.

Kaede y Hotaru tuvieron la idea de dejar una fogata para auyentar a depredadores porque, aunque en el desierto no hay muchos, los pocos que hay son sigilosos y letales; el fuego al menos los mantendría a raya.

Me siento en un tronco seco que Lee encontró cerca de la zona, está orientado hacia la puesta de Sol y alejado de la fogata para que el calor no moleste. La brisa corre fresca, sí, pero una hoguera no es la mejor compañera para alguien que está en el desierto.

Miro al orizonte, el astro se va escondiendo con extrema lentitud entre las dunas, los colores anaranjados adornan todo el lugar haciéndolo ver hermoso, como si un pintor lo hubiera hecho a delicadas pinceladas.

Suna es hermosa, siempre lo ha sido.

Suspiro con pesadez y apoyo mis manos sobre mis rodillas, tamborileo los pies en el suelo y miro hacis todos lados; el nerviosismo vuelve a apoderarse de mí, las dudas, la incertidumbre y esa sensación de angustia se cuelan por mi cuerpo y se me hace imposible estar sentado.

Gruño por lo vajo tratando de no despertar a nadie, me levanto y saco un cigarro.

-Al final acabaré el maldito paquete en un día.- Suspiro contando los dos cigarrillos que me quedan en la caja. -Supongo que me costará dejarlo más de lo que creía, mamá.- Hablo para el viento llevando mi caminar unos cuantos metros apartados del grupo.

Inspiro lo bueno y saco lo malo, trato de calmar mi alma aunque para ello tengan que sufrir mis pulmones y mi tráquea. Tengo que dejar el tabaco, lo sé; pero me relaja.

Recuerdo a mi madre regañándome en incontables ocasiones y diciéndome que lo deje de una vez; también recuerdo a Kurenai pidiéndome lo mismo. Sonrío y niego con la cabeza.

Tras caminar durante un pequeño rato, doy la vuelta en mi paso para regresar al campamento, es posible que la hora de mi turno haya pasado y Kankuro esté a punto de relevarme.

Antes de llegar, apago el último cigarro que me quedaba en el tronco de un árbol seco y lo entierro bajo la arena. No es muy higiénico, pero tampoco es como si fuera a comerme la colilla.

Meto las manos en mis bolsillos y, con un alma más relajada y unos pies deseando descansar durante un rato; continúo hasta que diviso el campamento a menos de cinco metros de mí.

Pero noto algo.

-Falta gente...- Susurro, frunzo el ceño y comienzo a caminar algo más de prisa.

Mi corazón vuelve a latir a un ritmo desbocado, la sensación de angustia se apodera de mi estómago y noto una especie de mareo a cada paso que doy.

-Solo me he ido cinco minutos, cinco putos minutos.- Llego al campamento, tengo la respiración agitada y mis ojos miran hacia todos los lados.

Sakura, Lee, Kankuro, TenTen, Temari... Paso mis ojos por todos ellos, pongo una de mis manos en el corazón y suspiro con calma.

Menos mal.

Pero de pronto me acuerdo de las dos personas que nos acompañaban, sus sacos de dormir están vacíos, así que, con un paso más normal pero con los sentidos alerta, me dirijo a la tienda de campaña que se encuentra un poco más apartada del campamento; quizás ellos estén durmiendo ahí ya que, al haber estado de espaldas a todos durante mi hora de guardia, quizás no me di cuenta de que se fueron a dormir a la tienda de campaña.

Tuerzo los labios cuando no noto sus presencias, pero aún así rozo la tela color marrón con las yemas de mis dedos para después, dar dos pequeños golpes.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto algo más alto de lo que hubiera pretendido.

No recibo respuesta, frunzo el ceño y me muerdo la mejilla; esto está siendo demasiado raro.

-¿Hola?- Vuelvo a tocar en la tienda de campaña y, nervioso, no puedo esperar más.

Mi vista se fija en la cremallera que cierra la puerta de la tienda, espero varios segundos y, al seguir sin respuesta, tomo la cremallera entre mis dedos y la deslizo hacia abajo. El ruido del metal de escucha lento, no es mi intención despertar a nadie.

Trago saliva y abro la tela.

-Mierda.- Aprieto los dientes y gruño por lo bajo.

Como me temía, no hay nadie.

Me doy la vuelta, entre las dunas del desierto se puede apreciar un color anaranjado que, poco a poco, se va tornando en uno más oscuro; la noche se abre paso entre el cielo de Suna.

-¿Shikamaru?- Lee me pilla desprevenido.

-No están.- Digo sin más y señalo la tienda de campaña.

Lee parpadea varias veces y se rasca los ojos con ambos puños; supongo que debí haberle dado un minuto para terminar de desesperezarse antes de hablarle, pero el tiempo corre a nuestra contra.

-¿Te refieres a Kaede y Hotaru? Creo que han ido a por algo de agua.- Me comenta restando importancia a mi preocupación.

Yo aprieto los dientes aún más.

-¿En el desierto?- Pregunto irónicamente alzando una ceja.

Lee me mira por un par de segundos y abre los ojos tanto como puede.

-Ellos... Son aliados de Suna, es imposible que...- Veo cómo aprieta los puños y su mandíbula se tensa.

Suspiro por la nariz e intento mantener la calma, creo que tengo una especie de plan.

-¿Sabes por dónde se han ido?- Pregunto tocando mis bolsillos.

Llevo varios kunais, algunos venenos, explosivos y la oscuridad de la noche me servirá para las sombras.

-Kaede dijo que necesitaban excusarse un segundo.- Me explica torciendo los labios. -Me desperté porque escuché un ruido, pero vi que eras tú encendiendo un cigarro, luego te fuiste y cerré los ojos de nuevo.- Se cruza de brazos y mira hacia atrás, después vuelve la mirada a mí. -Pero escuché otro ruido, esta vez eran Kaede y Hotaru, se habían levantado y me pareció extraño, así que levanté un poco la cabeza y les pregunté.- Lee alza un dedo y señala una dirección. -Me dijeron que necesitaban ir a por más agua, no tardarían.- Me mira de reojo y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos.

Apoyo un dedo en mi mentón y jugueteo con mi perilla; es extraño que se hayan ido ellos dos solos, pero más extraño es que hayan mentido a Lee diciendo eso.

¿Por qué?

Miro hacia la dirección que me ha marcado y empiezo a caminar.

-Avisa a Kankuro y Temari, voy a ver si los encuentro.- Le pido con un tono firme y serio, él asiente y se da la vuelta.

Mis pies empiezan a moverse más deprisa, la arena se levanta con mi caminar y la oscuridad de la noche me hace casi imposible la visión, pero por suerte la Luna está de mi parte.

Su reflejo blanco me ayuda a poder ver que no muy lejos de donde nos encontramos, hay una zona con varias palmeras y árboles que no parecen estar secos.

¿Un Oasis? Tuerzo mi expresión y bajo el ritmo de mis pisadas.

Medito si gritar sus nombres o no, no sé bien cómo debo actuar ante una situación así, normalmente yo soy el que medita, crea estrategias y manda a las personas... Pero esta vez yo soy el del campo de batalla.

Trago saliva y comienzo a caminar con pies de plomo cuando diviso dos siluetas a lo lejos; uns fuerte luz morada resplandece tiñendo los árboles de ese mismo tono; mi corazón se para.

¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Paro mi caminar tras una palmera con el tronco grueso, apoyo mi espalda y trato de mantener mi respiración a raya.

-No nos ha seguido nadie, señor.- Es la voz de una mujer, y por su tono podría jugar que es Kaede.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y sigo respirando lo más tranquilo que puedo; quiero escuchar, recopilar información y largarme.

Sabía que esa mujer no me daba buena espina, su mirada me demostró frialdad y algo que ni pude descifrar.

-¿Tenéis al Sabaku No?- Una voz de ultra tumba penetra mis oídos de tal manera que tengo que taparlos y un quejido se escapa de mos cuerdas vocales.

-No señor, pero tenemos a sus hermanos.- Kaede vuelve a hablar.

Mi corazón se para, noto cómo la sangre deja de correr por mi cuerpo y se me congela el alma.

¿Están hablando de Kankuro?

¿De Temari?

Abro los ojos tanto como puedo y aprieto los dientes de tal manera que me hago daño y temo por mis encías. Dejo caer los brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y vuelvo a apoyarme en el tronco, quiero seguir escuchando.

-Sabéis que no serán suficientes, necesito al Jinchuuriki.- La voz de ultra tumba vuelve a hablar, mi tímpano sufre y tengo aue volver a taparme los oídos.

-Si tenemos a sus hermanos, él vendrá.- Ahora escucho una voz de hombre, no es la horrorosa voz de antes y tampoco es la de Kaede.

Mi expresión de vuelve de confusión y, tsn lento y sigiloso como puedo, me doy la vuelta apoyando mis manos en la rugosa corteza para observar la escena.

Mis ojos se abren tanto que temo que se salgan de mis órbitas; no puede ser.

-Es mudo...- Tapo mi boca con una de mis mano y vuelvo a esconderme tras el árbol.

Hotaru, el chico que se suponía que no podía hablar, acababa de hacerlo.

¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué tantos secretos?

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza e intento mantenerme calmado, pero la presión me supera; saco el aire con toda la parsimonia que puedo, pero de los nervios noto cómo la angustia se apodera de mi estómago y me es imposible negar la arcada que me llega; seguida de la tos.

Mierda.

-Capturadlo.- La voz retumba de nuevo en mi cerebro y esta vez con mucha más intensidad.

Emito un gruñido de dolor y me tapo los oídos con ambas manos. Mi corazón palpita tan de prisa que es imposible controlar mis emociones ya, las mano me sudan y caigo de rodillas al suelo.

-Sabe demasiado.- De nuevo, la voz perturba mi mente y retumba dentro de mí.

-¡Basta!- Imploro al borde de desmayarme, los oídos me duelen y de nuevo los nervios me dsn ganas de vomitar.

-Has metido las narices en el lugar equivocado.- La voz de Kaede se aproxima a mi y veo cómo me mira desde arriba.

-Deberías haberte quedado fumando.- Hotaru habla con tono burlesco.

-¿Tú no eras mudo?- Chasqueo entre dientes y trato de levantarme del suelo.

Sigo débil por las vibraciones de esa horrible voz en mi cabeza, pero al parecer ha terminado su aparición.

-¿Crees que este es el cuerpo que me pertenece?- Ríe, su risa es perturbadora y maníaca; da escalofríos.

-Estos cuerpos son eso, cuerpos.- Kaede, o la que se supone que es Kaede, se cruza de brazos y me mira con cara de repulsión.

-Entonces...- Noto cómo el estómago se me cierra; no hay que ser demasiado listo para saber a qué se están refiriendo.

Chisto y todo lo rápido que puedo, saco un kunai abalanzándome sobre Kaede, noto cómo el filo roza su piel y le hace un profundo corte; escucho su grito desgarrador y su mirada de furia clavada em mí.

Cojo aire, esquivo su patada y saco otro kunai; no soy bueno con la izquierda, pero aún así acierto; hago un cortr en la mano de Hotaru al darme la vuelta.

Me separo de ellos unos metros y los miro.

-¿Qué sois? Porque está claro que no sois personas.- Pregunto desafiante en posición de ataque con los kunais delante de mí.

Ambos comienzan a reír.

-No vivirás tanto como para saberlo.- Kaede se seca la sangre que corre por su mejilla y la lame; asqueroso.

Empiezan a correr hacia mí, miro hacia ambos lados, las palmeras dan sombra, la Luna parece ser mi aliada esta noche así que, tan ágil como puedo moverme, doy varios saltos hacia atrás y me pongo detrás de las palmeras.

-¡Cobarde!- Hotaru grita en rabia y se acerca a mí con los ojos bañados en sangre.

Bien.

Mi sombra le alcanza, puedo hacer que pare sus pasos centímetros antes de llegar a mí y suspiro aliviado.

-La mejor arma de un guerrero, es la paciencia.- Le digo con una sonrisa; la cusl pronto de me borra al notar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-La mejor arm es tener aliados.- Kaede habla en tono de superioridad.

-Mierda...- Mascullo entre dientes e intento levantarme.

Hotaru se acerca a mí y aprovecha mi vulnerabilidad para darme una patada en el estómago y tirarme al suelo de nuevo.

Duele, me duelen todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo tras la caída contra una dura roca.

Noto mi estómago arder y mi espalda pincharme; nunca se me dio bien pelear.

Deberían venir ya.

Otra patada en el estómago, sumada a la voz de ultra tumba que habla en un idioma que no sé descifrar. Mis oídos retumban y puedo notar la sangre correr por dentro de ellos y resbalar por mi lóbulo.

Noto las manos de Kaede sujetarme la cabeza, abro los ojos cuanto piedo e intento zafarme de su agarre, Hotaru se acerca con un paño color negro y me lo pone en la mitad de mi rostro, tapando mis orificios nasales y mi boca, impidiéndome la respiración.

Un extraño olor entre agradable y fuerte se cuela por mi garganta y va directo hacia el cerebro.

¿Somnífero? ¿Veneno?

Todo se nubla, empiezo a ver negro y escucho algunos pasos acercarse.

-¡Shikamaru!- Es su voz.

Escucho a lo lejos varios gritos y noto que soy levantado del suelo.

-Tú servirás también para calmar al amo.- Hotaru me carga en brazos, noto sus brazos hacer presión en mis zonas heridas y sé que es a propósito.

-¡Suéltalo!- Escucho la voz de Kankuro y cada vez los gritos se van alejando más.

Mi vista se sigue nublando, me mareo, noto mi cabeza dar vueltas; trato por más que puedo de recobrar el conocimiento y atacar, pero...

No puedo.

 _Todo se vuelve negro._

* * *

 _¡Y lo prometido es deuda amigos! Aquí está el capítulo de Dieciocho que dije que subiría jojo._

 _Ya comenté que la cosa iba a ponerse interesante... Espero_ _que os lo haya parecido, porque me ha costado muchísimo hacerlo._

 _Los que me seguís supongo que sabéis que este no es mi estilo, ya que mis fics suelen der de amor y sexo, sobretodo sexo, pero ahora quería dar un enfoque distinto y... Bueno, supongo que esto es una especie de reto para mí misma, quiero conocer de lo que puedo der capaz y aunque me cueste, lo conseguiré._

 _Podéis estar tranquilos, ninguno de mis focs se va a quedar a medias, yo no soy así, si empiezo algo debo acabarlo, odio dejar las cosas a mitad ¡Lo odio! Así que tenedme paciencia, soy una persona un poco inestable xd, perdón por eso._

 _Bien, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que han demoatrado interés por mí y por cómo me ha ido, si he estado bien... Qué adorables, muchas gracias, me llenáis de vida._

 _Decidme qué tal os ha parecido, quiero saber todas vuestras opiniones._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
